Total Drama Valley
by Brekclub85
Summary: Land Before Time/Total Drama Island Crossover I wrote. FINAL EPISODE UP!
1. Prolouge

Author's note: I don't own The Land Before Time or Total Drama Island, but I'd love it if I did

Author's note: I don't own The Land Before Time or Total Drama Island, but I'd love it if I did.

TOTAL DRAMA VALLEY: THE PROLOUGE

By Brekclub85

An overly-smiling guy in his mid thirties walked over to the camera. "Hello viewer, Chris MacLane here. You probably know me as the host of Total drama Island, and it's sequel, Total Drama Action. While, after the musical third season we began running out of ideas. But then I _accidentally_ got my hands on a secret government time machine, and I figured out the most AW-SOME use for it! I traveled back to 65,000,000 BC when I just happened to meet several dinosaurs who somehow were able to speak English. Shocking, eh? Anyways, I introduced my self to them and taught them about human culture. I then realized this could be a ratings bonanza! I told them about the concept of my show, and how I'd need 22 younger dinosaurs to compete in the challenges, and when I needed to come up with a prize worth playing for, I heard about this "Stone of Cold Fire", so the final player will be allowed to make 2 wishes because of it's magical mumbo-jumbo. Oh yeah, Chef Hatchet's back also. Before the contestants arrive, let me tell you what I've heard about them.

Littlefoot- A longneck (coughbrontocough) who seems like a nice fellow. Let's just hope that doesn't prove to be his downfall.

Ducky- A young swimmer, with a habit of repeating herself, and boy does this girl need to be less positive.

Cera- Didn't get a chance to meet her because of her pushy father, she'll probably be the mean ratings-earner

Petrie- A flyer who's as brave as he is big, he'll probably be one of the comic reliefs.

Spike- My interview with him didn't go well, he wouldn't answer any of my questions…

Ruby- A young runner who is nice and will probably have a relationship during the show (Or in the fanfics the crazed fans write after the show's over.)

Ali- Another longneck, probably has the most sense out of them all. It takes all sorts of people to make a reality show, after all..

Rory (One of MY Ocs.)- A fast biter who's learned English, but don't let his voice fool you, he can be pretty tough.

Guido- A weird..green…flying..thing. Seems to be a chicken sometimes. Oh well.

Hyp-Hey, the rules of a reality show state you have to hire multiple people everyone hates.

Chomper-A sharptooth who's also nice, but I don't like the way he looked at me during the interview..

Tippy- A spiketail who talks in the 3rd person often. We've offered her help, but she declined.

Rhett- Another longneck who's a big phony. Just the kind of dino we need.

Rita- (Another OC.) A sharptooth who Chomper seems to like, ooh, more relationships!

Nod- Hey, every bully needs his goons.

Mutt-Same here.

Shorty- Yet another longneck, and he's apparentally Littlefoot's step-brother. Will there be a family feud?

Myra- (OC.) A fast biter who we allowed to join because of her already existing relationship with Rory.

Tricia- Cera's sister and the token always good girl. (In this fanfiction, she's about Chomper's age.)

Itchy (OC.)- A feathery flyer with something seriously weird about his voice. Maybe hormones, don't know

Mo- A swimmer with the unfortunate handicap of being bound o water. Sucks for him..

Tera- (OC.) A freaky flyer who I swear has some problems in the head.

SO, who will win? Who will make (and break) alliances? Who will have a love life?

Found out when my new series premieres, TOTAL…..DRAMA…..VALLEY!

(Read and review, I'll try to update the episodes when I can. Who do you think should win by the way?)


	2. Episode 1: Before the Dinos Get Sore

Brekclub85 Presents:

Brekclub85 Presents:

TOTAL DRAMA VALLEY: Episode 1: Before the Dinos Get Sore.

Chris walked up to the camera and smiled. "Now that everyone knows the rules, the contestants are about to arrive!" The main area was a small section of the Great Valley that was separate from everywhere else by a tunnel. Then, a swimmer riding a spiketail arrived. "Let's meet our first arrivals, Ducky and Spike!"

"I'm excited to be here Chris, I am, I am. This is gonna be fun!" Spike made a noise suggesting approval also.

"Well, don't get too excited yet, we have to wait for everyone else."

A nervous-looking feathery flyer arrived. "Hi…I'm Itchy," he said. He noticed the cameras. "Keep those out of my face!" he panicked. "Camera shy huh?" Chris responded. "Sucks to be you."

A pink Runner was the next to join the frey. "Hello, guys, Guys hello." Ruby smiled. "Ruby! I did not expect to see you here," said Ducky.

A big longneck was dropping off two players. "Shorty, Littlefoot, just remember to have fun and make friends," "Sure dad," they responded, though Shorty sounded sarcastic.

Littlefoot and Ducky got a look at the next 3 contestants. "Oh no.." they said in unison. Hyp, Nod, and Mutt showed up. "What's up losers?" Hyp laughed. "Knock it off Hyp," Littlefoot replied. "Yeah," Nod added, he didn't listen to Hyp all the time. "Quiet you," replied Hyp.

A two threehorns were being dropped off next. "Cera, Tricia, be sure to try your hardest and have fun," Tria smiled. "OK mom, the two siblings replied. "And remember, you are threehorns, I just know one of you is going to win." Topsy said. "Topsy.." Tria said slightly annoyed. "Don't worry dad, I will," Cera smiled confidentally.

Another spiketail arrived. "It's Tippy!" said Ducky. "Spike! Tippy's glad to see you," Tippy called. The two spiketails ran around, playing with each other.

Then, a t-rex came through the tunnel. "Chomper" called Littlefoot. "Hey Littlefoot, haven't seen you in a while." Chomper smiled, hugging the longneck. "My parents heard about this, and they wanted a sharptooth in the games." Cera gave a relieved laugh. "Well, they should know you're the only sharptooth in the game." Chomper suddenly chuckled nervously. "Not exactly…."

Shortly following in the tunnels was another rex and two fast biters. "Everybody run!" called Cera. Chomper laughed. "Don't worry guys, these are my friends I met in the Mysterious Beyond." The boy fast biter spoke up. "I'm Rory," he said. "And I like playing games, so I figured this would be awesome. "It's nice to meet you Rory, it is, it is" Ducky said, a little unsure.

"I'm Myra," the girl fast biter smiled. "I go wherever Rory goes." "And I'm Rita," the girl sharptooth smiled, hugging Chomper slightly. Chomper blushed.

Water splashed nearby. "Mo!" said Ruby and Ducky. "Hello again mud brothers!" The friends laughed, although Mo had a problem: he was bound to the water, which, luckily, was all around the area that Total drama Valley was being held. "I doubt he'll win," Cera said.

A longneck known as Old One dropped off the next two players. "Ali, Rhett, I just want you to try your hardest." "We will Old One.," Ali replied. "And don't worry Ali," Rhett smiled. "If you're ever in any trouble, I'll help you out." "Oh Rhett," Ali chuckled, remembering the incident when they met Chomper.

A flyer was the next to arrive. "Me hope I'm not late," said Petrie. "Don't worry Petrie dud, you're not," Chris said.

Another flyer showed up next. "Guido," Littlefoot laughed. "You entered too?" "Sure I did, I have nothing better to do," Guido explained. He saw Rory. "AHH!!" he screamed, and jumped back. "Ha ha, scaredy egg!" Shorty taunted. "Don't laugh!" yelled Guido.

The 22nd and final player arrived. Another flyer, Guido's age, but Petrie's species and Petrie's mom's colors. "I'm Tera," she said. Suddenly a rock fell from the sky and knocked her on the head. "You OK?" Petrie asked. Tera seemed unfazed. "Yeah, don't worry," she replied, even though she sounded dizzy.

Chris clapped to get everyone's attention. "OK, now that all 22 of you have met each other, it's time to explain a few more of the rules. You see those weird square things, those are confession cams. You can go in just to say your private thoughts….which the viewers back home will see." "Got it," replied Tricia. "And before we go to the mess hall for lunch.." Rory licked his lips. "We have to divide you into 2 teams of 11. After every challenge, the losing team will have to vote off 1 team member, who will then walk….The Tunnel of Shame. And that loser can't come back…ever. Some of the dinos gulp. "I have reviewed your interviews and decided how to divide up the teams…"

TEAM ROLL-CALL:

The Fighting Flatteeth- Littlefoot, Petrie, Nod, Itchy, Rita, Myra, Cera, Ducky, Chomper, Tippy, and Ali.

The Super Sharpteeth- Mo, Ruby, Hyp, Mutt, Rory, Tera, Spike, Shorty, Rhett, Tricia, and Guido.

The 22 players all met in the Mess Hall, which they learned meant "Place where you eat." Chef Hatchet served the 18 leafeaters fruits and plants and the 4 sharpteeth meat. Shorty looked grossed out by eat, but he was even further grossed out when he tried the leaves Chef had gotten. "Eww.. did you get this stuff from someone else's stomach, these are terrible!"

"You got a problem with my food?!" Chef yelled. "No, he doesn't Ruby replied for him. "Shorty, do you really want to make an enemy on the first day?!"

Chris walked to the front of the mess hall. "Hope you all enjoyed your lunch, because your first challenge starts IMMEDIATELY after." "All right," cheered Rory. "Oh come on, right away?" complained Hyp. ""We haven't even been here 2 hours." "I know. Sucks, doesn't it?" Chris replied.

"Don't worry Hyp, the first game couldn't possibly be anything bad." Littlefoot smiled. Chris chuckled

CUT TO: Bottom of a large cliff.

"Me think you should rethink that Littlefoot," Petrie said nervously.

NEXT TIME: The 22 players compete in an epic rock climbing challenge, and the first person will be voted off. Who will it be


	3. Episode 2: Rock of Ages

Brekclub85 Presents:

TOTAL DRAMA VALLEY EPISODE 2: Rock of Ages

The 22 dinos gulped looking up at he massive cliff above them. "You dudes realize to expect these things when you signed up," Chris reminded them.

CC (Confession Cam.)

Cera: They weren't actually going to put our lives on the line,, were they?

CC

Chomper: This sounds fun…except for the potentital pain part. I just wanna prove to everyone that sharpteeth are not stupid.

NORMAL:

"Here's the challenge," Chris explained. "!0 of you will play. 5 players from each team will have to climb to the top of the cliff, while the other 5 help them climb up the rocks using these what humans called ropes." "Sounds easy," commented Guido. "Flying is considered illegal in this challenge Guido man," Chris replied. Guido sighed.

Petrie flew up to Chris. "Hey Chris, could me switch teams?" he asked. Chris checked his rule book. "Sure dude, but it says someone from the Super Sharpteeth would be willing to take your place." "I will," laughed Hyp. "Your team has too many little ones, you'll never win, so I'll guess I'll lend you a hand." Littlefoot, Ducky and Chomper looked mad. "Knock it off Hyp," said Littlefoot.

Spike looked at Ducky, and made a noise. "Spike wants to switch teams too, he does, he does," Ducky said. Itchy volunteered to switch teams, again sounding nervous.

TEAM ROLL-CALL UPDATED:

The Fighting Flatteeth: Cera, Ducky, Spike, Ali, Littlefoot, Tippy, Chomper, Rita, Myra, Hyp, and Nod.

The Super Sharpteeth: Shorty, Petrie, Mutt, Ruby, Rory, Guido, Tera, Itchy, Mo, Tricia, and Rhett.

"Now, it's time to get ready!" Chris called.

The FF team was deciding their strategy. "Ok, the climbers will be me, the swimmer, the sharpteeth, and Ali," Hyp said. "Who made you the boss of the team?" complained Ali. "Myself, little kid," replied Hyp.

The SS team: "I'll go, also with Tera, Ruby, Rory, and Rhett," Shorty strategize. "Mo, sorry, you'll have to sit this one out," Ruby said. Mo wouldn't be able to help at most of these challenges. "That's OK mud-brother," Mo replied.

CC

Shorty: I mean, Littlefoot's tough and everything, but he can't beat my team.

Littlefoot was helping Ali get the rope around her waist. "Thanks Littlefoot," Ali said. "Hey, it's the least I can do. I mean I rarely see you now," Littlefoot replied. Chomper and Rita were helping each other get the ropes together. Rita accidently slipped on one, and landed with her face on Chomper's. The two rexes blushed and got back to work.

Tera flew over to Petrie. "Why did you want to switch teams Petrie?" she asked. "Well Tera, me.." Petrie began to say but Chris interrupted them with his megaphone. "Two minutes till the challenge starts players, everyone better be prepared." Ali, Hyp, Ducky, Chomper, and Rita got all roped up, as well as Tera, Ruby, Rhett, Rory, and Shorty.

CC:

Rhett: I know Ali thinks Littlefoot is cool but when she sees me climb those rocks she'll be impressed.

The ropes were connected to hooks at the top of the cliff. Littlefoot was helping Ali. Spike was helping Ducky, Myra was helping Rita, Tippy was helping Chomper, and Nod was helping Hyp.

Meanwhile, Petrie was helping Tera, Guido was helping Shorty (Because Shorty forced him), Tricia was helping Rhett, Itchy was helping Ruby, and Mutt was helping Rory. "We can do this team," the fast biter said. "If we don't suck," Shorty said under his breath.

Hyp meanwhile was taking charge of his team again. "OK everybody, since I'm the biggest, strongest, and smartest, just follow my lead." "Why should Tippy or the rest us?" Tippy complained. "I just said why," Hyp retorted.

Ducky looked up at the cliff nervously. "I don't think I cn do this, I can't I can't." But it was too late to back out now.

Chirs took out the starting gun. "At the sound of the bang, GO! 3…2….1…BANG!" A random dead flyer suddenly fell from the sky. "Hope no on saw that.." Chris muttered.

The 10 climbers rushed to the wall. Hyp, Tera, Ruby, Shorty, Ali and Rory weren't having much trouble, but Chomper, Rita, Rhett, and Ducky were struggling. "You're too little swimmer," Hyp called, he was currently in the lead. "The first team to have all 5 players reach the top wins," Chris called from his signature helicopter.

"I'm trying Hyp, I am, I am," Ducky huffed. Meanwhile, Cera was watching from the ground below, trying to come up with an idea how to win….not her team winning the challenge, but how she herself could be the final winner!

CC

Cera: I figured if want to win, I need an alliance. My sister's on the sharpteeth team, so that rules her out.

"Careful Rhett!" Tricia called from the ground level, supporting his rope. "Don't worry," the longneck called. "Hey Ali, watch thi…WOAH!" Ali turned her head just in time to see what slip and get tangled up in his rope. Ali chuckled. "You're funny Rhett."

CC

Rhett: See said I'm funny (faints.)

CC

Ali: Rhett's one of my friends, but I don't _like_ him, just so you know.

Cera walked over to Myra. "Hey Myra," she said. "What is it Cera," Myra huffed, supporting the rope that was holding Rita up. "Winning those wishes from the Stone of Cold Fire sounds awesome doesn't it?" She asked. "I guess," she said, trying to not let her friend fall. "I was thinking, maybe you and me should form an alliance, make it to the final 2." "Yeah right, I doubt I'll make it," Myra replied. "Suit yourself," replied Cera, walking off.

Along the cliff's edge, Shorty, Tera, and Rory had caught up with each other. "We can do this guys," Shorty encouraged. "I've done this before in the Mysterious Beyond," said Rory. "I love life-threatening situations," Tera smiled. Shorty and Rory looked at the flyer awkwardly. "ok…" said Shorty, and began using his paws to help himself up further.

Hyp had reached the top first. "Ha, see! When you're big, you're always the best!" "Be quiet Hyp!" Tippy yelled from the ground level. Back on the Super Sharpteeth's area, Tricia's rope began slipping. "Oh no!" she said, and caught it in her mouth. "Hurry Rhett!" she called without letting go. Rhett meanwhile had managed to get himself untangled and he was able to reach the top.

"Two players up, 4 remaning for each team!" Chris called.

"We can do this Chomper!" Rita cheered, eating a dragonfly that passed by. "I can't go on," Chomper huffed. "I'm sure you can do it," Rita said, and kissed Chomper. Chomper suddenly got a burst of energy and managed to make it all the way up to the top of the cliff.

CC

Rita: Yeah, I met Chomper when my family met his. He's simply the COOLEST sharptooth ever!

Shorty was the next to get to the top. "There it was," he smiled. He looked down, getting slight vertigo from the sight. "Ok Tera, Rory, and Ruby, you can do this!" he said. Rita had reached the top at this point.

Ali was making her way up the final feet. "My team's counting on me.." she said mentally. She took a pause for a few breaths, then made it. "Only Ducky needs to reach the top for the Flatteeth team to win!" Chris called. "But will she make it in time?"

Rory and Ruby showed up next. "That was hard, hard it was," Ruby sighed. It was now Ducky Vs. Tera, and it was anyone's game. "You can do this little swimmer!" Hyp called. Ducky was losing breath. "I can't make it, I can't.." she huffed just as Tera reached the top of the cliff.

"Tera has finished! The Super Sharpteeth win the first challenge of Total Drama Valley!" Chris called. "ALL RIGHT!" Guido, Rhett, Tera, Rory, and Tricia called. "And for winning, they get to have a reward: Spend 3 hours in the nearby Hot Spring!" All the dinos looked excited. "Me love this place!" Petrie said, flying towards the water.

"Last one in's a rotten hatchling," Mutt called.

Chris looked at the Fighting Flatteeth team. "Ok FF, since you lost, you have to vote someone off the team tonight." And then he walked off.

CC

Hyp: I can't believe that little swimmer made us lose. She's so off the team!

Night came. Chris and Chef had the bonfire ready. Chris had prepared a plate with one of the flatteeth's favorite treats: Sweet bubbles. But there were only 10 of them

"You've all cast your ballots in the confession cam. If I do not cll your name, you will be the first player eliminated!'

All the team looked nervous. Chris began:

"Tippy.." Tippy walked up and ate the sweet bubble happily. "Ali…" Ali walked up and did the same thing. "Littlefoot.." The longneck walked up and he and Ali did a high-five motion with their paws. "Cera.." Cera smiled confidentally and collected hers. "Chomper.." Chomper got his, but he threw it away because it tasted awful to sharpteeth. "Rita…" Rita did what Chomper did. "Myra…" Myra got her sweet bubble, but she didn't throw it away. "Spike…" Spike walked up, but as he collected his, Chris had to remind him. "Only 1 per dinosaur dude," "Nod…." Nod looked nervously at Hyp and got his invincibility.

"Players, only 1 sweet bubble remains. And either Hyp or Ducky is going home." Ducky looked nervours, Hyp looked confident. "The final sweet bubble of the night goes to………….Ducky!'

"Oh yay!" Ducky cheered as she collected hers. "But why would you vote me off?!" complained Hyp. "Because you're a meanie Hyp," Tippy laughed. "Hyp, the Tunnel of Shame awaits.." Chris said, pointing down a tunnel.

Chris looked at the rest of the team. "The rest of you are safe…for now." "Goodnight everyone," Chomper said, walking back to the sleeping places prepared for the competitors that the humans called "Cabins."

NEXT EPISODE: The teams are put into a race through a labyrinth of caves. Alliances are formed within both teams, and another player will be voted off


	4. Episode 3: UnaMazeIng Developments

Brekclub85 presents:

TOTAL DRAMA VALLEY EPISODE 3: Una-Maze-ing Developments.

The 21 remaining dinos were resting up before the next challenge. Littlefoot and Ali were having odd dreams, because for some reason, they were in each other's. "Oh Ali.." Littlefoot said in his dream. "Yeah," she replied.

HONK!!!!!!!!!!

Littlefoot, Ali, Rory, Chomper, Cera, Ducky, Shorty, and Guido all received a rood awakening from Chris' air horn. The remaining 13 had already awoke. "Kudos to you for making the series premiere the highest-rated program in the Great Valley," Chris commented.

"It's the only show in the Great Valley," Cera mutter angrily.

"Anways, you all follow me to your next challenge," Chris said. The young dinosaurs followed Chris all the way to the hole Redclaw made in the side of the Secret Caverns long ago. "Here's the challenge: Each team takes one path through the labyrinth of caves of the Secret Caverns. First team to get out of the other side wins invincibility."

Ducky gulped "But haven't other dinos never come out of the Secret Caverns sometimes, they haven';t they haven't."

CC

Tippy: Tippy knows they aren't going to let us die…….right?

Chris blew his whistle. "Get going players!" The teams entered their paths. "This is spooky," Petrie said on the Super Sharpteeth team. "This is nothing," replied Shorty. Although Shorty isn't as tough as he looks, he can still be pretty touch.

CC:

Shorty: I'm as tough as I look.

Meanwhile on the Fighting Flatteeth team, some water was leaking from the stalagtites. "Tippy doesn't like cold water," Tippy said. "But I do," replied Ducky. "But Ducky, you're a swimmer," she replied. Ducky chuckled a little while Spike was giving her a ride.

Cera walked up to Ducky. "What Hyp said to you was mean," Cera said. "It was, it was," Ducky replied, trying to forget about it. "I was thinking: even though he was voted off, it would really show him if you one those wishes, huh?" "Oh, I just want to have fun, I do, I do," replied Ducky. "But maybe we should form an alliance, so you can at least get far," Cera suggested.

"Ok, ok," Ducky smiled. Myra walked up to Cera. "Even though I don't care about winning," the fast biter said "I don't want to be voted off early, so yeah, I'll take your offer."

CC

Cera: Great. Now with 2 other players on my side, I'll never get voted off now.

On the Super Sharpteeth team, Rory remembered something. "Careful, I heard rocks fall from the ceiling here." "Me got it," Petrie replied, flying low to the ground. Suddenly, a rather big one was falling straight towards Ruby! "Look out!" Mutt cried, and dove to save her, but missed.

"AGH!" yelled Ruby, but Rory managed to push her out of the way just in time. "Wow, thanks Rory," Ruby breathed. "Yeah, for a sharptooth you're not half bad." Shorty added. Rory felt proud, and Mutt looked embarrassed.

Tricia still looked nervous. "Daddy told me not to trust sharpteeth," she said. "You can't believe verything your dad says Tricia," Tera smiled. She hadn't really met anyone here before, so she wanted to make a good impression.

In the FF's maze, they came to a dark tunnel. "I've heard of this part, you just got to keep walking forward," Ali advised. "And everyone hold hands/paws." Littlefoot took Ali's paw, and Ali blushed. Rita took Chomper's. "I'm not letting you go, cutie biter," she complimented. Chomper also blushed. Spike and Ducky held on, as well as Cera and Myra, and Nod and Tippy.

Spike began sniffing the air. "I bet he smells treesweets," Littlefoot smiled, everyone vanishing in the darkness, "He's always like this when he smells food back home." "It's probably better than anything Chef made," Cera commented. Everyone agreed on that.

The Super Sharpteeth reached a room where a small current was going down the center. "Anyone want to take a slide?" Tera asked. "Me not so sure," Petrie gulped nervously, but Tera grabbed him, and they began riding the waves, followed by Guido, Tricia, Itchy, Shorty, Rory, Ruby, Mutt, and Rhett. Again, Mo couldn't compete in this challenge.

CC

Petrie: Me think Tera's crazy. Me like her.

CC

Rory: So, it seems I'm getting along with everyone, that's good.

As the team kept going on, Itchy kept avoiding being directly in the cameras. "Is there something wrong with you dude?" Shorty asked. "No, nothing at all," Itchy replied nervously. Shorty and the rest had an odd feeling about him.

The Fighting Flatteeth got to a fork in the road. "Which way do we go?" asked Ducky. Chomper and Rita grinned. "Chris said they sent people to find the correct path through the Secret Caverns, right?" Chomper asked. "Yeah?" replied Littlefoot. "Then me, Rita, and Myra can just sniff the trail they left behind."

"Good idea," complimented Cera. "That's using that harder than a shiny stone skull." Chomper sighed a bit at that comment, but le his team on.

Meanwhile, Rory had come up with the same idea for his team, but they accidentally walked down a dead end that the interns had went before going the right way. "Darn it," muttered Rory.

"No surprise, you're just a stupid sharptooth," Mutt commented. Rory gasped at that comment.

"I'm not stupid you dumb jerk," Rory complained. "Yeah Mutt, that was low, low that was," added Ruby. Shorty and Petrie also supported Rory.

CC

Tricia: What can I say, I have to agree with Mutt here.

Meanwhilt, the FF were walking down a spiral cavern. "We're getting closer to the end!" Cera commented. "This is what I call teamwork!"

CC

Cera: If I'm going to get those wishes, I need everyone on my side. No one's gonna stop me.

Ali looked at Littlefoot. "Today's been fun," she smiled at him. "Lack of something tasty, but fun." "Yeah, that's right," Littlefoot replied.

CC

Littlefoot: Ali and I, we just no each other well, that's why we work together well.

On the FF team, Guido was flying ahead of everybody. "Hey Rory, I got an idea," Shorty whispered in his ear. Rory listened to what the longneck had to say, and nodded. He got into stalking mode, and began sneaking up on Guido. Soon, he let out a large roar and landed right behind the flyer. "WAH!!" screamed Guido, while the rest of the team laughed.

CC

Guido: Ok, I've been teased enough already, if we lose, I'm voting Rory off.

Both team's mazes ended at a rather large cavern with two exits for the end. Both teams arrived in these tunnels at the same time. "Hey look! The finish line!" Rita and Shorty called at the same times. There was a brief moment of silence as each player turned their heads to see that the opposing team was at this point already. Eventually, Cera broke the silence by yelling "RUN FOR IT!"

Chris and Chef were waiting at the end, watching the 21 dinos scramble for it. "Tis is SO bringing in good ratings dude," he laughed. It was neck and neck, longneck and longneck, sharptooth and sharptooth, and so on. Eventually, the players began crossing the exit. "First team to have all members exit wins!" Chris reminded the young dinosaurs." The mad dash caused a massive cloud of dust to enter the air, when it cleared, they noticed that…

"THE FIGHTING FLATTEETH WIN!" Chris cheered. The FF team rejoiced. Chomper and Rita held each other's hands, and jumped up and down happily. Ali and Littlefoot did the same thing.

CC

Myra: I just don't hope Rory goes, I really like him.

Ruby walked up to Mutt. "That was really mean what you said to Rory, Mutt," she commented. "But he's a sharptooth, all of them are dumb." Mutt retorted. Ruby put her hand to her face. "You just don't get it, do you?" Ruby sighed, and walked off. Chris walked in front of everyone.

"OK, Super Sharpteeth dudes, you gotta vote someone off at that bonfire ceremony tonight." The team nodded at those rules.

CC

Mutt: Rory's going down for sure.

CC

Rory: Mutt's going down for sure.

AT THE BONFIRE CEREMONY….

Chris looked at the team. "You've all cat your ballots and made your decision. There are only 10 sweet bubbles on this plate. If you do not receive a sweet bubble, you must walk the Tunnel of Shame, and you can't come back, EVER.

Some of the players gulped. "The first name I'm going to call is….Petrie," Petrie smiled and collected his. "Shorty, Itchy, and Tera, you're safe. The 3 smiled and collected their invincibility, and Shorty gobbled his up. "Tricia and Ruby, you both are safe." They did a Hi-5 and got their sweet bubbles. "Mo." Called Chris, and tossed the sweet bubble into the water, and Mo collected it. "Guido," Chris said next. "And Rhett," both smiled and went up.

Only Mutt and Rory remained. Both looked panicked. "The final sweet bubble of the night goes to……………….Rory." The fast biter smiled and collected his invincibility, and Mutt looked sad. "You can't just insult every sharptooth," Ruby reminded Mutt as he walked down the tunnel of Shame depressed.

"Well, have a good night everybody," Chris said.

NEXT TIME: The dinos are introduced to the game of Volleyball, and 1 team realizes something they should've from the beginning of the game.


	5. Episode 4: Volley Battle

Brekclub85 presents…

TOTAL DRAMA VALLEY Episode 4: Volley Battle

That night, at the Fighting Flateeth team's Girls' Cabin, Ali, Rita, and Tippy were snoozing, while Cera was explaining the rules of her alliance to Myra and Ducky. "Rule number 1: All 3 of us vote the same person off. Rule number 2: NO betraying this alliance. Rule Number 3: No forming or joining any other alliances." Cera explained sternly, but then "Follow these and I'm sure we'll make it to the Final Three."

CC

Myra: Ok, I don't really like Cera, but hey, I still want to make it far.

CC

Ducky: Cera hasn't lied to be before, so I can trust her, I do, I do.

Meanwhile, at the Super Sharpteeth Boys cabin, Rory, Shorty, and Petrie were planning something. "You got the ground crawlers?" Shorty asked Rory. "I do," the fast biter replied. "I'll do it," Petrie silently laughed. Shorty and Rory noticed how easily Guido gets scared, so they decided to prank him. Petrie dropped the creepy crawlies on the feathered flyer's face. "Guido, wake up," Rory laughed silently, nudging him. "Wah, is it time for the next… AGH!" Guido screamed, which was so loud it woke up Rhett, Mo (who was in the water across from the cabins), and Itchy. "Not funny!"

2 DAYS LATER…..

Breakfast was being served to the players. Again, the dinos didn't exactly trust Chef's cooking skills. Shorty, Littlefoot, Cera, and Ruby were not liking his Treestar Salad, and meanwhile Chomper, Rory, Rita, and Myra even thought the spiketail carcass the production crew got from their "Already Dead When We Found It" stash was a little too rotten.

CC

Chomper: Ok, how come anywhere else, these things taste ok, but here, they taste as bad as green food?

Chris walked into the Mess Hall. "Ok campers, follow me to today's challenge. There are 20 of you here now. After tonight, only 19 will remain." Every young dinosaur gulped. They wouldn't know who would be next. Cera smiled confidentally, she just had a feeling she wouldn't go yet.

Chris led the dinos to the beach, where in the sand, the camera crew had set it up like a volleyball field, with a net, and all. "What's this Chris?" Littlefoot asked. "This is volleyball," Chris replied. "What's volleyball?" everyone asked in unison.

Chris explained the rules. "Each team has 5 people play at a time. The objective is to hit over that white thing called a net to the other team's side. Your team gets a point if it hits the ground on the opposite side. You can only score if you're serving. If you serve but your team fails to miss it, the other team gets to serve." Chris went on to explain about the various types of serves, and their was a little confusion resulting in a speech about the difference between "Spike", the spiketail, and a "spike" a way to hit the ball. Each team was deciding to go first. "Best 2 out of 3 wins the game, and we play to 7 points," Chris explained.

TDV VOLLEYBALL GAME 1:

Fighting Flatteeth: Rita, Ducky, Littlefoot, Nod, and Tippy.

"You guys can do it!" Chomper called. Rita grinned. "When you're sure I can do something Chomper, I know I can do it," Rita replied.

CC

Rita: Chomper rules!

Meanwhile, on the Super Sharpteeth team..

"I'm sorry mud brothers, I can't do this challenge either," Mo apologized. "That's ok by me Mo," Petrie replied, but Rory, Rhett, and Shorty felt different. "This is the 3rd consecutive challenge Mo hasn't been able to do anything in," Rhett whispered. "We can still do this," Tera smiled. She wanted to make as many friends as possible, so she might as well start with her teammates.

Super Sharpteeth: Rory, Tera, Petrie, Tricia, and Itchy.

"Let's do this thing!" Chris called, and blew his whistle. Rita was the first to serve….

After the ball deflated, Chris had to advise the sharpteeth not to try to serve with their mouths, Rita got it and prepared to serve with her hands.

CC

Rita: Whoops, anyway, it's just that I'm so used to using my mouth for doing stuff. (Opens mouth wide and brings it close to camera) You see that tooth on the far right? I caught my first longneck with that…

Petrie saw the ball coming. "Me got it!" he yelled. The ball was a little heavy, but Petrie managed to summon all of his strength to hit it back over the net. "Me did it! Me did it!" he cheered happily. But then, Tippy, Rita, and Nod managed to get it back to their side, and it hit Petrie and then the ground, scoring the Fighting Flatteeth the first point of the game.

CC

Petrie: Me glad they have cold stuff to put on my back.

"You did good Petrie," Tera smiled, trying to improve their mood. She knew that Petrie was already her friend. Since the episode would take to long if we showed everything, the camera crew decided to just edit together a montage of clips from the remaining portion of the first game, which the result was the FF team winning. The Super Sharpteeth team looked nervous.

"Ok, that was a bad start, but we can still do this," Shorty said. "Yeah, I know my mud brothers can do anything," Mo cheered "Aw, be quiet Mo," Shorty said under his breath. Shorty, of course, wasn't the most positive longneck there was.

TDV VOLLEYBALL GAME 2:

Fighting Flatteeth: Ali, Cera, Myra, Chomper, and Spike.

Super Sharpteeth: Ruby, Rory, Rhett, Guido, and Shorty.

"SPIKE!" Cera called, serving the ball with her head. Spike misunderstood this calling, and tried to hit the ball, resulting in a penalty for the FF team, so the SS team got to serve. Guido looked nervous, as it was his turn to serve. "Hi-ya!" He cried as he used all his might, but the ball didn't even make it over the net. The team looked mad at wimp. "What a wimp," Shorty said.

"Whoa, now that was bad," Nod commented. Littlefoot could only agree with the nodasaurus now.

Midway through the game, Rhett was going up to serve. "Ali, watch this!' he smiled. Rory slapped his own face. "She's not even on our team doofus," the fast biter complained. Rhett served a perfect serve…except for the fact it went straight to Ali, and she hit it, accompanied by Cera and Chomper.

CC

Ali: Rhett's not a bad guy, but man, he tries _too hard._

CC

Rhett: Please, Ali, if you're watching this, notice me!

CC

Myra: Ok, Cera is far from the weakest competitor. I just hope this alliance doesn't come back to bite me.

Despite Rhett's mistake, the next montage of clips occurred. The super Sharpteeth won this game. "All right!" Ruby said, happily jumping up and down. "This round we won, we won this round!' She, Rorry, Tera, and Petrie did a hi-5. "This is awesome!" Shorty said. "Now if you can excuse me for a minute.."

CC

Shorty: (Looks angrily at camera) Could you turn the camera off please?! I really have to go…"

Littlefoot went up to congratulate Ali. "You did awesome Ali!" he complimented. "Thank you Littlefoot," responded Ali. "Ah, a couple, the reality show requirement," Chris said, walking past. "We're not a couple!" they both yelled in unison. "Man, that guy gets on my nerves," Ali muttered. "Just ignore him," Littlefoot replied. "After all, this show allowed us to see each other again, I mean, we haven't since the whole Rhett incident." "Good point," Ali replied. Cera, meanwhile was talking with Ducky and Myra.

"Ok, this alliance is standing strong. Just one more game, and our team wins.!" "Yeah, we'll win, we will, we will!" Ducky said happily. Cera noticed some sweet bubbles in a tree. "Ducky, could you get me those sweet bubbles please?" she asked. "Sure Cera," Ducky replied, and went to climb the tree. "Why didn't you just get them yourself?" Myra asked. "That's what alliances are for," Cera replied.

TDV VOLLEYBALL GAME 3:

Fighting Flatteeth: Cera, Myra, Ducky, Chomper, and Littlefoot

Super Sharpteeth: Tera, Guido, Ruby, Itchy, and Shorty.

This time around, the game was a close struggle. "Man, these dino dudes are ssure some fierece competitors!" Chris said, giving commentary. "What do you say, Chef?" "Eh I don't care," the creepy looking cook replied. "Whatever man," replied Chris, and resumed watching the game.

Soon, the game was tied at 5-5. Chomper was serving. This would decide victory, or defeat for the Fighting Flatteeth. "You can do it you little biter!" Cera commented, forgetting how Chomper hated to be called that. "I'm not little!" Chomper yelled, and put all his muscles into hitting the ball. It flew over the net……started falling towards Guido….Guido went for it….but it hit him head on and scored the FF team the point, the game, and invincibility!

"The Fighting Flatteeth win!" Chris called. "You did it Chomper!!!" Rita cheered, and hugged him hard. "Thanks Rita," Chomper blushed.

CC

Shorty: OK, Guido's a loser, but Mo hasn't actually been of assistance to us aat all.

THAT NIGHT, THE BONFIRE CEREMONY…

Chris came out with a plate of sweet bubbles. "You've all cast your ballots and made your decision. There are only 9 sweet bubbles on this plate. If I don't call your name, you must walk the Tunnel of Shame, and you can't come back, Ever. " The 10 dinosaurs gulped. "The first SB of the night goes to Tera." The pterodactyl smiled and collected her treat.

"Shorty." Shorty grinned and grabbed his. "Itchy." The flyer did, but looked nervous. "Rory." "All right," he smiled, and got his. "Ruby." Ruby got hers. "Tricia." The pink threehorn quickly ran up and took hers, gobbling it up. "Petrie." As Petrie got his, Tera gave him a smile.

Only Rhett, Mo, and Guido remained. All of them knew the team had a reason to vote one of them off. "The next sweet bubble goes to…..Rhett." Chris announced. The longneck look relieved and got his treat. "Guido, Mo, down to you." Guido and Mo looked like they could explode from the nervousness. "The final sweet bubble of the night goes to………………Guido." Guido huffed a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat off his forehead with his feathers.

Mo frowned. "We're sorry Mo, but you just weren't able to help us," Tera tried to explain. "That's ok mud brothers," Mo replied. "See you all some other day," Mo called, and swam out the "Canal of Shame."

"Night everyone," said Chris.

Next time: The dinosaur's singing skills are but to the test, and enemies are formed among the Fighting Flatteeth team. You'll be surprised who goes home…


	6. 5 Music Won't Soothe These Savage Beasts

Brekclub85 presents:

TOTAL DRAMA VALLEY Episode 5: Music Won't Soothe These Savage Beasts

That night in the Fighting Flatteeth Girls' cabin, Cera, Myra, Rita, Tippy, Ali, and Ducky were playing a little game. "Tippy will now say the rules," Tippy explained. "Everyone hear, since we now know how to do what the humans call "writing", we each write down a secret, and share it with only ONE other person, the person who we give it to, and if you reveal the secret to ANYONE else, you have to spend the entire next night covered in dirty mud." Everyone made an "ugh" noise at that.

CC

Ali: I'm glad to be getting along with everyone. I already know Ducky and Cera, and Tippy's pretty cool too, and even though they're sharpteeth, Rita and Myra seem nice. I'm sure this game won't hurt our friendships in anyway.

Everyone wrote down their secrets…while, Ducky, Myra, and Rita had no problems, but Cera, Ali, and Tippy, being four-legged dinos, were having massive problems. "Keep the cameras off us," Rita called.

Everyone wrote down their secrets, and dropped it in a pile in the center. "Tippy tells you take only one secret, and you must keep it personal," the spiketail instructed. Ducky grabbed the rock that _somebody_ had written "I'm in love with Chomper." Ducky wondered who that could be from. Tippy read the secret she grabbed. "I like setting things on fire."

CC

Tippy: Tippy wants to know if we can find a way to stop fire from being made now.

Cera read the one she grabbed. It read: "A think a certain longneck here is pretty cute." Cera grinned, she KNEW whose this was.

CC

Cera: Heh heh. Blackmail material…

THE NEXT MORNING…..

All of the 19 remaining players were gathered in the Mess Hall, when Chris and chef came out with two eheels. One had all 4 of the sharpteeth players name's written, while the other had all 15 of the remaining leafeaters' names written on them.

"Since the producers know you're sick of this crappy food we've been serving you, we've decided to make two fridges full of good food for both types of you players. BUT… there is only one key to each fridge, and only one of you will get the key to each, and only you can use it. Now my assistant Chef Hatchet will spin both wheels, if he pleases."

"Whatever," Chef replied, and spun the wheels. The flattooth wheel stopped on "Tricia", while the sharptooth wheel stopped on "Rory." "All right!" Tricia bragged. She ran to grab the key, but she slipped on the way.

CC

Tricia: OK, I've been accident-prone since I left my egg. This place is still fun!

Chris made an announcement: "Since you all are…or all aren't….interested in knowing this week's challenge, I might as well tell you now: Our interviews with you beforehand all mentioned you like singing right?" "Right," replied everyone, and were about to burst into the song "Good Times, Good friends," when chris said. "No please, dudes. We don't want our ratings to lower."

"So what's the challenge?" Cera asked. "Good question Cera," replied Chris. "The interns and I have pre-selected 3 players from each team, and by the end of tonight, must come up with a new song, and whichever team has the better song wins invincibility." "That sounds fun, it does, it does," commented Ducky.

Chirs pulled out two pieces of paper. "Representing the Super Sharpteeth team will be Petrie, Ruby, and Shorty." "Ah man," Shorty sighed.

CC

Shorty: I can't sing. Listen to this…. (Sings a note, confession cam's lens can be seen cracking.)

"Representing the Fighting Flatteeth team will be Spike, Cera, and Rita." "Uh Chris?" Littlefoot asked. "Spike can't really talk, ya know." "Sucks to be you dudes," Chris replied.

LATER THAT DAY….

Outside the Super Sharpteeth cabins, Tera was trying to help her team come up with material. "What are things you know a lot about?" she asked the 3 chosen team members. "I think that's a good way to come up with a song." The longneck, runner, and flyer all thought for a moment.

"Me snuggling stick," Petrie said.

"Being the boss," Shorty said.

"Talking big, big talking," Ruby said. "This is hopeless," Tera muttered. "We're gonna lose 3 times in a row, aren't we?" complained Shorty. "Me hope not," said Petrie nervously.

The Fighting Flatteeth were preparing at their cabins. "Looks like it up's to you, Rita and Cera," Littlefoot said. "I already got an idea for a song," Rita said. "I don't think love songs to Chomper will score high," Nod muttered. "I have an idea," Chomper smiled. "I made this up back in the Mysterious Beyond:

_I'm just a sharptooth whose intentions are good,_

_Oh gosh, please don't let me be misunderstood._

"That sounds dumb," Cera muttered. "Cera, don't be mean," Littlefoot frowned. "Hey we need a good song, 1 of our teammates can't even sing," Cera retorted. "You can at least be nice," Nod said.

CC

Nod: I think I can have more fun now that Hyp and Mutt are gone. I never really wanted to be mean, I was just going with the flow.

Guido looked nervous. "Oh man, we're going down for sure," the feathery flyer said. "Don't give up dweeb," Shorty said, stepping on one of his arms. "OW!" Guido yelled. "Knock it off," Tera said. Petrie looked at Tera.

"Could you help me sing better?" Petrie asked, a little nervous. "Sure Petrie," smiled Tera. Tera knew what to say. "First off, maybe we can solve that grammar problem of yours," the flyer smiled. "Me no have no grammar problem," Petrie responded, having no idea of what Tera meant.

Cera and Rita were practicing their singing, Spike providing their "background music." Rita was fairly decent, but Cera… "Cera, you kinda need to improve your ability to sing….majorly." Cera looked furious. "Oh I can sing better than you," she said. Myra, off to side, frowned. "Not this again."

Ali chuckled. "If I heard correctly, only your mm, dad, and sister really seem to like your musical abilities." She then saw Cera's head get red with anger.

"Everybody get outta the way!" Chomper called to his teammates.

CC

Cera: OK, Ali has no idea what's she saying. That dumb longneck just won't agree that threehorns are the best at everything, including singing. But mark my words: she'll pay for that comment. (Chuckles sinisterly.)

"Well I least I don't have a secret crush on somebody!" Cera yelled for everyone, including the Super Sharpteeth team, Chris and Chef, and the camera crew to hear. Ali looked shock. "Cera you didn't!"Ali said, teeth cleched. "Yeah Cera, Tippy told you to promise last night!" Tippy said, siding with Ali.

"Repeat after me…" Tera instructed. "I like to eat treestars." Petrie took a few deep breaths. "Me….Me….M….**I** like to eat treestars," Petrie finally said triumphantly. "All right, I knew you could do it!" Tera commented. "Thank you Tera," Petrie commented. "Me..I mean I, say thanks to you." Tricia smiled. "When we win, I'll get all of you a snack from the fridge!"

"What about me?" asked Rory. "You have the other key," Tricia smiled.

Ruby looked at Itchy. "Itchy, why haven't you suggested anything?" the runner asked. "Because I just don't like it when others watch me," Itchy replied. "Then why did you even sign up for this?" she asked. "No reason," muttered Itchy.

CC

Ruby: Something's been bugging me about Itchy since he arrived, but I don't know what that something about Itchy is.

THAT NIGHT……

Cera and Ali were being briefly treated at the infirmary from a little tussle they had before the competition. "If we lose, your so out of the game Cera," Ali said angrily, Littlefoot, Tippy, and Nod agreeing with her. "We'll see about that," Cera snickered.

CC

Cera: They don't even know about my alliance with Myra and Ducky. If they only knew…"

Since all 9 of them were already there, the Super Sharpteeth team would be going first. "Good luck you guys," Guido, Tera, Itchy, Tricia, Rory, and Rhett called from the crowd.

Shorty took the lead singing part, with Petrie and Ruby doing back-up.

_Hatchling, don't understand.._

_Why we can't just hold along, to each other's paws._

_This time, might be the last, I'm afraid,_

_Unless, I make it all too clear._

_I need you so, oh oh…_

_Take these broken flyer's wings.._

"Man, where'd Shorty and Ruby come up with a song like that?" Ali listened to, impressed. Tera flew over. "It was Petrie's song," she smiled. "Whoa," Chomper, Myra, and Ducky said amazed.

Chris had been listening to his MP3 player to block out the noise, so Chef was left to judge. "OK, here's your stupid score," he said, giving the Super Sharpteeth a 9. "ALL RIGHT!" They all cheered.

The Fighting Flatteeth were next. "We need a perfect score to win, so **DON"T MESS THIS UP."** Cera said to Spike and Rita sternly. The sharptooth and spiketail shared a gulp.

Needless to say, they weren't as good. Spike could only sing medium notes, Cera was too high pitched. (Don't believe me? Rewatch the song "Things Change" From Great Day of the Flyers.) Rita was their only decent singer.

BTW, since the team couldn't agree on a song, so a lot of it was improve. Chef Hatchet gave them a score of "6."

""Looks like the Super Sharpteeth win invincibility!" Chris congratulated. "All right!" the 9 team members cheered, jumping up and down, Guido, Tera, Petrie, and Itchy flapping their wings. "So, Fighting Flatteeth, in 1 hour vote someone off in the confession cam, and I'll see you at the Bonfire Ceremony."

CC

Cera: So they thought I was mean to Ali, big deal. To stay in the game, I just needed 4 votes against Spike. Ducky I talked into by saying that Spike probably wasn't having fun here, Myra's in my alliance already, so I just needed two more. Rita seems to vote off whoever Chomper votes off, and getting Chomper to side with me? No skin off my bones.

CC

Chomper: She told me where I could find a dead threehorn and she let me eat the skin off it's bones.

THE BONFIRE CEREMONY…

"Since you're all tired, I'll just throw the sweet bubbles to you," Chris said. "And remember, whoever doesn't get a sweet bubble, must walk down the Tunnel of Shame, and they can't come back, _**ever.**_ The first sweet bubble of the night goes to Chomper," he said, throwing it to the happy rex.

"Next, Ali….Littlefoot…Myra…Rita…Ducky…" Littlefoot and Ali smiled at each other while they ate their prize. "Nod…..Tippy…" Tippy looked relieved, as did Nod. "Cera, Spike, down to you…" Chris said.

Spike looked terrified, but Cera looked confident. "Spike, you're a happy, quiet guy. That usually makes you an underdog." "What's a dog?" Littlefoot asked. "Never mind man," replied Chris. "And usually an underdog wins these things. I hate to say this, but the final sweet bubble goes to………….Cera." The threehorn smiled, collecting her prize. Spike frowned, while Ali, Littlefoot, Tippy, and Nod looked shocked. "We will miss you Spike, we will, we will," Ducky said, trying to comfort her stepbrother.

Spike walked down the tunnel.

CC

Tippy: Tippy now officially hates Cera.

CC

Ali: If Ms. Stuck-up Threehorn thinks, we won't pay her back for this, she is so wrong.

Later that night, all of the Fighting Flatteeth had gone to sleep except Ali. Meanwhile, the Super Sharpteeth were throwing a party. Ali walked over to the SS boy's cabin. "Ali? What are you doing here?" Guido asked. "Could I talk to Rory?" she asked politely. "Sure," replied Guido.

"What do you need mre for?" Rory asked. "You'll see," Ali smiled evilly.

Ali and Rory were in the Sharptooth-Food fridge. "Just sniff one out, there's probably one here," Ali said. "Ah ha! Here's one" Rory smiled, carrying a threehorn carcass. "Help me with this please." Ali asked, and Rory nodded. Carrying it back to the FF girl's cabin, Ali and Rory put it next to Cera, who was snoozing. "Just gotta wait for her to wake up now," Ali smiled. "Night Rory," she said.

THE NEXT MORNING….

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!" Ali, Ducky, Tippy, Myra, and Rita were woken up by a loud scream. "Yes.." Ali laughed in silent victory.

NEXT EPISODE: The remaining 18 enter a big freezer to see who can stand the cold the longest, Myra questions her alliance with Cera, Tippy has a secret admirerer.., a mysterious string of bad luck plagues the Super Sharpteeth, and a camper from TDI will make a guest appearance……


	7. Episode 6: Icy Cold Hearts, Literally

Brekclub85 presents:

TOTAL DRAMA VALLEY Episode 6: Icy Cold Hearts, Literally.

The 18 remaining competitors were eating breakfast in the Mess Hall, Shorty again complaining about Chef's food. "This tastes like something after it's digested!" he yelled. You got a problem with my food soldier?!" Chef retorted, staring handing the dinos their plates. "Where should I start?!" Shorty yelled back.

"Shorty, me want you to be quieter, maybe he'll make our food worse if you don't" Petrie said nervously. Shorty sighed angrily, looking around. Guido was tossing a pebble up in the air and catching it, Rhett was practicing what sounded like lines trying to impress Ali, and Tricia was having fun, trying to balance herself on shelves above the tables. At the Fighting Flatteeth table, Cera was looking angrily at Ali.

CC

Cera: You're going to pay for that Ali. Unlike me, you don't have an alliance.

Tippy, Littlefoot, Chomper, and Ali were talking. ""that was real mean of Cera," Chomper commented. "yeah," agreed Littlefoot. "Besides, why would she reveal that Ali has a crush on someone who's not even here?" Tippy, ali, and Chomper made "I dunno" looks, even though all 3 of them had a very good idea. They went back to eat their food, when suddenly there was a sudden realization.

"OH YUCK!" Ruby, Tera, Petrie, Rhett, Tricia, Shorty, Itchy, and Guido all spat out their food.

CC

Ruby: That was even more gross than usually, and it's usually gross.

Everybody was spitting out the cruddy food, except for the Rory, who was at a different table, and also, the Fighting Flatteeth's food was fine….by Chef's standards. "Now how'd this happen?" Tricia hacked. "I dunno," Ruby replied. Then Chris appeared in front of everyone in a cloud of smoke. "Players, may I tell you about today's challenge," he grinned with that creepy face of his.

"But today, I have a special guest for this challenge. Please welcome, one of the past Tdi campers, who is technically a future TDI camper…..Noah!" A tan-skinned human being with a red shirt walked in. "Hey, I'm Noah," he said in a monotone-voice. "Hello Noah," all the dinosaurs smiled. Chris started explaining. "We brought Noah back from the future to help with today's challenge: The Freezer of Endurance." "The wa?" asked Chomper.

"Yeah, for some reason they called be back to the Total Drama franchise and asked me to create an artificial self-cooling room," Noah said, intrigued by the fact he was seeing dinosaurs, but weirded-out by their behaviors. (Especially the English-speaking part.) "That's right, here's how the challenge goes:" explained Chris. "Everyone enters this cooling chamber, and as time goes on, the room will keep getting colder and colder. When you want to leave, hit the button on the inside door and you'll be let out. Last team with members standing wins!"

Myra, meanwhile, felt bad at herself for the events of last night.

CC

Myra: I can't believe I went through with that. Cera should've been voted off, not Spike. I'm quitting the alliance.

Chomper looked at Noah. "He sure doesn't look happy," he said. "Being a human, I'm sure there's no reason to be," Rita said. The two sharpteeth shared a little laugh. Chirs and Noah showed them to the freezer. "Ok dudes, just make yourself comfortable and there's a confessional built inside," Chris explained. "Any words for the players Noah?"

"Yeah…..do your best," Noah said, clearly uninterested, sitting down in a chair and reading he brought with him back from the future.

(Just so you know, when TDI characters appear in future episodes, they production crew got them to the Great Valley via the time machine mentioned in the prologue, for your information.)

Inside, all the dinos kept moving to keep their cool. "Me and Littlefoot's dad spent many cold times in worse weather," Shorty bragged. It was true, Shorty was probably the Super Sharpteeth's team's best bet.

CC

Shorty: I think Littlefoot is cool and all, it's just that I'm better at everything.

Myra walked over to Cera and Ducky. "Cera….I'm quitting the alliance," she finally huffed. Cera looked angry. "What?!" she said. "Good idea, you just lost any chance of winning those wishes," she said. "I do't care about about winning," Myra replied angrily, walking off to a corner. "I just wanna make sure I see you walk the Tunnel of Shame." Myra yelled, and walked of.

To keep their body temp out, Ali and Littlefoot were huddling as well as Rita and Chomper. "This'll keep us warm," Littlefoot smiled, a bit oblivious of Ali's feelings. "Yeah.." Ali blushed, being this close to him. They noticed that Rita's cuddling seemed more like hugging : -)

Ducky looked confused at Cera. "Why did Myra quit?" she asked with a confused look on her face. "Because fast biters are dumb," Cera replied. Ducky didn't know what to say. "But she and Rory seem smart, they are, they are," Ducky said. "Oh Ducky.." Cera laughed.

CC

Cera: At least Ducky will be easier to keep on my side. It's good to have alliances with someone a bit younger than you.

At this point, Nod became the first dinosaur to walk out of the freezer. "I'm sorry, it's just _too cold._" He complained. "We understand Nod," called Littlefoot. Petrie meanwhile was shivering his butt off when Shorty and Rory came to him with an idea.

Guido was just sitting around, using his wings to keep warm when the trio of Petrie, Rory, and Shorty came to him. "Hey Guido, we're sorry about the pranks we've been pulling on you," Rory apologized, a bit of fakeness it his voice, but Guido didn't realize this.. "So, me wanting to apologize: we got your favorite food: bugs." Petrie said. Guido looked at the wall, and saw a ground crawler stuck to the wall. "Oh boy," he smiled.

CC

Guido: Maybe these guys aren't so bad after all.

But when Guido went to eat it, he saw the bug was smashed completely against the wall, and his lips and tongue got stuck to them! "Hey that was mean," Tera said, flying over to help Guido.

CC

Guido: I hayyy hemmm…

Tera decided she was getting cold too, so she was going to help Guido out of the freezer too. "Hey Tera?" Guido asked, his mouth still sore. "Yeah?" replied Tera. "If we lose, could you vote Shorty off with me?" Tera looked contemplatively for a second, then said yes. Even though she liked Petrie more, she didn't like seeing Guido get picked on. "Thanks Tera," Guido said.

Chris, meanwhile, was enjoying a meal for the show's staff. "Can you believe we lost 4 interns getting the freezer into place?" he asked Chef and Noah. "Whatever," replied Noah. "You want to go in there and join them?" Chris asked. "Something that involves physical activity? No way," replied Noah.

Over the next few minutes, Ruby, Itchy, Tippy, Rory, and Ducky all left the freezer. Only 10 remained: Shorty, Littlefoot, Cera, Chomper, Tricia, Petrie, Rita, Myra, Rhett, and Ali remained. "Watch me sister," Tricia laughed happily. She was using her paws and gliding across the ice, it was a neat sight. "Yeah, whatever." Myra and Cera were still in the middle of an argument: (Bossy, weak, bottom of the food chain were some of the words exchanged.)

Chomper and Rita were ready to get out. "Let's go Chomper," Rita smiled. "Sure," Chomper replied. He felt his usual purple color turn blue, so he wanted to get out of their as soon as possible. But as they were walking out, Chomper looked at Petrie. "Uh…Petrie?" Chomper asked concerned.

Petrie was completely frozen solid! "I guess he's out," Littlefoot said, concerened for his friend. "I'll get him out of here Littlefoot," Chomper smiled, carrying the frozen flyer-sicle out of the frozen room. "So what are we going to do about the flyer dude?" Chris asked. "The heater isn't working, so how are we going to defrost him?"

Rory thought for a second, then he came up with an idea. "Give him to me," the fast biter suggested, and Chris did. Rory then put Petrie in his mouth! All the leafeaters as well as Chomper and Rita gasped. "Don't worry, I'm not going to eat him, flyers taste bad compared to most other flatteeth," Rory explained. "I"ll just melt him with my saliva." When Petrie finally unfroze, he saw where he was. "AAAHHH!" he screamed, and flew off before Rory could explain. "He'll be back," said Guido.

Rhett meanwhile, was trying to impress Ali…..again. "_Maybe she'll she how strong-willed I……DARN IT"S COLD!"_ Rhett went over to the door. "Sorry, I can't go on. Tricia, Shorty, it's up to you two." "Got it," replied Shorty. Tricia, meanwhile, for fun, was headbutting the ice. "Be careful there Tricia," advised Shorty.

CC

Tricia: I'm not that accident prone, am I? (As she turns to walk around, she knocks the camera out of position with her tail.)

Myra and Cera were still in heated (despite the cool temperature) argument. "You user," criticized Myra. "You weakling," replied Cera. Ruby, Guido, and Tippy were talking to Noah meanwhile. "What's the future like?" Guido asked.

"Good, except for the dimwits coughLindsaycough" Noah replied. "But the worst part is playing games," "But we like games," Ruby replied. "You're weird," she said, not angry, just confused.

CC

Shorty: I like this Noah guy's attitude.

Petrie and Tera were chatting. "Me notice something weird," the flyer commented. "What is it Petrie?" Tera asked. "For the past days, our team has had nothing but bad luck. The bad food this morning, the bunk above you collapsing tonight. Me no think it can get any worse." As he was saying this, Tricia walked out of the freezer, Littlefoot and Ali soon following.

Only Cera, Myra, and Shorty remained. Cera and Myra were panting from their occasional physical fight. Shorty looked confident that the Super Sharpteeth were going to win. "Ha, I'm still feeling perfectly OK," he laughed to the girls. Myra was really ticked off at Cera. "That's it Cera, you're on your own in this challenge!" yra yelled. She was just about to walk out of the freezer, when Chris came in. "Looks like the Fighting Flatteeth win invincibility!" "HUH?!" Cera and Myra went. They looked at Shorty, an icicle had fallen on his head, knocking him out!

CC

Cera: Wow..

CC

Myra: That was too easy.

"More bad luck," complained Petrie. "There's no such thing as superstitions, pterodactyl," Noah commented. "But how did that icicle fall?" Guido asked. It just didn't make sense.

THAT NIGHT AT DINNER….

To make sure there would be no colds caught, all the flatteeth were served nice warm bowls of treestar soup while the sharpteeth got threehorn soup. "My head still aches," Shorty complained. "Oh sorry, that was me," Tricia apologized. "Huh?" her team replied. "My head-butting knocked the icicle, and I accidentally knocked this weird stuff into our food this morning. That's what caused the bad taste."

CC

Rhett: Oh,

CC

Shorty: come

CC

Rory: on!

THE BONFIRE CEREMONY.

Chris came out with a plate of 8 sweet bubbles. "You've all cast you ballots and made your decision. Whoever…" "Yeah, we know the drill," said Shorty.

Chriss huffed. "OK, here we go. The first sweet bubble of the night goes to Petrie." "Yay," chuckled Petrie, and collected his treat. "Next, Rory." Rory raised his hand in the air happily. "Itchy….Ruby….Guido….Tera…Rhett." Shorty and Tricia gulped.

"Shorty, Tricia, down to you. The final sweet bubble of the night goes to…………………….Shorty." Shorty smirked and collected his invincibility. "Jerks," Tricia muttered, and walked down the Tunnel of Shame. "The rest of you are safe…for now," Chris teased. The players gather to watch Noah head back to the future in the time machine. "Bye Noah," Littlefoot waved. "Whatever, I'm outta here," Noah said, and warped back to 2008.

That night, at the Fighting Flatteeth girl's cabin, Tippy noticed something weird. There was a rock on her bunk, shaped like a heart. "For Tippy?" she said. But she looked around. She had no idea who sent it. "Does someone…like Tippy?"

Next episode: The 17 remaining players engage in a log race around the fast and big waters, Chomper becomes addicted to cola, and someone isn't quite who they seem to be… (And guest starring Bridgette of TDI!)


	8. Episode 7: Big Trouble on Big Water

Brekclub85 Presents:

TOTAL DRAMA VALLEY Episode 7: Big Trouble on Big Water

That night, at the Fighting Flatteeth Boys' cabin, Littlefoot, Chomper, and Nod were chatting. "Nod….I'm surprised," Littlefoot commented. "You seem much nicer than Hyp or Mutt," "Yeah, I noticed that too," added Chomper. "Well, I never really enjoyed hanging out with thoise two much," Nod admitted. "I don't really like being a bully, I don't make many friends that way." "We'll be your friends," Chomper smiled. "Thanks," replied Nod.

THE NEXT MORNING…..

"AH-CHOO!" Cera and Myra sneezed. Having spent the longest in the freezer, it wasn't surprising that these to girls caught colds. "You don't sound too good Cera, you don't, you don't," Ducky commented. "Good observation," Cera replied sarcastically. Ali felt bad for Myra being sick, but when it came to Cera.

CC

Ali: If she's going to stay in the game, I might as well enjoy her misery.

Breakfast came. "You know, me mom knows a good cure for colds," Petrie said to the two sick dinos. "What is I---ah-choo-it?" Cera sighed. Petrie laughed nervously. "Something me don't have on hand right now," he chuckled. The threehorn and fast biter sighed.

Chomper looked around. "Where's our water?" he asked. "We ran outta it for today's show," Chef explained. "So deal with it solider!" "Ok," Chomper replied nervously. But he was getting thirsty.

Chris then appeared "Before I explain your next challenge, let me introduce the next camper from the future: Bridgette!" A girl with light blonde hair and a light blue shirt walked in. "Hello there," she smiled. "Hello Bridgette, I'm Ali," Ali smiled. "Cool, a brontosaurus," Bridgette replied.

CC

Littlefoot: She looks nicer than that Noah guy.

Chomper was looking around for something to drink, this sharptooth was thirsty! Chomper walked into the staff's services room. He then saw lots of bottles with liquid in them. Since all the dinos knew how to read and write now, he proceeded to read it. "Ko….la?" he said, confused, but he grabbed one of the bottles, ripped it open with his claws, and drank the substance.

CC

Chomper: That was tasty! And, I feel more wide awake for some reason…

Chomper got back outside just as Chris was explaining the challenge: "Ok dudes, your challenge will be to build a raft for each team, and race it from this starting point to the lagoon over there. The course will take you through both the Great Valley and the Mysterious beyond, for your information." "What's a raft?" asked Ruby.

Bridgette chuckled a bit. "A raft is something you build that allows you to stay floating on water." she explained. "That sounds fun," Petrie commented. "Before arriving here, Bridgette has decided to assist the Fighting Flatteeth in this challenge," Chris said

CC

Shorty: Of course. The girl sides with the team with more girls.

BULDING THE RAFTS portion of the challenge:

Guido, Itchy, Ruby, and Rory were building the Super Sharpteeth's raft, while Rita, Chomper, Ali, and Nod handled the Fighting Flateeth's. Each team was given five logs for the main material to make the rafts. "I got it," Littlefoot suggested. "Let's tie them together with tree vines!" Everyone like this suggestion. "Not ba---CHOO!" Cera sneezed. She and Myra's colds would probably last the remainder of the day.

Ruby and Rory got the vines for their raft, while Bridgette was assisting her team in that department. "I never knew dinosaurs could talk," she commented. "This is the one of the most incredible experiences of my life." "Yeah, seeing a threehorn is an awesome sight," Cera bragged. The remaining 8 members of her team sighed.

Petrie flew over to Tera. "Me have a question for you Tera," he began. "Where did you come from? Me never saw you in the Great Valley." Ters was silent. "I don't want to talk about it," Tera commented. "But why?" Petrie asked. "Nevermind," Tera said sternly.

CC

Tera: Look, I hope everyone here and all you viewers can accept the fact I don't like talking about my past, OK?

Chris walked over to the teams. "These rafts look awe-some!" he said. "5 minutes until the big race begins." Chomper was thirsty again. "Maybe I should grab some of those ko-las for the challenge," he thought, and ran back inside, grabbing some bottles. When he got back, he hid the bottles in one of the log's holes. The teams were given several big branches.

"We can use these to steer the rafts," Bridgette explained. The teams + Bridgette got on the vehicles. "At the sound of the shot, GO!" Chris explained. "3…2…1….BANG!" another flyer suddenly fell to the ground. "I just have no luck with these things," he laughed.

The rafts took off. The fast water was unusually fast. "All right!" cheered Shorty. "Your team's going down, bro!" he called to Littlefoot. "Don't count your hatchlings before they hatch Shorty," Littlefoot taunted back. Bridgette smiled. "Pretty smooth ride. Reminds me of surfing back in the future," she said.

Shorty, Rory, and Petrie were rowing the SS team's raft, as was Guido. "The water's calm here," Shorty commented. "What say we push Guido in, shall we." Petrie and Rory nodded with a little evil smile. Guido was just sitting there, humming a tune, when Shorty snuck up.

"Surprise geek," he laughed, and knocked Guido off the raft. "AGH!" called Guido, trying to keep above the water. "That's night funny guys," Tera commented, flying off and grabbing Guido. "Me sorry," Petrie admitted. Tera liked Petrie, so she only said," That's OK."

As the rafts were going through the Great Valley, the players could see some of their fans. Lots of longnecks were rooting for Ali, Shorty, or Littlefoot. Threehorns were cheering on Cera, flyers were cheering for Guido and Petrie. "Looks like even dinosaurs like TV,' Bridgette commented.

Chomper reached under one of the gaps in the logs and grabbed one of the sodas. "What's that Chomper?" Rita asked. "It's called a kola," Chomper replied. "It's a tasty human drink. Want some?" "No thanks," Rita replied, and gave Chomper a hug.

Itchy looked over at the trio of Petrie, Rory, and Shorty, who were still laughing at Guido. "h, those guys remind me of…" he began to say. "Who?" asked Ruby suddenly. "Oh, no one," Itchy replied nervously. Ruby gave him a suspicious glanc, but resumed rowing the raft.

CC

Guido: What makes me such a target for being picked on, huh? My lack of good flying, my odd voice, what?

The two teams were entering a tunnel. "I think this is where the Mysterious Beyond portion of the fast water starts," Rory said to his team. "cool," called Myra. "You think we'll see other sharpteeth we know?" asked Myra from the FF raft. The others gulped. "Don't worry guys, since even sharpteeth get the show, they won't attack or try to eat you," Chomper explained.

CC

Chomper: Not all sharpteeth are mindless killers. I _know_ what a mindless killer is. (Brief pause.) coughDoc-cough

And Chomper was right, some sharpteeth kids were watching the challenge from the side, cheering on (in the sharptooth language) either Chomper, Rita, Rory, or Myra. "Hey guys," Chomper and Rita roared back.

Eventually the two rafts reached a fork in the fast water. "Oh great, which way to go?! Ac-choo?!" Cera sneezed. There were two paths: one leading into a cave, the other, under several rocky arches. Itchy suddenly looked like he had an idea.

"Take those caves, they're a shortcut I know!" "You sure?" asked Shorty. "Trust me," Itchy replied. The Fighting Flatteeth took the opposite path. "This time period's pretty neat," Bridgette complimented.

CC

Nod: I haven't even known this human for half a day, and I already think she's better than Hyp or Mutt.

Tippy walked over to Ali. "Tippy found the oddest thing last night," she said. "What is it Tippy?" Ali asked. "Tippy found a rock…shaped like a heart," she explained. Ali smiled. "That means someone likes you, " Ali teased, but Tippy looked confused. "But Spike has already been voted off, so who gave this to Tippy?" she asked again.

"Good point Tippy," Littlefoot commented.

As the Super Sharpteeth were going through the caves, Rhett looked concerned. "You sure this is a shortcut Itchy?" he asked. "I'm sure, Ive been here before," Itchy replied. "When?" asked Ruby, suspicious. "Uh, some time ago….when I was looking for bugs," Itchy replied.

Back on the FF raft, Myra noticed something odd. "Is it just me," she began, wiping her nose "Or are we going unusually faster?" The group soon saw why: they were heading straight for a whirlpool. "Row back!" yelled Bridgette, but Chomper had slipped off the raft. "Chomper!" Littlefoot and Rita screamed.

CC

Rita: I love Chomper more than anything else, I' not just stand there and watch him potentially drown!

Bridgette had an idea. She untied one of the vines holding up the raft (but just one so the raft wouldn't come apart, and held it over the edge. "Grant on, rex dude!" she called to the spiraling Chomper. Rita and Litttlefoot assisted her in this. Chomper managed to summon his sharptooth strength and grab the vine. "Hold on, we'll get you to safety," Littlefoot said.

CC

Littlefoot: Chomper's still one of my closet friends, I had to help him.

Chomper managed to get pulled back on to the raft. "That part's good guys," Tippy began, "BUT HOW ARE TIPPY AND EVERYONE ELSE GONNA GET OUT OF THIS SPINNING WATER?!" Bridgette thought of a plan. "If all of us row at once, if we can row fast enough, we'll be able to get outta here!"

Chomper suddenly felt odd. He felt like this since he first drank the sodas. He suddenly felt like he had the energy to hunt down and take down a grownup longneck. "Gimme a branch," he said very fast. Cera did, and Chomper started rowing so fast, his arms had more power than the whirlpool! The raft managed to get to safety. "Woo hoo! All right!" Go Chomper!" the Fighting Flatteeth cheered. But then they noticed Chomper had fallen asleep. "I know what that was," Bridgette smiled, eying the soda bottles. "A sugar rush. It gives human temporary bursts of energy, but it makes you completely crash afterwards. He shouldn't have more soda," "Gotcha," Rita nodded in reply.

The Super Sharpteeth, meanwhile, after so much time, had finally made it out of the caves. "What did I tell you?" Itchy laughed. "There's the finish line." Guido looked ahead. "Yeah….and there's the other team about to cross it!" he panicked. "Huh?!" all 8 of the dinos went in unison. It was too late to row faster as the Fighting Flatteeth crossed the finish line. "The Fighting Flatteeth win!" Chris called with his megaphone. "All right!" cheered cera, and was about to give Myra a Hi-5, but then they scoffed at each other.

"You cost us the game," Shorty said to Itchy angrily. "You're going down!"

THE BONFIRE CEREMONY….

Chris came up with the plates of sweet bubbles. "What a day it's been, eh dudes?" he commented, watching Nod carrying a still snoozing Chomper back to the Fighting Flatteeth boys' cabin. "The good news is, I had a great lunch today. The bad news is: one of you is going home tonight through the Tunnel of Shame, and you can't come back, ever. You've all cast your ballots in the Confession Cam."

Everyone looked nervous. "The first sweet bubble of the night goes to Tera," Tera grinned and flew over. "Next….Petrie….Rhett….Ruby….Guido…Rory…" The 5 teammates all collected their prize, Rory of course throwing his away, since it tasted terrible to sharpteeth. "Shorty, Itchy, down to you," Chris commented.

"The final sweet bubble goes to……." But before Chris could say who, he and the dinos heard massive and fast footsteps coming from the Tunnel of Shame. All of a sudden, a big belly dragger appeared.

"Icky!" yelled the belly dragger. "I know that's you! You didn't think I'd find you here, huh?! You think disguising your voice and coloring your feathers a different color could fool _me?!"_ The flyer flew up. "Dang it Dil! I thought I had gotten rid of you! You're even worse than this leafeater food I had to eat. I'm outta here!!" Icky flew high into the sky. "YOU GET BACK HERE!" Dil yelled, running back through the Tunnel of Shame.

"Well, that takes care of that," Chris commented. "Night everyone," he said, while Shorty, Guido, Tera, Ruby, Rory, Rhett, and Petrie just sat there wide-eyed at what had just happened.

NEXT EPISODE: The 16 remianing players enter a Lyoko-like VR world where they must try to devirtualize each other, Cera tries to make Myra's life miserable, and Myra meanwhile develops her relationship with Rory.


	9. Episode 8: Game Over, Dude

Brekclub85 Presents…..

TOTAL DRAMA VALLEY Episode 8: Game Over, Dude

"Bye everyone!" Bridgette waved, getting into the time machine to head back to 2008. "Bye Bridgette!" Littlefoot, Ruby, Chomper, Tera, and Petrie called, and everybody waved to her, even Cera. Even Cera liked that human.

CC

Tippy: Tippy wants to know: Does anyone in the Great Valley know who gave Tippy those heart-shaped rocks? Seriously, Tippy would appreciate that.

Shortly after Icky's "elimination" and Bridgette's return to the future, the 16 remaining dinos were back in their cabins. In the FF girl's cabin, Ali and Tippy were having a friendly chat, Rita and Myra were talking in their native sharptooth tongue so the others couldn't understand them. "Cera's got to pay," Myra said angrily. "The more I remember that night, the more I feel bad for Spike."

"I know what you mean," Rita replied. "Cera's been mean to Chomper before, I heard. I'm on your side Myra." Myra looked over at Cera and Ducky, who were sharing treestars…which Cera had Ducky collect all by herself. "Pitiful," Myra muttered in disappointment towards Ducky.

LATER THAT NIGHT………

A few of the interns were talking with Chris. "You sure these things are safe?" one intern asked. "Dudes, were on a budget. This will probably bring up the ratings." "Whatever," Chef replied. Everybody was holding weird metallic helmets. All of these helmets had cords. And all of the cords were connected to a main computer mainframe. "OK, let's get this show on the road man," Chris smiled in his sadistic-type of smile.

Chef snuck into the Fighting Flatteeth Boy's cabin. He rather roughly threw one on each of Littlefoot, Chomper, and Nod's heads, but they didn't wake up. Another intern went into the Super Sharpteeth girls' cabin and put one on Tera and Ruby. A third went into the SS boy's cabin, putting a helmet on Shorty, Guido, Rory, Rhett, and Petrie. A rather nervous intern entered the FF girls' cabin, not trying to awake the 6 girls who were inside it currently.

Chris, meanwhile, was enjoying a soda. "Aw…the tasty flavor of Fizzy Master." He then gave the camera a look. "What? The company from the future's allowing us to have product placement." Chef and the interns returned. "We got the stupid helmets all set up," Chef said. "Now what?" Chris let out a chuckle. "Now…..let the game begin." He flipped a switch.

A computerized voice began speaking. "Scanning dino DNA….Virtualization." Everyone was sleeping throughout this. Soon, they would wake up….

THE NEXT MORNING………..

Te 16 remaining players' eyes slowly opened. After everyone blinked for a few moments, Petrie finally shouted "WHERE ARE WE?!" Suddenly, a giant screen turned on. "Whoa," everyone screamed, than Chris' face appeared. "Morning dudes," he laugh in his minor-psychopathic way. "What's going on Chris?" Littlefoot asked. "Your next challenge my man," Chris replied. Everyone looked around at what happened next.

"You're in a video game, players," Chris laughed. "What's a video game?" asked Ruby. "It's sort of like a sleep story that your in control of," Chris explained Suddenly, flat rocks were digitized in front of Cera, Littlefoot, Ali, Nod, Shorty, Rhett, and Tippy. Little virtual swords appeared in front of Ducky, Petrie, Tera, Guido, and Ruby. Little ray blasters appeared for Chomper, Rita, Myra, and Rory. "What are these for?" Chomper asked.

CC

Chomper: This challenge was very weird. I mean, in this "ved-Eeoh game" my senses wouldn't work. I bet humans find these things stupid.

Chris kept explaining the rules. "Using those weapons, you must fight each other." Everyone looked shocked. "But we're friends!" called Ali. "We wouldn't hurt or fight each other." Chris chuckled. "Don't worry Ali," Chris replied. "Your bodies aren't in this video game, just your minds." The footage suddenly stopped.

Chirs walked in front of the camera. "ello viewers, it took us about 30 minutes just to explain the whole concept of video games to them, so we had to cut that part out. The footage then resumed.

"Each of you has a life point meter. Every time you're hit, it goes down. When it reaches 0, the game's over for you and you will reawaken in the real world. Last team with players still standing wins." At this point,. The concept of video games sounded fun to the dinos.

Suddenly, a big virtual wall emegerged from the ground and separated the FF and SS teams. "Just so this game won't end in a minute, you have to navigate this game world to find everyone." Chris said. _"And so I can have more time for hair care products_" he added mentally.

Rory picked up his ray blaster. "How does this work?" he asked. He pressed the button while unintentionally facing Petrie, and a big ray suddenly hit Petrie. Petrie wasn't hurt, but he started to flicker like whenever a character in a video game takes damage. "Me ok," Petrie said. "Just don't do it again Rory," "Got it," the fast biter replied. Petrie lost half his life points because of that blast.

Players began taking off different paths. "Good luck Rory," Myra waved to her fellow fast biter. "Hey," Cera said angrily. "He's on the _other_ team, you're supposed to wish us good luck." Myra fumed a bit. "You're not even a team player," she said under her breath, walking off.

Meanwhile, Ali and Littlefoot were walking down a path. "Can you believe all the things we've seen for the first time since humans arrived?" Littlefoot commented amazed. "I know," Ali smiled back at Littlefoot's face. When Littlefoot turned his head, Ali quickly turned hers.

CC

Littlefoot: Ali and I have been friends since we first met. I just don't get why she spends most of her time here with me.

Ducky was practicing swinging her virtual blade. "This is heavy, it is, it is," she commented, using her strength just to keep holding it up. "Never mind that," Cera replied "we have to make sure we win this challenge." "But how?" Ducky asked. "Go help our team fight? "No," Cera chuckled. "That's too risky. "Let's just hide here and wait to every one else devirtualizes themselves." Myra huffed overhearing that while she walked off.

CC

Myra: I can't believe that threehorn! The next time we lose, she is so voted off!

In the Super Sharpteeth team, Petrie and Rhett were going together. Rory was going by himself, as was Shorty. Tera was helping Guido just so he wouldn't be picked on again. "We won't win, it's 7 on 9," Guido sighed. "Don't be a pessimist Guido," Tera laughed.

CC

Tera: At least Petrie isn't negative, even if he can be a fraidy-flyer sometimes. (Giggles a little.)

Rhett and Petrie rounded a bend, when Littlefoot and Ali entered the corner of their eyes. "How are we gonna get them?" Rhett asked. "I can hit them from afar, but you'd need get close up." "Me thinking," replied Petrie. But then, Ali had seen them.

"Let's get ready," Ali said in a battle-ready voice. "Uh oh," Petrie and Rhett said. Ali tossed her flat rock out of her mouth and towards Rhett, it grazed Rhett's head and took about one-fourth of Rhett's life points off. The rock than came back like a boomerang.

"Awesome!" laughed Ali. "Let's go," Petrie called to Rhett. Meanwhile, Chomper and Rita were walking down a tunnel together. "This is sooooo cool Chomper," Rita laughed, when suddenly they saw 2 flyers nearby. It was Guido and Tera. "On no," Guido sighed.

CC

Guido: Ever since Shorty, Rory, and Petrie have started being jerks to me, I've really lost self-confidence.

"I'll take em Guido," Tera laughed. Chomper fired his laser, and the two flyers barely managed to dodge it. "You go find Shorty or Rory," she advised. Guido nodded and glided off.

Myra, meanwhile, was on a higher path. She looked down and saw Cera and Ducky, still in the first virtual room, not doing anything. "That tares it," she mumbled. She looked ahead, and saw Rory. Suddenly, she had an idea of how to get back at Cera. "Hey Rory," she called. Rory turned, aiming his blaster, but Myrs quickly said. "Wait, wait, I give up." "Huh?" asked Rory.

Shorty, meanwhile, was in the middle of a battle with Tippy and Nod. "This is bad," Nod said. Since the 3 were all four-legged flatteeth, they were all using the boomerang rocks. Shorty ran up some digital steps to dodge Tippy's attack. "Shorty got lucky that time,"  
Tippy taunted. "We'll see spiketail," Shorty laughed. Nod went to attack, but Shorty jumped onto his back. He tossed his rock at Nod at point blank range. The damage did enough to wipe out all of Nod's life points.

In the real world, Nod's helmet came off automatically. "That felt weird," commented Nod. "So what now?" she walked out of the Fighting Flatteeth Boy's cabin, when he saw Chris. "Hey Chris…." Nod began to say, but saw that Chris was completely glued to blow drying his hair. "Nevermind," Nod said, and walked off to the Mess Hall.

In the Rhett and Petrie Vs. Ali and Littlefoot fight, Petrie was nearly out of lifeponts. Rhett managed to get a direct hit on Littlefoot, wiping him out. "all right Rhett!" cheered Petrie. But cheering on his teammate distracted him enough for Ali to attack him head on. "Ah man…" Petrie muttered. Rhett was about to attack Ali, but even though it was just a game, he couldn't do it.

CC

Ali: I can't hit Ali, she wouldn't like me then…right?

Ali giggled a little at Rhett, then hit him with the rock. Now only 12 players were still in the world.

Tera meanwhile, was having trouble with Chomper and Rita. It was a bad idea to face them head-on, so she tried to flee. "You can't get away Tera," Chomper called playfully. "Us sharpteeth are as great hunters here as we are in real life." Tera tried to fly in a zig-zag pattern, but Rita managed to get a good laser blast in. "Darn it," Tera said. Chomper and Rita gave each other a hi-5 as they won. "What next?" asked Rita.

In the entrance hall, Ducky and Cera were still staying put. "I really think we should help our team, I do, I do," Ducky commented. "And risk being defeated, no way," Cera said in return. Ducky thought that this was part of the alliance, so she stayed put.

"What's going on Myra?" Rory asked. "Look, I want to take Cera down, and I can tell you where to find her, she's getting on my nerves." Rory thought about this for a second, if this was anyone else on the Fighting Flatteeth team, he would think it was a trap, but for some special reason….he trusted Myra. "Sure, I'll help ya get Cera back," Rory laughed. As the two fast biters began to take off, Rory noticed something. It was something that Chris explained was called a "powerup," Rory walked over to it, and suddenly a computerized voice said. "Super Blast collected. It automatically destroys every opposing team member in sight." "This sounds awesome," Rory said.

Tippy managed to take down Shorty. "Darn it," Shorty complained as he returned to the real world. "Don't underestimate Tippy," the spiketail laughed successfully. She soon met up with Ali, Chomper, and Rita. "So what comes next?" Ali asked. "Tippy doesn't know," Tippy replied. "Maybe we should head back into the Entrance Hall." Chomper nodded, and the 4 set off. The were ahead of Rory and Myra…..neither was aware of what the other group was doing.

Ruby meanwhile had no luck finding anyone the entire game. "This challenge was boring, boring was this challenge," she sighed, when suddenly she bumped into Guido. "Agh!" shouted Guido. "Shh…it's me," Ruby whispered to Guido. "Oh thank goodness. Ruby, it's just you," Guido panted in relief. Then, they saw Rory walking with Myra. "What's she doing here?" Ruby called suddenly. "Myra is one the other team, isn't she?" Rory explained the situation.

"Selling out a teammate, well, we'll come with ya." Guido laughed, and the 4 took off. Back in the entrance hall, Cera and Ducky saw Tippy, Rita, Chomper, and Ali arrive. "Where have you been?" Ali complained. Ali still hadn't forgiven Cera for the incident in episode 5. "Using good strategy," Cera replied. "Looks like we're gonna win," Chomper smiled. Suddenly, they heard Myra's voice say, "She's in here."

Everyone turned in time to see Rory charging up the Super Blast. Myra's vengeful smiled turned into a shocked expression to see her ENTIRE team in the entrance hall. "Oh, crud.." Myra said. He scheme went array completely. She didn't want _this. _Try as they might, Rory's blast was large and Ali, Cera, Chomper, Ducky, Tippy, and Rita's life point counts all hit zero. In the real-world, everyone was wide-eyed. "Tippy can't believe it," Tippy said in shock. "Myra betrayed us!" In the game, Myra sighed, everything had went wrong.

Myra then hit herself with her own sword, devirtualizing herself and ending the game. Rory, Guido, and Ruby jumped up in victory, though Rory felt bad about Myra. "The Super Sharpteeth win!" Chris called as the final 3 SS teammates returned back to the valley. "Fighting Flatteeth, looks like you have to vote someone off." Myra tried to explain the situation.

CC

Ali: I just can't believe that fast biter.

CC

Rita: Though Chomper is awesome, Myra was one of my closest friends in the Mysterious Beyond. I'm siding with her.

THE BONFIRE CEREMONY……

6 of the Fighting Flatteeth looked fine, while Myra and Cera exchanged mad glances, and Ducky looked nervous. "Well, after a day of pure relaxation for me, it's time for the fear-inducing Sweet Bubble Ceremony," Chris laughed. "I only have 8 sweet bubbles of safety on this plate. If you don't receive a sweet bubble, you must walk the Tunnel of Shame, and you can never ever ever come back." Everyone gulped. "Ali." Chirs said, and the girl longneck collected her prize.

"Rita…..Littlefoot….Tippy….Nod…..Chomper." Every dinosaur whose name was called looked relieved. Chomper and Rita let the others eat their sweet bubbles. Down to Ducky, Myra, and Cera. "The next name I'm going to call is………..Ducky," Chris announced. Ducky smiled, but looked a little scared. "Cera, Myra, down to you…" Chirs commented. The threehorn and fast biter exchanged angry glances. "The final sweet bubble of the night goes to……………………………Cera." Cera laughed, as Myra looked angry. "Tunnel of Shame time for you," Cera laughed. Myra huffed and began to walk towards the tunnel.

As Myra was about to walk out, she turned and faced Cera and Ducky. "I may be out of the game," Myra said. "But I promise…I'll make sure you pay for everything you've done cera," she vowed. Cera didn't look scared. Myra turned to Ducky. "Ducky…get out of that alliance while you can. She's just using you." Ducky gulped.

CC

Ducky: Cera doesn't use me. We're friends, we are, we are. (looks unsure.)

As Myra was about to walk away, she heard Rory call "Wait up!""Bye Rory," Myra smiled at the male fast biter. Suddenly…Rory gave her a big kiss! "See you in the near future," Rory waved. Tippy, Rita, and Ali awed at this. Tippy and Ali now felt bad about voting her off.

CC

Ali: Cera will pay, Myra. We promise.

NEXT EPISODE: The teams must return eggs to various nests in a game version of "The Great Egg Adventure,", Tippy and Ali team up to make Cera's life miserable, and a mix-up spells disaster for a certain player……


	10. Ep 9: The Disaster Filled Egg Adventure

Brekclub85 presents:

TOTAL DRAMA VALLEY Episode 9: The Disaster-Filled Egg Adventure

In the Super Sharpteeth boys' cabin, Shorty, Rhett, and Petrie were trying to cheer up Rory. "It'll be ok Rory," Petrie said. "Me know you'll see Myra again when the game's over." "Thanks guys," Rory replied. Guido meanwhile, hadn't gotten to like Rory, Shorty, and Petrie.

CC

Guido: They're still big jerks.

That night, when everyone was snoozing, a mysterious figure entered the Fighting Flatteeth girls' cabin. He dropped something off near Tippy's bed, then dashed out. One of the spiketail's eyes shot open. "Who's there?" she called, not wanting to wake up Rita, Ali, Cera, or Ducky. No response.

THE NEXT MORNING……

Since it would be a while before the next challenge started, some of the players were just having some fun. Littlefoot, Nod, Rory, Shorty, Chomper, Rita, Ruby, and Petrie were playing a game of Pine Cone. (Rules explained in my other fanfic, Sharptooth Valley.) "I got it!' Rory laughed, on Chomper, Rita, and Nod's team. "You can't get it if I got it," Ruby taunted, grabbing it out of his hands and dashing towards the goal. Chomper and Nod tried to tackle her, but they missed.

CC

Ruby: This game is what my family and I used to play all the time in the Mysterious Beyond. And I'm the King…..I mean Queen of this game!

Cera huffed at the sight. "Shouldn't they be getting ready for the next challenge?" she laughed to Ali and Tippy. "Cera, some of us are here just to have fun you know, it's not always about winning." "Maybe that's what you longnecks think," Cera replied. Ali and Tippy, despite not being a longneck, was furious at that comment. "Tippy is gonna make sure Cera pays for that remark," Tippy said angrily.

CC

Cera: So what, I'm the only one in this contest with common sense, I'm bound to be the winner.

Chris eventually came into view. "Ok everybody! Follow me to your next challenge." "What, you can't tell us here?" Littlefoot asked. "No I can not," was all Chris replied with. The dinosaurs who had shoulders shrugged them.

Chris led the 15 remaining players to the top of a cliff that overlooked a different part of the valley, with some spots marked as the "Competition Area" in the Mysterious Beyond could be seen in the distant. Also on the cliff were 15 different types of dino eggs. "What are these for?" Shorty asked. "Not eating, even though it'd be better than those cruddy treestar dishes Chef calls food." Chris then explained the rules:

"Each player will be given one of these eggs. Each egg must be returned to it's _correct_ nest. You have 2 hours to complete this challenge. At the end of the time limit, the team with the most returned eggs wins invincibility, as well as these!" He held up 2 thermostats. "What are those?" asked Ducky. "These devices control the hot and cold in your cabins." Everyone looked excited at that.

Littlefoot looked a little concerned at something. "You were allowed to use all these eggs right? Their mom and dads said it was OK, right?" Yup dude," Chris replied.

FLASH BACK…….

An intern was holding a walkie-talkie. "You sure this is legal?" He said nervously, swiping a swimmer egg from it's mother. "It's prehistoric times, there's nothing illegal," Chris laughed from the other side. "Ok…" the intern said.

THE PRESENT……..

"Ok, everybody select their eggs, and then the challenge can begin!" Chomper used his sniffer to examine the egs. He was looking for a particular one, which he eventually foun. "Hey, a sharptooth egg!" he smiled. Chomper wanted to handle this one, as he had been in a similar position before.

Everyone else collect an egg. None of the 15 eggs were of the same species. "We're gonna beat you!" Cera laughed to the Super Sharpteeth team. "Me will see Cera, Petrie called back. Nod and Chomper were the first to take off, which started the time limit. The Adventuring song was sung yet again, but the producers and Chris decided to cut that out. "You have no idea how much that sucks," Chris assured the dinos watching back home in the GV and MB.

Tippy, Littlefoot, Ali, Cera, and Ducky were walking together. "This is kinda hard, it is, it is," Ducky commented, rolling her egg down the path. "Ah, don't complain," Cera said. Ali smiled at Littlefoot but shot an angry glance at Cera. "It's all your fault we lost the last challenge, " she said. Cera looked offended.

"Oh please, it was that dumb fast biter Myra who betrayed us." Cera said. Now Ali looked offended.

CC

Ali: And she is one of Littlefoot's friends how?

Meanwhile, Tera was assisting Petrie move his spiketail egg, since the flyer's a bit too small to move it by himself. "Thanks Tera," Petrie smiled. "Don't mention it," Tera replied. Petrie looked confused. "Why would I not mention it?" he asked, misunderstanding the question. Guido glided over. "Hey Tera, could you go p to Shorty and find out why he's being so mean to me?" he asked politely. Tera agreed.

CC

Tera: Petrie may be a meanie to Guido sometimes, but he's still pretty cool.

Tera flew over to Shorty, who was carefully maneuvering his egg over a log. "Hey Shorty," Tera commented. "Agh!" Shorty said, just barely managing to keep his egg. "What do you want?" he asked. "I want to find out why you're so mean to Guido." Shorty sighed, he knew Tera wouldn't quit pestering him until he told.

Elsewhere, Chomper was heading towards the exit to the Mysterious Beyond with his egg. He waved to a nearby threehorn. Unfortunately, the threehorn never saw the show, so he thought Chomper was a threat! "A Sharptooth?! Stealing an egg?! You're get him!" he yelled to his mate. "Uh oh.." Chomper said. "AGH!" he yelled, still carrying his egg.

Nod meanwhile was on a slanted hill in the MB. (His egg was Ruby's type of dino." "Need a rest," he panted.

CC

Nod: Even when you're big you can get tired once in a while.

But unfortunately, his egg started rolling down the hill! "Oh no!" he yelled dashing towards it. The egg hit a rock and was sent flying to the ground below. "No no no.." he muttered. He got down, and saw that the egg was in good condition. "Oh thank goodness," he sighed, and continued moving the egg. After this comment, however, the cameraman pulled back and revealed Nod's egg in a different location. A confused mother fast biter came into the scene, looking panicked. "You think we should tell him about this?" one of the cameramen asked. "No, it's not like we'd get paid more," the other replied.

Shorty started explaining his story: "Look, when I was little I didn't really have a father, so I got protective to those I liked and tough to those I didn't like, it's that simple," he muttered. "And as you can tell, I don't like Guido." Rhett meanwhile, managed to return his egg, scoring the first point for the SS team. "Can you just back off from him?!" Tera complained. "Make me," Shorty laughed back. "Ok," Tera laughed, giving Shorty a push…that accidentally knocked him into the fast water! "AGH!" Shorty screamed. Tera horrified tried to catch him, but she got dragged down too! Rory, Petrie, Guido, Rhett, and Ruby looked shocked.. "We gotta do something!" Rory yelled.

CC

Guido: That was both awesome and terrible at the same time.

Tippy, meanwhile, called Ali off to the side. "Tippy has a great plan," she snickered. "What is it?" Ali asked. "Look up there," Tippy said, pointing to LOADS of insects. Ali smiled, she knew that non-sharpteeth found them creepy. Ali and Tippy set their eggs aside and climbed the cliff.

CC

Ali: I don't mind bugs as long as I don't have to eat them.

"Hey Cera!" Tippy called from an edge about 10 feet above her. "Huh?!" said Cera. Tippy and Ali then knocked several bugs off the edge with their tails, all landing on Cera. "Eww!" Cera yelled.

CC

Cera: OK that's it, I'm going to tell.

"I'm so giving it away now!" Cera yelled. "In case your watching Tippy's mom, she used to steal the treestars from your herd!" Tippy looked embarrassed. "Moe bugs Ali?" she asked. "Agreed," replied Ali, and knocked more insects down. When they came back down laughing, Cera saw a mud puddle and grinned. "Take this!" she snickered, and soaked the two in mud. "Why you.." muttered Ali, spying another mud puddle.

Rita managed to score a point for the Fighting Flatteeth. "That was easy," she smiled. "But I bet no one else had any trouble."

Back along the fast water, the 5 were trying to come up with a way to save Tera and Shorty. "Me don't know how long they can stay afloat!" Petrie panicked. "I have an idea," Rory said, pulling a big vine off a tree up ahead. "Grab on Shorty and Tera!" he called, tossing a portion of it into the water. Shorty put the vine between he two front pads, and Tera held onto him. The flyer, glider, fast biter, longneck, and fast runner (I think that's the term for Ruby's species) put all their effort into pulling them out. "Come on…" Rhett strained.

Shorty held on tight. He looked and noticed something. "Hurry! The vine's breaking!" he called. Guido decided to help his foe, because he didn't want to see _this _happen. "Just a few more…" Rory said, holding the vine in his mouth. With a tug, the group managed to pull them to safety. "Oh thank goodness," Tera said. "I can't fly at ALL when I'm in fast water." Shorty looked relieved, but then he sighed. "The other team's probably beaten us, we only have 20 minutes left." Ruby was about to agree, when she saw that all the nests were visible within walking distance. By sheer luck, the nests each of the Super Sharpteeth's eggs were in close proximity to each other! "Oh boy!" cheered Petrie, flying up and doing some mid-air spins.

"HELP!" Chomper roared, being chased into the Mysterious Beyond, the nest where he had to return his egg was in sight, but the threehorns were in hot persuit! Chompr was cornred. "This is it sharptooth," the threehorn said. Chomper was about to cry when suddenly a BIG sharptooth roared! The triceratops turned around and saw it was Redclaw! "Oh no!" he yelled, and he and his mate ran off. Redclaw looked down at Chomper, but then he started to smile. "Here's your egg back Uncle Redclaw," Chomper smiled in his native tongue, putting the egg back in the nest. "Glad I could save you from the big leafeaters," Redclaw replied. "Your aunt says hi." "Chomper laughed and looked at the egg. "Can't wait to see my cousin," he grinned, and ran back.

(Bet you didn't see that coming, eh?)

Littlefoot and Ducky also got caught in the mud war between Cera, Tippy, and Ali. "This is gross," Ducky frowned, trying to dodge mud balls. "Guys, can't we talk this out?" Littlefoot said, trying to be the natural peacemaker. They had pretty much forgotten about the challenge.

Nod meanwhile, reached his required nest. He dropped the egg in, but he didn't hear the sound indicating he scored a point. "How come that wasn't a point?" Nod asked confused. Then he looked up and saw Chris' helicopter. "You see man…" Chris called from a loudspeaker, but Nod soon figured it out. The fast biter mother soon appeared. "This…egg….was…yours?!" he laughed nervously. He got his answer. The fast biter attacked, slashing Nod a few times. Chris laughed. "Too bad we can't show this violence, that would bring in more kid dino viewers."

Ruby, Shorty, Tera, Guido, Petrie, and Rhett managed to score points by returning their eggs. (Rory had already returned his.) "All right!" cheered Rhett and Guido.

CC

Shorty: No sweat, I just hope those eggs grow up to be great dinosaurs. I don't want to have nearly drowned for nothing…..

SOME TIME LATER…….

The 15 dinos returned to the cliff where the challenge atarted, the Super Sharpteeth looking happy. "What a day," Chris said. "Shorty and Tera nearly drowning, Chhomper getting persued by angry threehorns, Nod getting mauled by a fast biter…" it was revealed that Chris had to take Nod back in his helicopter, he was badly beaten up and could barely move. "And Ali, Cera, Tippy, Littlefoot, and Ducky basically saying screw it to the competition." Most of the Fighting Flatteeth looked embarrassed. "However, since only Rita and Chomper scored points for the Fighting Flatteeth while everyone got their eggs back on the SS team, it looks like the Super Sharpteeth are our winners!" "Yes!" Shorty laughed triumphantly. "Fighting Flatteeth, you know the drill." He handed the SS team their prize. "So how do these work?" Tera asked confused.

CC

Tippy: Who did Tippy vote off? Cera's been annoying since episode 5, but Tippy has to say….Nod.

CC

Chomper: Yeah, Nod… (chuckles nervously.) Not exactly helpful anymore…….

THE BONFIRE CEREMONY….

Chris came out with a plate of 7 sweet bubbles. "I only have 7 sweet bubbles on this plate. These little treats decide who stays…..and who leaves." He chuckled with his creepy smile. "If I do not call your name, you must walk down the Tunnel of Shame, and you can't come back _**EVER.**_ There was an 8-way gulp among the players.

"The first sweet bubble of the night goes to Tippy." Tippy smiled and collected her prize, sticking her tongue out at Cera. "Littlefoot……Chomper……Rita……Ducky." It was down, to cera, Nod, and Ali.

CC

Cera: I had Ducky vote with me. Ali's going down. Ha!

"Ali." Chris called next. Ali looked happy while Cera looked shocked. "Cera, Nod, down to you." Chris said. Both looked nervous, though Nod was bandaged up by Chef you couldn't really see his facial expression. "The final sweet bubble of the night goes to……..Cera." Cera smiled while Nod looked sad. "Sorry Nod, goodbye," Littlefoot said, trying to cheer him up. "Tunnel of Shame awaits dude," Chris said. Nod said, albeit muffled "I Can't Move!" "Tippy will help Nod," she smiled. Tippy, Chomper, and Rita carried the stretcher Nod was on to the Tunnel. "Bye Nod, take care," waved Chomper.

Ali shot a look at Cera. "Next time, Cera," she whispered. She wasn't going to let the arrogant threehorn win those wishes!

Next time: A series of interconnected challenges in the waterhole put the 14 remaining dinos to the test, Petrie tries to find out more about Tera, and one player's feelings cost his/her team the game…

(Read and Review. Hope you liked the Redclaw thing, it's something I thought of that I thought would be cool!)


	11. Episode 10: Water We Waiting For?

Brekclub85 Presents:

TOTAL DRAMA VALLEY Episode 10: Water We Waiting For?

That night, Rita had re-lit the bonfire and herself, Chomper, Rory, and Littlefoot were telling scary stories. "You sharpteeth find weird stories to be scary," laughed Littlefoot. "You mean Lone Dinosaur stories aren't scary?" Rory asked surprised. "I think they're cool," Littlefoot said. "No offense," he remembered how sharpteeth were afraid of Doc. "But I'll admit Littlefoot," Rory smiled, "Those stories about the Sharptooth Slasher are awesome!" Littlefoot shivered. "But those terrified me when I was younger." The 4 shared a laugh.

CC

Rory: TDV's been a big experience for me. It's neat meeting leafeaters who I don't want to eat. Littlefoot and Ali are pretty cool, so is Tippy, but Cera's creeping me out. Shorty and Petrie are awesome. I regret having a flyer for breakfast this morning.

Meanwhile, in the Super Sharpteeth boys' cabin, Shorty noticed something about Rhett and Petrie. "What are you guys doing?" he asked, a little tired. He noticed Rhett was looking at the FF girls' cabin. "Ali…" he sighed happily. Shorty laughed some. "Get real Rhett, you know my step-brother is who she likes." "She never said that directly!" Rhett retorted. Petrie was looking at the SS girls' cabin. "Tera… me think she's great," he smiled.

CC

Shorty: I don't understand why everyone is so girl-crazy here.

THE NEXT MORNING…..

As usual, the 14 remaining dinosaurs were gathered in the mess hall. The 11 leafeaters were grossed out watching Chomper, Rita, and Rory eat much, though not as much as they had in episode 1. Shorty was as usual complaining about Chef's cooking. Guido meanwhile, was looking at Shorty, Rory, and Petrie angrily.

CC

Guido: You here me? I'll get you guys back one day! Ah ha ha! (Stands up, but then slips into the hole..) EW!! (Flies out.)

A huge whirring sound was heard. "What's that?!" yelled Ducky, covering her ears. "If I knew what that sound was, I wouldn't be asking!" Ruby yelled back, also covering her ears. The dinosaurs rushed out, and Chris was arriving in the playing area in a jet. "What is that?!" Tera screamed over the engine.

"Hey dudes, just testing out his bad boy I got free from the company funding this!" Chris called. "Will you turn that off?! It hurting me ears!" Petrie screamed, then the engines died down. "Anyways, the interns came up with today's challenge, though two are now in the hospital. You guys follow me to the waterhole. Heh heh," he laughed. Everyone shrugged and came along.

Chris led the dinos to the waterhole. It was massive in width and length. "Today's challenge," he began to explain, "Is a series of three challenges, all set in the waterhole. Each game will have one or two pre-selected members from each team representing the entire team." "Neat," smiled Ali. "Best two out of three wins," Chris concluded. "The first competition: A 400 meter race across the water hole." Some of the dinos oohed.

"Um, what's a meter?" Tera asked. Chris sighed. Chef then came up. "It's a long distance, you got a problem with that?!" he yelled. "No, no," Tera replied nervously. "Representing the Fighting Flatteeth will be Ducky; representing the Super Sharpteeth will be Ruby." Ducky and Ruby shared a competitive grin. "See you at the finish line Ducky," Ruby grinned. "Yeah, I'll meet you there," Ducky chuckled back.

CC

Ducky: See? I can talk big whenever I want.

"And by the way: we have a little swimming sharptooth place in the waterhole for this challenge. Take your marks." "Huh?!" they both went, but went into the waterhole anyway. "On your marks….get set….swim!" Chris called.

Ducky and Ruby took off. Each team cheered the respective representative as they dashed through the water. "Yeah, you can do it Ducky!" Cera called. Ali looked at Cera. "You're only cheering her on because she's your little sidekick," she muttered. "While what about you?" Cera retorted. "I'm cheering her on because she's my friend," Ali replied. Meanwhile, Petrie flew over to Tera.

"Hey Tera," Petrie waved. "What is it Petrie?" Tera smiled back. "Me was wondering…after the contest is over, if me could meet your family and friends. Me don't recall seeing you before." Tera suddenly looked slightly mad. "I don't want to talk about it," she muttered. "Why not?" Petrie asked concerned. "Me mom tell me that if you have a problem, it's better to talk about it." "Just… not now," Tera grumbled. Petrie looked a little sad.

CC

Petrie: Me no understand what's wrong with Tera. Whenever you talk about he past she gets angry.

Meanwhile, in the race, Ruby and Ducky were swimming as fast as they could. "Come on arms, don't be weak," said Ruby. Then, they saw a figure in the distance. "The swimming sharptooth!' they yelled. It was only about Mo's size, but it was one they didn't know. "h no no no," Ducky muttered. She dove under the water. She was able to see, however, a small alcove that headed towards the finish line, and was out of the swimming sharptooth's path. " she thought, and took the alternate path. Most of the players watching couldn't tell what happened to her.

"Where'd Ducky go?" Tippy asked concerned. "All right! Go Ruby!' Shorty, Tera, and Petrie cheered. Ruby managed to stay ahead of the swimming sharptooth, but just before she crossed the finish line….Ducky jumped out of the water and across it! "Point to th Fighting Flatteeth!" Chris announced through his megaphone. The rest of the FF team ran up to Ducky and congratulated her. Even Cera was happy for her. But then they realized that had two challenges to go.

"Next game," Chris began, "Is a diving contest. Each player must jump off that very high dive." He pointed up to a cliff at least 55 feet higher from the waterhole."

CC

Ali: You know, ever since I came here, I had this weird feeling that someone was trying to kill me, I think this is why I have those feelings.

"Jumping for the Super Sharpteeth team will be Shorty, and Rita will jump for the Fighting Flatteeth." "You can do it Rita!" Chomper smiled to Rita. Rita looked more confident.

CC

Rita: If Chomper says I can do it, I _know _I can do it.

Shorty tried to keep his cool as he climbed up the cliff. "I not gonna let a girl beat me, especially not a girl sharptooth!" Shorty wasn't sexist, it was more like since Rita was younger than him, it would be like a _little_ girl beat him. If Ali, Tippy, or Cera beat him, it wouldn't be as embarrassing in his mind. Meanwhile, the other dinos were gathered on bleachers the interns had made for them to watch the competition from. Petrie had another prank on Guido planned. He found a lot of bugs, and squished them. He wiped the gooey bug guts over where Guido was about to sit. When Guido sat down, he realized what had happened. "Hey!" he yelled, and Petrie let out a chuckle. Guido liked eating ground crawlers and the rest of the bugs, but he didn't like being sticky, the feeling the bugs made him when he sat down. He jumped into the water hole to wash off.

At the top, Shorty was going first. The objective of this challenge was to create the fanciest splash possible. "Here I go!" Shorty yelled, summoning up the courage to jump. When he jumped, the footage suddenly went in slow motion. "Makes it appear more epic and Aw-some!" he said to the camera.

Shorty eventually took the dive. "HERE I COME!" he called at the top of his longneck lungs. The 12 dinos watching from below kept their eyes on him, waiting for the impact. When Shorty saw that he was only a few feet away from hitting the waterhole, he put his legs together in sort of an x pattern. "3….2…1!" he yelled as he hit the water, water splashed in 4 different pillar-like splashes. "Wow!" called Chomper. Shorty raised his head out of the H20, smiling victoriously. Chef awarded him an 8, though Chef looked like he clearly would rather be doing something else. Rita came up next. "Come on, you can beat him Rita!" Chomper encouraged, while Rtia was stepping up to dive.

"Thanks Cho…AGH!" Rita was too concentrated at looking at Chomper she accidentally stepped off the cliff without preparing. "Whoa!" she called falling head-first. "This is bad.." muttered Littlefoot, watching. Rita was plunging towards the depths without any sort of control of her movements, so it was impossible for her to make her…..well, technically considered a dive…fancy. She then landed in the waters, creating only a minor impact. The water didn't even splash the crowd. Cera Put her front footpad to her face in embarrassment. Chef awarded her a 2.

CC

Rita: Going home wouldn't be too awful…but the whole "Chomper isn't around" part is.

"Point for the Super Sharpteeth!" Chris called. "This next challenge will decide which teams wins invincibility." Guido noticed some of the show's staff put things on two sides of a smaller waterhole. These things looked like they were made up of what humans called "Metal" and attached to them was this thing that humans called "rope." (It's a goal.) "The final challenge," Chris laughed. "Is a game of 2-on-2 water polo!" Everyone looked confused. Chris also slapped his face.

CC

Chris: OK, I HAVE to remember that there are so many things these dino dudes don't know about human culture.

After explaining how the game worked, it was time for the members to be selected. "From the FF team….Cera and Ali, from the SS team…Petrie and Rhett." Ali and Cera stared at each other. The two rivals were now relying on each other to win. Before the 4 could enter the water, Tera flew over to Petrie. "Hey Petrie, I'm sorry I got mad earlier. It's just that….I don't like talking about my past, you understand that, right?" "Me understand," replied Petrie.

In the game, Ali and Petrie were the goalies while Cera and Rhett were offense. The first team to 3 points won. A volleyball (one recycled from Episode 4 due to the show's limited budget) was dropped in the center of the waterhole. "On the count of…." Chris began to say, but concluded with "Ah….just go already."

CC

Rhett: Maybe if I win this game, Ali will start to notice me. (Pauses, then realizes…) Oh great, if we win, that means I beat _her._

Cera made the first move. Rhett tried to block her, but Cera scooped the ball up with her head. "It's my turn," she laughed. She flung the ball into the air, then hit it towards the goal. It came too fast for Petrie to block it. "Darn it," Petrie muttered as Cera scored the first point for the Fighting Flatteeth. The ball was returned to the center for the beginning of the second round.

When Chef blew the starting whistle, Rhett was more prepared this time. He used his neck to maneuver the ball away from the threehorn. "Get back here," Cera laughed competitively. Rhett managed to make his way to the goal. He whacked the ball into the goal with his tail. Ali tried to block it, but Rhett had hit it at an angle that made this impossible. "Good shot Rhett," Ali complimented. "Uh…thanks," Rhett blushed back.

Again, a montage was used to make sure the episode didn't run on for too long. The score was tied 2 to 2. (Hey, alliteration.) The next point would decide the winner.

CC

Ali: I'll admit, this challenge was pretty fun. I think we should definitely play this again when this stupid show's over.

The final round. Cera managed to grab the ball. Rhett however swan fast and bumped her, knocking the ball away from her. "Go Rhett go! Cheered Shorty. "_This is it_" Rhett though confidently, but as he was swimming towards the other goal, he saw Ali's face. She was smiling a beautiful smile and giggling. Rhett totally froze up in amazement. "What are you doing?!" Shorty, Ruby, Rory, and Tera yelled from the crowd. Rhett just kept staring happily at Ali, and the ball floated away….Cera got it….and hit it into the Super Sharpteeth's goal.

"Huh?!" Rhett said, coming back to his senses. "The Fighting Flatteeth win invincibility!" Chris called. "Ok Super Sharpteeth, vote someone off and I'll see you at the bonfire tonight.

CC

Rhett: (Nevously.) I hope my team isn't mad at me.

CC

Petrie: Rhett………………….Why?

THE BONFIRE CEREMONY……..

Chris walked up with a plate. "You've all cast your ballots and made your decision. I only have 6 sweet bubbles on this plate, if.." "If your name is not called, you must walk to the Tunnel of Shame, and you can't come back _ever,_ we know," Tera concluded for him. Chris huffed. "Scene stealer." Anyways, the ceremony began. "One for Shorty, one for Guido, one for Tera." The 3 went up and collected their prize. "Rory, Petrie, you're safe." "Yeah!" smiled Rory. Tera gave Petrie a happy grin when she heard she was safe. "Ruby, Rhett, only you two remain."

CC

Shorty: Ok man, you valued a longneck who doesn't even have a crush on you, that's weak."

"The final sweet bubble of the night goes to……….Ruby." The fast runner looked relieved and got her treat. "Rhett, the tunnel awaits." Rhett frowned sadly and walked towards the exit of the competition.

As Rhett almost was ready to exit, he heard some footsteps running up. "Rhett! See you around!" He turned around, it was Ali. "Thanks Ali," Rhett smiled, "See you back in the herd." The two longnecks shared one more smile and Rhett continued off.

(Ha, bet at first you thought from the preview in Episode 9 that Rita would've been the one going home, but she wasn't.)

(Next time: The 13 remaining dinos enter a grueling over 1-mile long obstacle course, Rory gets a good luck charm, and Littlefoot and Ali get to spend more time with each other.

However….you won't believe who goes home…..or why.

Also, Cody from TDI guest stars!)


	12. Episode 11: Obstacle Discourse

Brekclub85 Presents:

TOTAL DRAMA VALLEY Episode 11: Obstacle Discourse

Ali and Cera's truce was mostly just a temporary one, as they didn't really talk to each other by the next night. But, at least Cera hadn't done anything despicable for a while. "It's peaceful here," Ali commented, but the silence was soon disrupted by Shorty bragging about how he scored high in the diving challenge. "Never mind," she laughed, as Littlefoot walked by. "Hi Ali," Littlefoot said. The two longnecks smiled at each other. "Hi Littlefoot, I'm feeling good," replied Ali. "That's good to hear," Littlefoot replied. Littlefoot was about to walk away, when he stopped and sighed and turned around. "Ali…" he began to say. "What?" she asked back. Littlefoot paused. "Never mind, I forgot." He said, and walked off.

CC

Ali: Littlefoot…I think he knows how I… (Footage cuts off.)

THE NEXT MORNING…..

The 13 remaining dinos were excited, because they had heard another human from the future was coming to guest star in this episode. Rory was chowing down on a spiketail for breakfast. "I don't think you should chew that fast…" suggested Chomper. "Why not?" asked Rory between bites, and he soon got his answer. He bit down on one of the spikes, and the solidness of it caused a loose tooth the fast biter had to fall out! "Hey, you lost a tooth," Tera commented. "Yeah, one less tooth we have to worry about when you try to it us," Cera said, even after 10 episodes, still not trusting Chomper's sharpteeth friends.

CC

Rory: This is cool! There's an old fast biter legend: If you hold onto the first tooth you lose, it'll bring you good luck!

Petrie flew over to Tera. "You look pretty today," he said, not knowing the best way to talk to a girl. "Thanks Petrie," Tera replied.

Just then, Chris showed up. The TDV time machine was behind him. "Let me introduce another former TDI camper, Cody!"

Another human stepped out of the TDV time machine. "Hey, I'm Cody," the geeky-looking kid called. "Hello Cody," Littlefoot smiled. "Anyway dudes," Chris began to explain, "Cody volunteered to assist the Super Sharpteeth in this next challenge." Cody walked over to the SS team to even out the numbers. He then noticed Petrie staring at Tera. "So, this pterodactyl has a crush eh?" Cody laughed. "What's a pterodactyl? " Petrie asked. "Me a flyer." Cody laughed a bit, "Don't worry, I can help you get the girl. I know how to attract girls, I wouldn't mind helping you out. Petrie laughed a bit.

CC

Petrie: Me like Tera, but does me like her a lot? Is that what Cody thinks?

Chris then walked in front of everyone. "Ok dudes, just wait here until Chef comes to instruct you on your next challenge." "CHEF?!" everyone yelled surprise, especially Ducky and Tippy. Chef came into the mess hall, wearing an army uniform. "OK soldiers, move out and follow me!" The dinosaurs didn't know what exactly what a soldier was, but they all quickly replied "Yes sir!"

CC

Ducky: Chef is very tough, he is, he is. But I'm not saying that is a good thing.

After a few minutes of running in rows, Chef saw their destination. "Hey, Tippy recognizes this place!" Tippy commented. "It's called the Canyon of Forever, isn't it?" The Canyon of Forever, as the Great Valley dinosaurs called it, was a VERY LONG and straight canyon that went on for a few miles. Do to the limited space and long distance, that's how the nickname was coined. But they noticed something odd: throughout the canyon, as far as the eye could see, there were many different things set up! "Our next challenge is an obstacle course," Chris laughed in his weird way. Chef took over from here.

"Ok, listen up sissies! You will each run through this series of grueling obstacles. If you want to give up, simply walk across the red tape marking the borders of the course, or if you get knocked across accidentally, well TOO BAD!"

CC

Tippy: Tippy notices something weird: Whenever Chef yells, you can see some weird red thing move around in the back of his mouth.

Cody walked over to Petrie. "Ok Petrie, if you want Tera to like you, just follow me lead," he instructed. Cody then licked his hand, rubbed it through his hair, and did the "Wink-and-the-gun" move. "What that?" Petrie asked. "It attracts the ladies," Cody grinned.

Chef was finishing up giving the instructions. "And after every couple obstacles, there will be a small area where you can take a 30-second rest. However, if you're still there longer than 30 seconds, you're automatically eliminated!" The dinos gulped. "Now go!" Chef yelled.

The teams took off. "This is gonna be hard, it will be, it will be," Ducky panted, entering the first obstacle: a path suspended a about a foot in the air that's a long, giant net. "Not for a threehorn," Cera laughed. However, she decided to give Ducky a ride on her back.

CC

Cera: Look, I don't need Ducky betraying me like Myra did….even though she's no threat to my winning.

Indeed, this first obstacle was no problem for the big-footed dinos like Littlefoot, Ali, Cera, Tippy, and Shorty. (Cody was also doing fine.) But for dinosaurs with little feet like Petrie, Tera, Ducky, Guido, Ruby, and Chomper, this was hard. Rory, however, was having no trouble at all. "My good luck charm works!" he laughed happily to his teammates, showing his recently-lost tooth. "No way," Tippy said.

Tera got her foot stuck in one of the net's holes. "Oh crud," she muttered. "Me help you," Petrie smiled, pulling Tera out. "Thanks Petrie," Tera smiled. Petrie remembered the move Cody showed him. He imitated that. Tera started laughing out loud. "What was that?!" she laughed. "Something Cody showed me," Petrie replied.

CC

Cody: Ok, maybe dinosaur chicks are attracted by the same moves human chicks are.

The next obstacle was an upward-slanted platform with water being sprayed downwards, making it slippery and was pushing you back. "I got an idea guys," Littlefoot called to his team, "Everyone hold onto each other's tails and we'll climb at the same time," he instructed. "Good idea," smiled Chomper. The FF team's line was in this order: Littlefoot, Ali, Tippy, Cera, Ducky, Rita, and Chomper. With team work, they were able to slowly make their way to the top. The Super Sharpteeth, however, were having some problems. Shorty, Cody, and Rory made their way to the top. However, Guido was unable to fight back against the force of the water, and it pushed him out of boundaries. "Guido has been eliminated from the challenge!" Chris called through his megaphone.

CC

Shorty: Guido's such a wimp, he's going home the next time my team loses!

CC

Guido: Whoever's laughing at me back in the valley, don't. I'll get them back one day!

The group reached their first rest stop. They saw a timer set for 30 seconds counting down. "Tippy could use this rest…" Tippy huffed relieved. "Yeah, eating that much green food can't get you out of shape," Cera taunted. Tippy then charged into Cera and knocked her over. She and Ali slapped their front legs together. "You're gonna pay for that."

"Time's almost up!" Chomper called, noticing only 5 seconds left on the clock. He and Rita took off first, the 11 remaining dinos quickly followed them. "This is so exciting Chomper!" Rita cheered, holding Chomper's hand. "Yeah, it is," Chomper blushed back. All of a sudden, the screen went black.

Chris came in front of the audience. "I'm sorry to report this dudes, but the next couple of cameramen didn't notice their cameras were off, so we have no footage of the "Ring of Fire Jump." "We now return to the regular episode."

CC

Rory: That jump was so incredible! Anybody who didn't see it should just hate themselves right now!

Rory's tooth really seemed to be giving him good luck. He passed through the next couple of obstacles no sweat. The next obstacle was walking across a thin wire without falling off. Petrie and Tera, having small feet, did a good job in this portion, as they grabbed the wire with their small claws and scaled it by walking left-to-right. Tera let out a sigh. "Petrie…I guess I'll tell you about my family," Tera said, moving while talking. Petrie looked surprised, he was now going to learn about this new flyer he met for the first time in TDV.

"You see……back in the Valley I grew up in, I didn't have the kinds of friends you have. My family was so fancy and proper. Everyone wanted me to be this goodie-two wings flyer who was just like everyone else, and I couldn't take it. All the boy flyers I knew were complete sexists, and so I flew away from home. When the humans came and when I heard about Total Drama Valley, I figured this was a chance to get some real friends, so I went for it! Now, I have some friends: you, Ali, Littlefoot, Rory, Guido, and Tippy. "Me welcome," Petrie smiled, but he accidentally let go of the wire and hit the ground. "Petrie has been eliminated!" Chris called. Petrie and Tera just shared a smile and a laugh. "I know you'll do better next challenge," Tera smiled.

CC

Tera: Petrie's pretty cool. Oh what the heck, I like him a lot.

CC

Petrie: Me think Tera is the coolest flyer ever.

A few obstacles/rest spots later, a lot had happened. Ruby, Ducky, Tippy, and Rita had all been knocked out of bounds or forfeited. Only Littlefoot, Ali, Cera, Chomper, Rory, Shorty, and Tera remained; Cody still assisting the SS team. "OK guys, you just have to concentrate on the goal, that's the key to winning," Cody instructed politely. "Being tough helps," Shorty muttered sarcastically. The next obstacle came up. It was thin platforms with many punching bags attached to cords that could knock the players off that were swinging like a pendulum blade. Ali walked over to Littlefoot, wanting to say something.

"Littlefoot…you were really smart today." Ali complimented. "Thank you Ali," Littlefoot smiled back. "But I kind of…like you," Ali admitted. Littlefoot looked surprised. "Really?" he asked. "Yeah…" Ali replied. Ali started leaning in for a kiss! Before Littlefoot could react…WHAM! One of the punching bags knocked him off the platform.

CC

Littlefoot: I did not see that coming…but Ali and the obstacle part.

The final 6 in the course reached the final resting point. (The last 6 were Ali, Cera, Chomper, Rory, Shorty, and Tera.) Petrie flew over to Tera holding a sweet bubble. "For you…" he grinned, handing her it. "Thanks Petrie," Ters smiled back, then she paused. She then gave Petrie a peck (The flyer equivalent of a kiss) on the side of his face! Petire blushed deeply, while most of the players who had lost at this point went "Oooohhhh…" in a lovey-dovey voice. The 30-second timer was almost up. "Go on Tera!" encouraged Petrie. Tera nodded.

The final obstacle was this: the final 6 could see the finish line, but a little bit behind it was some sort of jet engine forcing air back towards them. "This wind is out on control!" Asli yelled. Rory managed to stop moving forward, his tooth giving him good luck. Unfortunately, the wind caught Tera's wings and knocked her out of bounds. "Ah well," she shrugged. Meanwhile, the wind was making it too hard for Cera to move. "That's it, this is getting ridiculous," she complained, and willingly quit. Only, Ali, Shorty, Chomper, and Rory remained. Chomper held his down so the top of his head could attempt to counteract the wind, and it seemed to be working.

CC

Chomper: So is this what he meant when the Noah kid called me an airhead?

Just then, Rory's tooth was blown out of his hands. "Keep going!" Shorty and Cody encouraged. "Yeah sissies!" Chef added suddenly. All of a sudden, with his tooth gone, the fast biter had trouble blocking the wind for some reason. Suddenly, he was knocked off his feet, and he bumped into Shorty….knocking them out of the game, just as Ali and Chomper crossed the finish line. "The Fighting Flatteeth win!" Chris called. Littlefoot went up to Ali. "You did great!" he complimented. Just then, Rory came up. "Did any of you see my tooth? It's suddenly gone missing." The longnecks nodded no. "But that's weird, this is an enclosed space, you should see it," Ali replied. "Maybe someone took it," suggested Rory. "But why would anyone steal your tooth?" Littlefoot asked.

THE BONFIRE CEREMONY…….

Chris came out with the plate of sweet bubbles, as usual. "There are 6 Super Sharpteeth, but only 5 sweet bubbles. If I don't call your name, you must go through the Tunnel of Shame and you can't come back, **ever.**

"You've all cast your ballots in the confession cam. The first sweet bubble of the night goes to Shorty." Chris called. "All right!" Shorty grinned. (BTW way, Cody had already left in the time machine.) "Next, Petrie." Petrie and Tera hugged each other before Petrie collected his invincibility. "Rory……Ruby." It was down to Tera and Guido, Tera knew what the final result was going to be. "The final sweet bubble of the night goes to…………..Guido." "HUH?!!!!!!!!" yelled Tera. "You guys….voted me off and kept _Guido?!"_ Petrie, Shorty, and Rory looked shocked. "Something wrong Chris," Petrie said, "Me know for sure that me, Rory, and Shorty did not vote her off!" "Too bad dude, the ballot box says 4 votes against Tera, so she's gone."

"I was not!" Tera yelled, but Chef grabbed her. "Lemme go!" she yelled, but Chef carried her to the Tunnel of Shame and tossed her inside. "Time to test this bad boy out," Chris laughed, and pressed a button. Suddenly, a glass wall blocked the way back into TDV. Petrie flew over. "Me didn't do this!" he tried to explain. "You traitor!" Tera yelled back, but she saw Petrie's face, and could tell he was telling the truth. "Me never forget you Tera!" Petrie waved. "I won't either!" Tera called back.

A FEW MINUTES LATER…….

Guido was standing by himself by the bonfire, slowly eating his sweet bubble. He was thinking of past events over the course of the show: Rory scaring him….being tricked into sticking his tongue on ice in episode 6….being pushed into the water on 7…..sitting in bug guts last episode…..

(FLASHBACK….)

CC

Guido: (Holding Rory's tooth.) You guys love playing jokes, huh? Well, I hope you find this one funny. (Jams Rory's tooth into the locked ballot box, and strains until he opens it.) Changing the votes so Petrie's girlfriend gets voted off, hilarious eh?! (Takes out ballots, puts new ones in.)

(THE PRESENT…..)

Guido looked at Shorty, Petrie, and Rory off in the distance. "I got you backed…" he laughed evilly, and through Rory's tooth away.

NEXT TIME: The 12 remaining dinos (With the assistance of many flyers) face a series of challenges set in the sky, Tippy's secret admirer is revealed, and Rita wants to show something to Chomper.

(Betcha didn't see the ending coming eh? BTW, we're halfway through. Episode 22 is scheduled to be the last episode.)


	13. Episode 12: On a Wing And A Scare

Brekclub85 presents:

TOTAL DRAMA VALLEY Episode 12: On a Wing And A Scare.

While the Super Sharpteeth were shocked (Except for Guido….) by the latest elimination, the Fighting Flatteeth were just having fun in their cabins. "Hey Littlefoot…" Chomper smiled, it was just him and Littlefoot in the boys' cabin now. "What Chomper?" the longneck asked. "I just wanted to say thanks for the time you stood up to Doc for me." "It's no problem buddy, Littlefoot smiled back. Back when Chomper used to live in the GV, he and Littlefoot were practically brothers. Chomper was glad TDV gave him a chance to see his old friends again.

CC

Littlefoot: Desptie what you may think, Chomper's pretty nice for a sharptooth, even if he eats meat.

Meanwhile, in the FF girl's cabin, Tippy was trying to solve her personal mystery: Who secretly liked her? Ali and Rita came over to her. "Can Ali and Rita help Tippy?" the spiketail asked. "Sure Tippy," responded Ali. "what do you need help with?" Rita asked. "Tippy can just not figure out who has been giving her these," she said, motioning towards the rocks. Ali blushed, "Probably some boy…" she smiled. "But who? Spike was voted off awhile ago." That was a good question. "While…the remaining boys are Littlefoot, Shorty, Chomper, Guido, Petrie, and Rory."  
Chomper's with me," Rita blushed.

CC

Rita: Say anything bad about Chomper and I'll hunt you down.

"We knew Petrie liked Tera, and Rory liked Myra," Ali said. "That just leaves Shorty and Guido." "What about Littlefoot?" Tippy asked, wondering why Ali excluded her. "No….reason," Ali gulped.

CC

Ali: Littlefoot's cool, and I guess I like him, but… (Realizes what she just said.)

Rita thought of something. "You know…those started showing up after you and Cera started arguing. Maybe she sent those just to play a trick on you." She suggested. "Good point Rita," Tippy replied, eyeing Cera, who was sharing treestars with Ducky (Which she had Ducky get for her.) The girls looked at each other. "Night," they all waved, and went back to their bunks, waiting for the next challenge.

Little did they know….they were in for a rude awakening the next morning.

THE NEXT MORNING…..

Rory was the first to awaken. He looked up and smiled at the first sight he saw. "A beautiful blue sky filled with puffies…" His eyes widened. He shouldn't see the sky because he was sleeping in his cabin….or was he? He realized he was lying a top a big flyer….who was in mid-flight! "What the?!" Rory yelled. The other 11 dinos soon woke up. "How'd we get up here?!" Ali yelled. "Me don't know!" Petrie called back. Suddenly, a flyer in front of the rest of the group came to fly above everyone else. "Morning dudes," Chirs smiled in his minor psychopathic way.

CC

Guido: I swear, humans are absolutely crazy.

CC

Cera: When this episode airs, can someone tell me please how me how they got us on these flyers' backs and into the sky without waking us up? It just doesn't make sense.

Chris then let out a laugh. "Before I explain you're next series of challenges, let me introduce another former TDI camper…….Izzy!" "Look out below!" The dinosaurs heard a voice call. They all looked up. A teenage girl with orange hair and light green clothes appeared to be falling from the from the sky! "Someone has to save her!" Littlefoot called. "Don't worry about me bronto boy," Izzy laughed, doing some 360 degree spins to slow her fall and landed carefully on a flyer that wasn't carrying one of the players. "That was awesome!" Izzy laughed

CC

Guido: What did I just tell you?

"Izzy's here as a neutral player, she'll assist both sides," Chris explained. "Anyways, here's today's challenge. Similar to episode 10, we have 3 games planned and the representatives from each team already picked." The dinos tried hard to keep their balances on the big flyers. "Couldn't you have told us about this?!" Ruby asked. "Nope," replied Chris. "Anyways, here's the first game: We're flying near what you dinosaurs call Tree Sweat Meadow. The selected competitors from each team will tell their flyer which directions to fly in (Up, down, left, right, etc..) The objective is to collect as many tree sweets as possible in mid-flight. The player with the most tree sweets at the end of two minutes scores a point for his or her team." Everyone looked nervous down at the ground.

"Come on, this sounds dangerous!" Izzy said…happily. "Representing the Fighting Flatteeth will be Littlefoot and representing the Super Sharpteeth will be Ruby. The friends looked at each other. "Good luck," they each said to each other.

CC

Ruby: I'm having fun, because if I wasn't having fun, I wouldn't be enjoying myself.

The flyers carrying Littlefoot and Ruby flew to the front of the crowd. Izzy jumped on Littlefoot's flyer. Chris held the starting gun up in the air. "All right, there's no way this'll hit a flyer now," he laughed. BANG! "GO!" Suddenly, a nearby flyer who wasn't a part of the game fell down. "Dang stray bullets," Chris muttered.

Ok, head down," Ruby instructed the flyer she was riding, and he obeyed. Ruby managed to hold on tight, but Littlefoot, being a four-footer, was having some trouble. The flyers descended into the meadow. "That tree on the right!" called Littlefoot. "Ya-hoo!" wailed Izzy. She managed to grab 2 tree sweets with a swift movement of her hand.

CC

Izzy: It's great to be back on TDI! Even if it's not TDI, but still. These dinosaurs are cool. I think I even have an uncle who is 1/64th brontosaurus….

"Up a bit, through the branches!" Ruby ordered, and the flyer obeyed. With some careful movements of both the hands and feet, she swiped 4 tree sweets! The contest was neck and neck, or as Chris said in "Neck to longneck."

CC

Ali: Ok, was that supposed to be a joke?

Littlefoot saw a massive collection of tree sweets on a higher branch. "Up there!" he called, and the flyer began heading upward at a near 90 degree angle. Littlefoot managed to hold on, but Izzy slipped off "Izzy!" he shouted shocked. "Don't worry about me," Izzy called back, doing some mid-air flips, and jumping off tree brances like a ninja until she landed safely.

CC

Littlefoot: Thank goodness, I hate seeing my friends get hurt.

Unfortunately, in addition to Izzy, Littlefoot's sweet bubbles had fallen off as well! "Ruby scores a point for the Super Sharpteeth team," Chris called, Ruby proudly holding the 7 tree sweets she managed to snatch. Cera scoffed at her team's defeat. "That wouldn't have happened if I was playing." She then felt a rumble in her stomach. "Are you OK Cera?" Ducky asked. "Yeah…just think I ate too many tree stars last night…" "Serves Cera right," Tippy laughed from atop her flyer. "It was a good try," Ali smiled to Littlefoot as he and Ruby's flyers re-ascended. "Thanks Ali," Littlefoot replied.

The group of big flyers began flying over the Mysterious Beyond for the 2nd challenge. Rita, however, was remembering something. She whispered to her flyer "fly over to the one with the purple sharptooth." "Hi Rita," Chomper smiled to his girlfriend. "I never mentioned this earlier…." Rita began "Because I wanted to keep it a surprise. But since we're flying over it, look down." Chomper looked down. On the ground several feet below were the bodies of several dead herbivores….that were arranged in the shape of a heart! "I did for you," she smiled.

CC

Chomper: That was nice and cool of Rita….and I'll admit, kind of creepy.

Chomper and Rita shared a brief kiss, then Chris showed up. "Here's the next challenge dudes," he called. "Look down." There was a big waterhole below them, and in the center was a ring of buoys the interns has set up. "One player from each team must jump off their flyer and aim for the center. The player who lands closer to the center scores for a point for their team. Tippy will be the FF's jumper and Rory will be the SS's jumper."

CC

Tippy: Can somebody assure Tippy that they aren't trying to kill us?

CC

Rory: Bring it on. I can do this.

Tippy decided to go first. "Tippy has to time it just right…" she said nervously. "Be careful," Ali, Ducky, Chomper, Littlefoot, and Rita said, cheering her on from sidelines. "Thanks guys," Tippy said, happy to have encouragement from her friends. Her flyer began circling the water hole. Tippy squinted her eyes and looked over the edge. "Here goes nothing…" she muttered, then got a running start and jumped.

"WHOA!" Tippy yelled, the water getting closer and closer. Some of the dinos looked away, they didn't want to see what was coming next. But Tippy managed to maneuver herself toward the center, and landed with a big splash! "Tippy has reached the 25 inches from the center mark. Can Rory beat her distance?" Chris announced. "I'll try," the fast biter said, getting into jump position.

"You can do it," Petrie and Shorty encouraged, but Guido didn't care as he still was mad at Shorty, Rory, and Petrie. "YEAH, YOU CAN!" laughed Izzy, appearing behind Rory out of nowhere, taking him by so much surprise he fell off his flyer. "Oh crap," muttered Izzy in a "Whoops" fashion. Rory kept plunging towards the waterhole with no control. He ended up landing directly on the buoy. "Ooh, that had to hurt," said Ruby concerned about her teammate. "Tippy has scored for the Fighting Flatteeth team! The next game will decide which team wins invincibility."

CC

Tippy: Yeah, that's what a spiketail can do!

Rory and Tippy were allowed to stay on the ground and have a breakfast provided by Chef, the other 10 dinos jealous as they hadn't had breakfast yet. :Our final challenge will require two players from each team. From the Super Sharpteeth: Shorty and Guido, and from the Fighting Flatteeth: Cera and Ducky." "So what's the game," Cera asked, still feeling uneasy from the tree stars she ate last night. "While man, here's how it works: A vine will be tied to the legs of two flyers. One player from each team will hold onto the vines, while a player from the other team tries to knock you off. The flyers will be heading towards a set finish line, so the players can't control their movements. So that means, the knock-offer can be knocked off themselves. The team with the last player standing wins their team invincibility, as well as a bonus prize: the interns we'll replace your mattresses in your cabins with a more comfortable brand." The dinos didn't know what brand meant, but it sounded cool.

CC

Guido: When I win this challenge, maybe my team will _finally_ respect me.

It was decided: Shorty and Cera would hold onto the flyers (Armed with a few pine cones), and Ducky and Guido would onto the vines. "I am very nervous this, I am, I am," Ducky said, being suspended about 5 stories in the air. "Now…take off!" called Chris. The flyers began rushing towards the finish line. Shorty through the first pine cone. It hit Ducky, but it wasn't enough to make her fall off. "Nuts," muttered Shorty. "You're going down," Cera taunted the green feathered flyer. Guido was managing to dodge every cone she threw.

CC

Cera: I wasn't going to lose to a nerdy flyer, so I thought of different means of victory.

Izzy, Chris, and the 6 dinos still up in the sky were watching the race from the sidelines. "Go Ducky!" Cheered on Littlefoot, Chomper, and Ali. Cera turned around, and noticed the finish line was coming up, and she was out of pine cones. She then looked down at the vine tied to the flyer's foot, and grinned evilly. "Game over Guido!" she laughed, and was about to undo it when she felt the feeling in her stomach get much worse. "Oh gosh," she said, before letting out a massive "BUUUUURRRRRRPPPPPPP!!!!" Guido heard this noise, and began to laugh. A lot. It distracted him from seeing a big rock pillar right in front of him. "Watch out," Petrie and Ruby tried to call, but it was too late. Guido crashed into the pillar, and the impact of it because the vine was still attached sent her flying towards the ground too!

DOWN BELOW, IN THE MYSETERIOUS BEYOND….

"Daddy, I'm hungry.." A little girl sharptooth said. "Don't worry Clawdia, we'll find food soon, it's not like it falls from the sky," he father assured. Just then, Cera landed with a perfect 3-point (Technically 4 points because of legs) landing in front of them. Cera turned around and looked at them nervously, the little sharptooth and her father licking their mouths in anticaption. "AHH!!" Cera yelled, running back towards Total Drama Valley.

BACK IN THE SKY….

"The finish line is near!" Chris called. "If the flyer crosses it, the Fighting Flatteeth win 3 challenges in a row!" "_Oh no_," thought Shorty. He was out of pine cone ammo, and jumping up and down to shake the vine wouldn't work. He decided to go out in a blaze of glory. "I'm outta here," Shorty laughed, eyeing a tree with several tree sweets in it, and jumped out, hitting his head on the branch. The flyer crossed the finish line, Ducky about to lose grip. "Ducky has won! The Fighting Flatteeth win invincibility and the new beds!" "Ducky! Ducky!" her teammates cheered, Cera managing to make it to safety from the sharpteeth.

Shorty and Guido walked to their teammates. "Me can't believe you," Petrie said, because Guido got distracted by a burp. "Super Sharpteeth, you know what to do now."

Izzy walked over to the dinos. "Looks like it's time for me to head out," she smiled in her crazy way. "The time machine's that way chick," Chris said. "Don't worry about that," Izzy laughed, grabbing a pink rock and throwing it to the ground, causing a puff of pink smoke, and when it cleared…she was gone.

CC

(Everyone, footage edited together.): ……………………….

THE BONFIRE CEREMONY…..

The 5 players gathered around the bonfire, Shorty and Guido with minor injuries. Chris came up. "There's only 4 sweet bubbles on this plate. You've all cast your ballots in the Confession Cam. If.." "Me know Chris," Petrie called. "We all know," concluded Rory. "Geez bros, you don't know a thing about tension…" Chris sighed. He grabbed 2 of the sweet bubbles.

"Rory and Ruby, you're safe." The fast biter and fast runner looked happy and collected their treat. "Petrie." Chris called next. Petrie quickly flew over and ate the snack. "Down to Shorty and Guido…who both lost embarrassingly in today's challenge." Shorty looked angry. "I HAD….no other options" he muttered, knocking Chris to the ground. "Dude..you're safe. The final sweet bubble goes to Shorty. Guido, the Tunnel of Shame is waiting for you." Guido made a "Eh, what can you do?" look with his wings. "Eh, you can't win em all," he smiled, and began walking off, giving Ruby a hi-5 for being a good teammate.

As Guido was about to enter the tunnel, the 7 Fighting Flatteeth watched him leave. "Bye Guido," Littlefoot smiled. "Before I go, I have one thing I need to say," Guido said. What is it?" Chomper asked confused. "Tippy….I was the one whose been sending you those heart-shaped rocks all this time." "THAT WAS GUIDO?!" Tippy said in shock, she never would have guessed. "Yeah," Guido replied, proudly admitting it. Tippy ran over to him. "See you later," the spiketail said, giving him a kiss. "Sorry you were bullied this whole show." "Don't worry about it Tippy," Guido smiled back, walking through the Tunnel of Shame.

"_It's not like I didn't do anything about it," _he laughed mentally.

NEXT TIME: The 11 remaining dinosaurs have to prepare a meal with food found in a nearby forest, the Super Sharpteeth struggle to brake their losing streak, Gwen from TDI guest stars, and Cera's meanness gets taken to a new level.


	14. Episode 13: Cook, Lie, and Sinker

Brekclub85 Presents:

TOTAL DRAMA VALLEY Episode 13: Cook, Lie, and Sinker.

1 night later, 9 of the remaining players were sleeping in their cabins, except for Littlefoot and Ali, who had gathered around the bonfire and lit it. "The weather's perfect here," Ali smiled. "You're right there," Littlefoot grinned back. Ali had something she wanted to say, and now was the perfect opportunity to say it. "Littlefoot…I really like you a lot," she finally admitted. Littlefoot looked surprised, but only mildly. "And…I guess I like you too Ali," the longneck smiled back. Then….it finally happened.

The two longnecks kissed. Directly on their mouths. "Whoa…" they both muttered after it was done, but they shared a smile. Meanwhile, someone was watching from the bushes. It was Ducky.

CC

Ducky: Cera told me to stay up and watch Littlefoot and Ali. I guess she's just curious, I think, I think.

Ducky quicky ran back to the Fighting Flatteeth girls' cabin. "You hear something?" Ali asked. "Probably just the wind," Littlefoot suggested.

THE NEXT MORNING…….

The Bight Circle came up in the sky. The 11 remaining players were eating breakfast in the Mess Hall. "Me don't think this stuff tastes as bad as before," Petrie commented. "Really? I think it's as awful as usual," Shorty replied. Just then, Chris walked into the Mess Hall. "Morning dudes, this is the beginning of the halfway point. Congrats on making it this far." Everyone looked at everyone else with a "congrats" look. Chris kept talking. "This will be your final challenge before the two teams merge into one." Cera let out a laugh, "Come on, it's 7 Vs. 4, they couldn't possibly win!

CC

Shorty: Ok, there's only 4 including myself left on the Super Sharpteeth, but we're the 4 tough ones!

"Before I explain your next challenge, let me introduce yet another past TDI camper: Gwen!" A teenage human girl walked into the Mess Hall. "I thought you were kidding…" she said in surprised awe. She had aqua blue and black hair, and her skin seemed unusually "dusty" compared to most humans. "Hello Gwen," Ali smiled. "OK, this IS a joke right?" Gwen asked Chris. "Did I fall sleep or something and you put some small actors in dinosaur costumes. "Nope, 100 % real sister," Chris laughed in reply.

"Speaking of food dudes," Chris began, "Your next challenge involves food. Here's the challenge: Each of you must prepare a meal for me, and I'll rate it on how much I liked it. You can get ingredients from the forest nearby,, where there's some fruit vegetables…and the occasional herbivore or too." Some of the leafeaters gulped, but they understood the challenge. "And there's a little added twist this time," Chris laughed. "What is it?" Rita asked.

Chris then held up a treestar that was golden colored. All the players ooed. "This is a special prize…for the losing team, that is," he chuckled. "What does that mean?" Cera asked. "Well, which ever player on the losing team makes the highest-scoring meal, this golden treestar will give them….individual invincibility!" Everyone looked surprised.

CC

Cera: Just what I need…. (Chuckles evilly…)

Gwen looked at the team. "I guess I'll assist them," she said, motioning towards Chomper, Tippy, Cera, Rita, Littlefoot, Ducky, and Ali. "Oh great, now it's 4 on 8!" Rory muttered. Ruby tried to be positive. "Don't be depressed guys, the contest hasn't even started yet!" she encouraged. "You have point," Petrie smiled. Chef then came out to explain how to cook certain dishes.

CC

Littlefoot: All the humans we've met so far are nice, but….Chef's kinda crazy.

After a time-saving montage of Chef telling the dinos how cooking works, Chris came in front of everyone. "OK everybody…you can go when I say….GO!" Everyone stood still. "Uh dudes, that was the signal." "Oh…." Everyone replied. Then quickly rushed off.

Outside the mess hall, Rory, Shorty, Petrie, and Ruby were strategizing what to make. "Me think Chris would like the water-colored berries, (Blueberries) " Petrie said. "I'm sure there will be things you can hunt down Rory," Shorty said. Suddenly, Rory remembered something. "Wait here," he said, and ran back to the cabins.

CC

Rory: I can't believe I had forgotten about it.

Rory came back from the cabins holding a key. "It's the key to the Sharptooth Food fridge I won a couple episodes ago," he explained. "Great idea," smiled Ruby, though still a little uneasy because it was, after all, other dinos as food they were talking about, but everyone had gotten mostly used to it by now. "We'll head into the forest," Shorty said, running off followed by Ruby and Petrie soon flew after.

Meanwhile, Gwen was walking with Ali, Littlefoot, Chomper, and Rita. "This place is pretty peaceful," she commented, even though she personally thought the prehistoric times smelled funny. "Yeah, it's very nice here," Ali replied. "Except for the stupid Total Drama part," Gwen concluded. The human and 4 dinosaurs shared a laugh. Suddenly, Chomper saw a teenage swimmer in the distance. "I'll get it," he whispered to his friends. He started to run forward…but he suddenly stopped for some reason…and he didn't stop by himself.

CC

Chomper: What happened next was scary, I remember it happening before to me.

Chomper was sinking in quicksand!

CC

Chris: Yeah, that was my idea. What? This episode lacked action.

Meanwhile, Cera, Ducky, and Tippy were walking in another direction. "Could Cera help Tippy get these sweet bubbles down?" Tippy asked. Cera just walked away, and Tippy grunted angrily. Cera called Ducky to behind a big tree. "Alliance meeting," she explained. "If we want to win, we need to break Littlefoot and Ali up." Ducky looked unsure. "What does that mean?" she asked. Cera thought for a moment. "It just means…we'll make them get mad at each other for a little bit, but they'll be happy later, it's just a little joke."

CC

Ducky: Cera hasn't lied to me before, she hasn't, she hasn't…..I just hope no one gets hurt.

"Chomper!" Littlefoot yelled, jumping to save his friend…but getting stuck in the mud himself!

Meanwhile, Ruby, Petrie, and Shorty were helping each other collect leaves and berries. "It easy," smiled Petrie. Shorty was trying to use his head to knock down some plants hanging from a branch. "I'll get that, that is what I'll get," Ruby said, and began scaling the tree. Sure there were only 4 members of the Super Sharpteeth left, but they got along just fine.

Back at the sinkhole, Gwen had thought of a plan. "Here, you two help me with this!" she yelled to Ali and Rita. She had grabbed a big vine off of a tree. "Chomper, Littlefoot, grab on!" Ali shouted. The longneck and sharptooth quickly held onto the vine. "Now, pull!" instructed Gwen. All 3 girls struggled for about a minute, but were eventually able to pull Chomper and Littlefoot free. "Thanks…Ali," Littlefoot panted, then he gave her a kiss. Gwen let out a tiny smile, she was still a goth, and Chomper and Rita awed.

CC

Gwen: Those two brontos remind me of myself….and someone I know from 08'.

Chomper more carefully caught the swimmer this time. "Let's head back to the Mess Hall," suggested Rita. "Yeah, you probably have everything you need," Gwen sighed. The place WAS peaceful, but boring.

Meanwhile, Tippy, Cera, Ducky, Shorty, Petrie, and Ruby had found pretty much everything they needed. "You guys are going down! 4 losses in a row," Cera taunted. "We'll see," Ruby smugly grinned back. Chris came out. "I see you dudes found all the…..supplies you'll need," he said. "Now for the next portion of the challenge: You have one hour to prepare me dishes with whatever you've obtained. You can each work individually or in small within-team groups, but only one player on the losing team can receive the Golden Treestar of invincibility."

CC

Cera: Better handle this part on my own. If we lose, I couldn't risk Ducky getting that prize.

Rory had brought a threehorn carcass out of the Sharptooth Food fridge. "Me…no think Chris could eat all of that Rory," said Petrie. "I know," Rory replied, "I'll just rip off the tail." Cera looked grossed out as Rory proceeded to do this, but it made Ali and Tippy smile seeing her disgusted. "Let's work together Ali," Littlefoot smiled. Ali nodded. Chomper and Rita would also work as a group. Meanwhile, the Super Sharpteeth were planning what to make.

"Something that's mainly treestars," Shorty suggested, "No…something with more sweet bubbles," commented Ruby. "You both wrong…me think something with berries would be good," Petrie concluded. As Rory was flattening out the threehorn tail, he got an idea. "Why don't you just combine all your ideas," he suggested. The 3 brightened up. "Good idea Rory,," Ruby smiled, "That could work."

CC

Rory: Yeah, I bet you in the Great Valley don't think sharpteeth are stupid anymore, do ya?

Back at the Fighting Flatteeth's cooking places, Cera was about to put her plan into action. While making a nice sweet bubble mixture, she told Ducky to do something for her. "Tell Littlefoot to meet me outside the mess hall," she instructed. "Got it," replied Ducky, still not completely sure what was going on. She ran over to Littlefoot.

"What is it Ducky?" Littlefoot asked the swimmer. "Cera says she has something to tell you, she does, she does." "Ok," replied Littlefoot. Since he didn't hang in the FF girls' cabin, Littlefoot did not know what Cera was like. "She's outside the mess hall," Ducky said.

Chomper and Rita were using the oven (Which Chef explained how to use) on the swimmer corpse, and Ali was using the blender on the berries she and Littlefoot had got.

CC

Ali: How come humans can't do this these themselves, they need these things called "Muh-cheens."

What they didn't know, was that Cera was taking a big risk in her plan. When Chef explained the right temperature the swimmer's body should be cooked, Cera secretly set the oven to cook at a MUCH higher temperature, as well as secretly setting the blender to completely destroy the berries, but Ali didn't realize this. Later, Littlefoot came outside, and Cera was looking extremely nervous, although she was only acting. "What's wrong Cera?" Littlefoot asked nervous.

"Littlefoot….I need to tell you something about Ali," Cera said nervous. "What?" Littlefoot asked confused. "Well… 2 nights ago, me and the rest of the girls were talking about the contest in our cabin….and Ali…..well, she said…" Littlefoot didn't know what to think. "What did she say?" "She said….that she is just being nice to you so you won't vote her off and so she can stay in the game." Littlefoot looked shocked. "No way!" he yelled. "Ducky will confirm it," Cera continued. "Just….don't tell her I said this to you." "Ok…" Littlefoot nodded sadly, and walked back. Cera started laughing evilly.

CC

Cera: I'm so in control of this game.

Tippy and Ducky were having trouble with their dishes, while meanwhile the Super Sharpteeth team was doing a good job with their food. "We're so gonna win," Shorty bragged to the Fighting Flatteeth. And he just might be right, too. "What's going on Littlefoot?" Ali smiled. Littlefoot frowned. "Don't talk to me," Littlefoot muttered angrily. "Geez, what's your problem?" Gwen asked. "I don't want to talk about it," Littlefoot replied. Ali looked sad. "Littlefoot….what's going on?" "You've used me.." Littlefoot said. "What?!" Ali asked confused.

Chris came into the kitchen. "5 minutes until feeding time dudes," he instructed. "We should take it out of the cooker now," Chomper smiled to Rita. But when they took it out….the swimmer corpse was on fire! "Oh no," Rita panicked. "It could get burnt, let's take it out quick!" But when they grabbed it, it burned the two sharpteeth's hands slightly! "Ow!" they yelled, tossing it aside, accidentally landing on Tippy and Ducky's dishes. "Tippy's food is on fire!" Tippy panicked. Chef came over with a fire extinguisher, but it was too late to save the 3 meals. But Ali and Gwen were focusing on Littlefoot's sudden rudeness. "I don't get it," Ali said, slightly sad. "Why's he being so mean?" "Take it from me, guys can be jerks sometimes," Gwen said, remembering an incident she had back on TDI with Trent.

(BTW, the blender also malfunctioned and ruined the longneck's dish.) Cera's dish was the only still in good shaped one of the FF team, just as she planned. Chris came out to judge. "Ok dudes…chow time for me!" He tried Rory's dish of tenderized threehorn tail first. "Not bad…can see why you eat these, I give it good marks." "All right!" cheered Rory, giving Ruby and Petrie hi-5s. He then tried the dish that was the combined efforts of those 3. "This….is…phenomenal dudes!" he said.

CC

Chris: When I head back to the future, I'm stealing the idea for that dish and selling it in markets, that's what I'll do. Heh-heh.

Then he looked over at the Fighting Flatteeth's cooking area. "Dudes…this is lame." He went around trying the dishes. As Cera predicted, her's was the only one Chris liked. "Looks like the Super Sharpteeth win this challenge!" "YES!" Shorty laughed, jumping up and down in triumph. "And Cera, having the only somewhat decent meal on the Fighting Flatteeth team, wins individual invincibility!" Cera smirked, while Ali and Tippy looked furious at her. "Now Fighting Flatteeth…you have to decide who to vote off…besides Cera."

Tippy, Chomper, Ali, and Rita were gathered outside the Mess Hall, discussing the situation. "Well, Chomper did mess up our food," Tippy said angrily. "That wasn't me!" Chomper replied, "I think Cera did something." Tippy then noticed Ali looked sad. "What's going on Ali?" she asked, concerned for her friend. "Well you see….what happened was…."

CC

Tippy: Tippy can't believe Littlefoot would act like that! Littlefoot is so gone.

CC

Chomper: Littlefoot, how could you be mean to Ali like that?

CC

Rita: I thought you were nicer than tha!

CC

Cera: Now I've got everyone's attention off of me, I can so run this game now.

THE BONFIRE CEREMONY…..

Chris came out, holding a plate of 5 sweet bubbles. "You've all cast your votes and made your decision. If I do not call your name, you must immediately proceed to the Tunnel of Shame, and you can never ever come back." The team exchanged angry glances at Cera and Littlefoot, but he didn't notice them.

Chris picked up the sweet bubbles. "Ducky, Chomper, Rita, Tippy, Ali, here you go," he smiled, throwing all of them at once. Littlefoot suddenly went wide-eyed. It was over, just like that? He looked at his friends confused. "But why would you want me off the team?" he asked, not realizing he fell for Cera's scheme. "Because Littlefoot was mean to Ali earlier," Tippy replied. "But…I thought she only was nice to me so I wouldn't vote her off. Now Ali looked confused.

"I never said that!" she yelled, "Who said that to you?" "Cera," Littlefoot replied, starting to realize something was wrong. Cera only let out an evil grin. "She tricked you Littlefoot," Ali said. "What?!" Littlefoot yelled. "I'm sorry," Cera said, but you could tell sarcasm in her voice. Tippy, Chomper, and Rita looked at Littlefoot. They had made a big mistake. "Littlefoot….we're sorry," Chomper apologized. Littlefoot looked at his true friends. "It's ok Chomper," Littlefoot smiled back. "And I'm sorry to," he concluded, looking towards Ali, letting out a smile. The two longnecks went in for a kiss….when Chris interrupted them. "Littlefoot….Tunnel of Shame time bro," he commented. "Ok," sighed Littlefoot, and the longneck proceeded to walk down the Tunnel. "Goodbyre bro," Shorty said from the Super Sharpteeth cabins. "See you around Shorty," Littlefoot called. Ducky, Chomper, Ruby, Petrie, Rory, Tippy, Rita, and Ali all waved goodbye.

LATER THAT NIGHT……..

In the Super Sharpteeth boys' cabin, Shorty, Rory, and Petrie were sleeping peacefully.

In the SS girls' cabin, Ruby was having a good night's sleep.

In the FF boys' cabin, Chomper was also having a good sleep story.

However, in the FF girls' cabin, Ali, Tippy and Cera were up all night being angry at each other. They were so loud….

CC

Ducky and Rita: Zzzzzzzzzzzz. (They went into the Confession Cam just to get some sleep.)

(There, read and Review please! In case you're wondering, I'm not a Cera basher, I just made her into the antagonist of TDV. I have nothing against the threehorn.)

Next time: The final 10 merge into 1 team, and an eating contest is the next challenge. Ruby gets better acquainted with the other girls' arguments, and Tippy tries to break a bad habit.

We're down to the final 10:

Ali

Cera

Chomper

Ducky

Petrie

Rita

Rory

Ruby

Shorty

Tippy

Who will win it all?


	15. Episode 14: Digestion Dual

Brekclub85 Presents:

TOTAL DRAMA VALLEY Episode 14: Digestion Dual

Gwen hadn't returned to 2008 quite yet. Ali was up all night, she was still upset about what happened to Littlefoot. "You know what you have to do, get back at that triceratops," Gwen smiled in an encouraging-yet slightly evil way. "Should I?" asked Ali. "Believe me, I spent the entire first season of TDI with Heather, the biggest cold-hearted witch ever." Gwen explained. "What's a witch?" Ali asked confused. "Nevermind," Gwen grinned, and got back into the time machine and returned to the future.

CC

Ali: I don't want to be mean, but I'm sure a few jokes on Cera wouldn't be bad. Heh heh.

The next morning, while the Final Ten were sleeping, Chris woke them up via the loudspeasker. "Good morning players!" he called. "Ugh, it's too early," complained Shorty, covering his ears with his pillow. "Everyone meet in the Mess Hall in 5 minutes, where we explain the merging of the teams." "Me think that sounds neat," smiled Petrie, the only one who was wide-awake.

Ruby emerged from the Super Sharpteeth girls' cabin, watching Ducky and Rita emerge from the Confession Cam where they had to sleep due to Ali, Cera, and Tippy's feud. "Why are you holding your noise Ducky?" she asked curiously. "I have never smelled a sharptooth's morning breath before, I haven't I haven't." Ducky replied. "Het, I can't help it," Rita replied.

CC

Rita: Hey, she doesn't know what it's like to eat meat.

Chomper, Ali, Tippy, Shorty, Rory, and Petrie emerged from their cabins. "So we made it to the final 10 eh, this is exciting," Rory smiled. The fast biter was a tad bit more fun-loving than competitive, which might be a reason his teammates liked him. "Race you to the Mess Hall," Shorty laughed, the longneck getting a head start. "Get back here," Rory chuckled.

When the dinos got inside the eating area, they noticed something odd. "Hey Chris, why isn't their any food for us? Did Chef not make any?" Shorty asked annoyed.

CC

Shorty: Not like I'm saying that's a bad thing. Ha.

"Oh, there will be food soon," Chris snickered, any idiot could tell something was up by the way he made that remark. "Now that only 10 players remain in the competition, it is time where the Fighting Flatteeth and Super Sharpteeth teams to dissolve. The rest of Total Drama Valley will be a free-for-all, although you can help someone if you want to." Some of the players looked nervous, would their friends turn their backs on them?

"Before the next game starts, we need a slight rearrangement to the cabins. All the boys will stay in the former Super Sharpteeth boys' cabin, and all the girls will stay in the former Fighting Flatteeth girls' cabin. Move out!" Chris instructed.

CC

Cera: Perfect, Ruby could be valuable to my alliance if I can get here on my side….

Chomper settled in win Rory, Shorty, and Petrie just fine, he already knew the flyer and fast biter quite well. As Ruby entered the now just plain the Girls cabin, Cera walked up to her. "I've been watching you in the past couple challenges Ruby, you're pretty strong," she said with a fake smile. "Uh, thanks Cera," Ruby replied.

CC

Ruby: I might as well try to get on everyone's good side, I don't want to get voted off because of personal problems.

"Don't listen to Cera Ruby," Tippy said. "Cera's nothing but tricks and meany-ness." Ruby gulped, she didn't know who to side with: Ducky and Cera or Ali and Tippy. (Rita was also neutral.) "I think I'll….just stay here…in the middle of the ground," said Ruby, hoping she wasn't making anyone mad.

Chris' voice came over the loudspeaker again. "Ok, now that you are all settled in, please return to the Mess Hall now."

CC

Petrie: Why couldn't we just stay there the first time and go into the cabins later? Me think it just doesn't make sense.

When the Final 10 reentered the Mess Hall, they noticed a mantel of food covered in a blanket. "Is that our breakfast?" Chomper asked. Chris snickered again, "Technically yes, but it's also your next challenge." "What's the challenge?" Cera asked. "Well, look here," Chris said, pointing towards a chalkboard. Across the bottom of the board horizontally was all the player's names written, and vertically the numbers 1-10 (1 being on the bottom and 10 being on the top) were written.

"What's going on?" Ali asked. "Since the game's now a free for all, you all are competing for 3 individual invincibility spots we have available," Chris replied. "BUT WHAT THE CHALLENGE?!" Petrie said, getting annoyed at this point. Chef laughed. "This," he smirked, pulling off the tarp. Under the tarp were ten bowls filled with some weird, gooey substance. "Welcome to the Digestion Dual!" Chris laughed. "The dige-what?" asked Tippy. "An eating contest," Chris grinned in reply. "We have 11 courses planned."

"11?" Chomper said in surprise. Not even a sharptooth could eat that much at once. "Yup dude," Chris replied. "Each of you has to each the entire bowl or plate and you're point count will go up by one. The first three to eat 10 out of the 11 servings will win individual invincibility. So, if you refuse to eat just 2 dishes, you lose the chance for individual invincibility."

"What is the first snack anyway?" Ali asked. "Good question Ali," Chris snickered in reply. "A bowl, of nice, gooey, smashed bug guts."

CC

Ali: Yucky!

CC

Chomper: Yummy!

Bowls of the bug guts were distributed to each of the players. "Tippy can do this, Tippy can do this," Tippy muttered, not wanting to let her stomach get the better of her. "All right players, dig in!" Chomper, Rory, and Rita, who already ate bugs, had no problem in this first round. Ducky was having the most trouble. "I can not eat this, oh no no no," she said, in silent disgust. "Come on, you're in my alliance, YOU CAN'T QUIT ON THE FIRST ROUND!" Cera said angrily, trying to swallow a mouthful of crushed insects. "ok Cera," Ducky gulped, and proceeded to eat something gross.

In the end, everyone managed to eat the first dish. "Ugh, what could be worse?" Petrie said, and he soon got his answer. Another plate was served to everyone, each containing a bowl of mud. "Dish number two: A plate of mud we dug up from the ground." "Will there be ground crawlers?" Rory asked. "I dunno," Chris replied.

CC

Tippy: Ok, the dangerous stunts is one thing, but making Tippy and the others eat this yucky stuff, that's just plain horrible!

Petrie and Ducky were probably having the biggest trouble in the Digestion Dual, as having the (currently) smallest bodies also meant the smallest stomachs, so even if they were eating stuff they liked, it would be hard to keep it down. "Me hate this," Petrie muttered, taking bite after bite of the dirt. Ruby was managing to keep her cool as best she could.

Cera looked at Ruby again. "You're pretty tough at this," she complimented, struggling to keep her meal down. "I don't how I can keep it down, I just know that I can," Ruby tried to explain. Ruby still didn't know who to side with.

CC

Ruby: Cera seems nice, but so are Ali, Rita, and Tippy. I'm just afraid I'll make someone mad, because if they are mad, they won't be happy.

Ali and Tippy looked at Chris, and they both were envious seeing him eating good ( at least to humans) food. "Tippy can't remember why Tippy signed up for this," the spiketail sighed. "Your guess is as good as mine," said Rita, who didn't enjoy the taste of the mud. "I thought you only came to be with Chomper Rita," Ali grinned. "That's right, "Rita replied, and the longneck and sharptooth shared a little laugh. The ten had finished eating dirt by them. "2 down, 9 dishes to go. And meanwhile, 10 players still up for invincibility," Chris laughed.

The game went on. Ducky and Petrie eventually had to skip one meal, Chef's "Mystery Vegetable Stew." The 3 sharpteeth managed to down that, despite the fact they hate vegetables. "I don't know…if I can go on much longer," Ali sighed, trying he best not to puke. "Come on, Ali can do it," Tippy encouraged. She leaned close to Ali's ear. "We need to make sure Cera doesn't win so we can vote her off." "Yeah," agreed Ali.

Cera could overhear their conversations. "I know what you're planning," she called. "You don't honestly believe it could work, do you?"

CC

Cera: Tippy's going down next Bonfire. I'll teach that spiketail you shouldn't mess with a threehorn!

The challenge continued. At this point, Rita, Ducky, and Petrie had lost their shot at inviciblity, Rita wimping out on the "Bowl of Dust" and the "Sand-which."

CC

Petrie: Me not worried that me lost chance to be invincible. Me sure that me….won't….Ooh, excuse me! (Quickly pukes into the Confession Cam bowl.)

Only Cera, Ruby, Ali, Tippy, Shorty, Chomper, and Rory remained. "This stuff is beyond gross," Shorty complained. "Too bad!" Chef yelled back. "Or maybe you want to give up sissy!" he taunted. Shorty looked angry, he wasn't going to let Chef have a satisfactory feeling. The 7 remaining players had reached the 8th serving, only 4 more to go (Including the one they were already on.).

Cera, Tippy, Rory, and Shorty currently had no skipped meals. Ruby, Ali, and Chomper had one skipped one each. "I don't know how much more my stomach can take," Chomper commented. The next dish: Tree stars…that were YEARS old. "Where do you find this stuff?!" Cera said in disgusted confusion. "Our interns have resources," Chris grinned in reply. Ali and Chomper looked at it. "I can't do this," Chomper frowned, and gave up his shot at invincibility.

Ali took a bite, but immediately spat it out. "I…can't do this," she said, wiping her tongue on the table just to get the rotten taste out of her mouth. "Ok, 5 down, 5 to go," Chris said. Shorty didn't like the rotten tree stars either, so he skipped that but he still could be in the game, as it was only his first skip. Once again, the footage paused at this point. Chris then explained "We have to cut for time, dinos at home," he explained.

It was the 10th dish. "What have you come up with now?" Rory said, lifting off the cloth covering it, to reveal…a perfectly normal tree star! "Ha, this all you got?" Cera laughed. "Actually, for you leafeaters, you have a different snack prepared for you dudes." Ali, Ruby, Tippy, and Short saw that one their dish… was a small piece of cooked leafeater! "Oh my…." Said Tippy, wanting to vomit. It was from the "Already-Dead-So-It-Doesn't-Count fridge, but still," "We're skipping!" Tippy, Cera, and Shorty said. Shorty was now eliminated from the game. "What about you Ruby?" Cera asked.

CC

Ruby: I knew what I did next would either gain me a lot of respect, or lose every bit the others had for me…

Ruby was an omnivore, so she technically COULD eat meat if she wanted to. "Here…goes nothing," she frowned, lifting the piece of meat. "Ruby…don't tell me.." Ali said, but she soon got results. Ruby took a bite of the meat, and gobbled it down. "Whoa…" Shorty, Petrie, Tippy, Ducky, and Ali all said in amazement. But then it happened. What went down into Ruby this whole game was ready to come back up. "Og geez.." she said, covering her mouth and running out of the Mess Hall. "I skip!" she quickly yelled, narrowing it down to the final three.

CC

Ruby: My parents told me you shouldn't let someone else see you throw up, but I couldn't find a place here without the things they call cameras!

Meanwhile, on the final round of the challenge, Chris was talking with an intern. "What do you mean we're out of food to give for this contest?!" he whispered angrily. "Well, that's the case," the intern replied. "What do we have on hand?" Chris panicked. "Just bottled water," the intern replied. "That'll have to do," Chris sighed. "The final dish, these bottles of water." "That's all?" Rory replied. He, Cera, and Tippy quickly drank it down, no problem.

"We have our winners!" Chris congratulated. "Tippy, Cera, and Rory, you guys have individual invincibility!"

SAFE: Cera, Tippy, Rory.

UP FOR ELIMINATION: Chomper, Shorty, Ali, Ruby, Rita, and Ducky.

Ruby came back into the Mess Hall. "What did I miss?" she asked. "Well Ruby, you see.." Ali began to respond, but they she smelled something. "What's that horrible smell?!" she said. "Uh, I jumped into this big batch of plants when I threw up, so know cameras could see," Ruby explained. "Oh no dude," Chris replied.

CC

Chris: The plant Ruby jumped in has a tendency to let out an odor….that can't be washed away….

Everyone had gathered in the cabins, deciding who to vote off. "She's a nice runner, but man, Ruby smells bad!" Rory complained, his, Chomper, and Rita's sniffers were extra sensitive. "Good point, but what about Ducky?" Shorty replied. "I don't want to let that little swimmer beat me." Chomper and Petrie were undecided, though they both had a particular dino they were considering voting off…

In the Girls cabin, Ruby had to stay outside because the others didn't like her odor. "Sorry Ruby," Tippy called. "I understand Tippy," replied Ruby. Ali and Tippy had a problem: since Cera was invincible, who would they vote off? "I say Shorty," Ruby called. "He may be tough, but he can be mean." "Good point," added Ali. Cera went outside, trying not to sniff. "I was thinking of voting off Petrie Ruby," Cera tried to smile. "He seems like he has some talent hidden." "Er, no thanks, I'm going with Tippy and Ali." "WHAT?!" Cera said angrily.

CC

Cera: Ruby's about to learn she just made her biggest mistake in the competition….

THE BONFIRE CEREMONY….

Cera, Tippy, and Rory were standing by Chris, all receiving the special "Golden Treestar." "You've all cast your ballots and made your decision," Chris said to the 7 up for elimination. "If I do not call your name, you must immediately return to the Tunnel of Shame, and you can't come back, _**ever."**_

As usual, there was a big gulp. "The first sweet bubble of the night goes to Ali." Chris said. Ali smiled and collected her prize. "Chomper….Rita…..Ducky." It was down to Petrie, Ruby, and Shorty. They boys were holding their noses. "The next name I'm going to call, is…….Petrie." The flyer happily collected his treat with a relieved sigh. "Shorty, Ruby, down to you. The final sweet bubble of the night goes to……………..Shorty."

Ruby let out a frown. "We're sorry Ruby," Chomper, Rita, and Rory said. "I understand," Ruby replied. "I'm not,' Cera commented. "You mean you voted off Ruby also?" Ali said, surprised that Cera didn't vote off Shorty like she and Ali did. "She didn't listen to me, " Cera laughed.

Ruby walked down the Tunnel of Shame. "See you guys later," she waved, hoping she'd be able to find a way to cover the stink. "Bye Ruby," Ducky, Chomper, Rita, Ali, Shorty, Petrie, Tippy, and Rory waved. But Ali looked angry at Cera. She was **not** going to let her win!

(Read and review!)

Next time: The 9 remaining dinosaurs compete in an extreme downhill big-leaf riding race, Petrie and Rita get taken n the ride of their lives in an accidental detour, and a prediction someone made in the past is about to come true….


	16. Episode 15: It's All Downhill From Here

Brekclub85 Presents:

TOTAL DRAMA VALLEY Episode 15: It's All Downhill From Here

In the boys' cabin, Chomper, Petrie, Rory, and Shorty were playing a game they had leanred from the humans: pillow fighting. Well, to be more accurate, it was more just Chomper, Rory, and Shorty (Who was holding his pillow in his mouth), as Petrie was a little too small for this game."Watch your back Chomper," laughed Rory, the fast biter bopping the rex on the head. "Hey," Chomper chuckled, flinging his pillow across the cabin. Shorty managed to dodge it, but it hit Petrie head on. "Sorry Petrie," Chomper apologized.

CC

Petrie: Me can't help it. Me not that big now.

"It alright Chomper, me just want some sleep," Petrie replied. Rory noticed Petrie looked a little depressed. "You still upset about Tera getting voted off?" he asked. "Yeah," Petrie replied. "Me just don't get it." Shorty nodded. Although he wasn't particularly fond of Tera, he was certain that everyone had voted of Guido back in episode 11. He couldn't figure it out.

Meanwhile, things were happening in the girls' cabin. Ali and Tippy were just having a chat, Rita was playing a one-man game of Toss the Seed, and Ducky and Cera were sitting on Cera's bunk. Ducky thought the game Rita was playing looked fun. "Could I play?" she asked politely, but Cera suddenly interrupted. "No! Um…I mean, you'll need all your strength for the next challenge, right Ducky?" she said. Ducky paused for a moment.

CC

Ducky: Cera is very smart, she is, she is. I guess I should do what she said.

Ali sighed at seeing Ducky listen to Cera. "Tippy wishes Ducky would smarten up about Cera," the spiketail commented. "Yeah, Ducky is nice," Ali added. Another thing that was on the players' minds was that they heard another former TDI camper would guest star this episode, and they were wondering what he (or she) could be like. "Well, all the humans we've met so have been cool, but really weird," Ali said.

THE NEXT MORNING…..

The Final Nine were at the Mess Hall, eating breakfast. Cera, Tippy, Shorty, Ali, Ducky, and Petrie were so used to seeing Rory, Chomper, and Rita eat meat by now it didn't even bother them anymore. Though they still dreaded the sight of Chris walking in about to announce the next challenge, they knew they couldn't avoid it. "Good morning players," he grinned. "Before I reveal the next challenge, let me introduce yet another former TDI camper……Tyler!"

A teenage male wearing mostly red clothes and what the humans called a "sweat band/headband", came into the Mess Hall. "All right! This is going to be awesome!" Tyler cheered, jumping up and down. In the process, he accidentally bumped his head on the doorframe. "Ow!" he yelled, rubbing it.

CC

Ali: Ok, that was a bad introduction, but I'm sure he'll be nice.

After his little accident, Tyler began to more properly introduce himself. "Hey, I'm Tyler, and I LOVE sports!" "What are sports?" Rory asked. "Ya know…games with physical activity," Tyler replied. "Oh yeah," Rory replied, and all of the 9 remaining dinos shared a laugh, even Cera. Then, Chris clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Speaking of sports, some informants we have back in the Great Valley says an AW-SUM X-treme game with you dudes is leaf riding, correct?" Rita, Rory, Chomper, Ali, Tippy, and Shorty nodded, while Cera, Ducky, and Petrie looked confused.

"Actually, more of the leafeaters in the Mysterious Beyond and sharpteeth know more about it," Chomper explained. "You take some GIANT leaves, stick together with sticky stuff, then race them down big hills." "That sounds gr…AGH!" Tyler started to say but turned to panic looking at Chomper and Rita. "What, you scared of sharpteeth?" Rita asked with a laugh. "No…t-rexes are like chickens," he said nervously. "What's a chicken?" the dinos asked confused. (**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **If you don't understand the chicken thing, rewatch the Phobia Factor of TDI. Tyler's greatest fear is supposed to be chickens.)

"Ok dudes, follow me to your next challenge!" Chris laughed. The players + Chris, Chef, and Tyler walked out of the Mess Hall and through the main filming area. Then walked into the Mysertious Beyond, and since the walk took quite a while, the producers decided to speed up the footage and add "frantic" music to the background to make it seem more exciting. Eventually, they stopped at the base of a mountain and lots of leaves were nearby.

The leaves came in many different shapes, colors, and consistencies. "Your next challenge is made up of two parts," Chris began to explain. "Each of you has to collect every leave you need to make your own custom-made leaf rider!" "That sounds great!" Rita cheered

CC

Rita: I love leaf-riding. Almost as much as I love Chomper…

"However," Chris said, about to make the obvious "Hard part" of the challenge. "You only have two minutes to pick out your leaves. Then you must proceed to the top of what you dinos call Race Mountain without dropping a _**single **_leaf. If you do, you can't enter the final race for invincibility." Everyone gulped except for Cera.

CC

Cera: You're about to see how an alliance can really help you beat everyone else.

The leaf-gathering portion of the contest was simple enough, though only for Chomper, Ducky, Petrie, Rita, and Rory. Mainly, because they had arms. Shorty, Ali, Tippy, and Cera were having a hard time. "How can I keep all these stupid leaves on my back?" Shorty complained. The four-footers would have a hard time here, except for Cera, who had a plan. "Hey Ducky?" she asked, in fake politeness, but Ducky couldn't tell it was fake. "Yes Cera?" she replied. "I was wondering…if you could carry my leaves up for me please?" Ducky thought for a moment. Her hands were already mostly full, but she Was in Cera's alliance. "Sure Cera, I'd be glad to, yup yup yup." Cera grinned and handed her some fancy blue leaves she was going to use.

Ali and Shorty looked angry at Cera's tactics, but it gave them an idea. "Hey Tyler," Shorty asked, "could you carry our leaves for us?" "Yeah, I don't want to see that mjean threehorn win the game," Ali added. Ali didn't like playing unfairly, but this technically wasn't against the rules. Chris then blew his whistle. "All right, time to head to the top!" he called. Chirs then fired his starting gun at the side of the rock to make sure no flying dinosaurs would get hit. However, the bullet ricocheted back and Petrie just barely managed to dodge it.

CC

Petrie: Me think that was too close.

When the dash towards the top of the mountain started, Rita was smiling confidentially. "I'm great at leaf-riding," she bragged to Cera. Cera was a fast learner, however. Ducky was trying her best to hold both her and Cera's leaves up, with a blowing wind this was proving to be difficult. Elsewhere, after only a few seconds of running, Tyler grew tired fast. "I don't believe this.." Shorty said, closing his eyes.

CC

Shorty: Noah and that crazy girl Izzy were OK, but this Tyler kid is just pathetic.

Rory was having no trouble carrying his leaves. "I'm gonna make it to the race for sure," he smiled, when he noticed a ground crawler on top of one of his leaves. "Yum," he smiled, trying to grab it with his teeth, but in the process, knocked the leaves out of his hands. "Oh crud," he muttered. "Rory has been eliminated from the race!" Chris announced. Rory shrugged and walked up, he still wanted to watch.

The top was nearing. Tippy had decided to carry her own leaves, since wanted to prove to Cera that she was tougher than her. "Tippy can make it.." she said, trying to maintain her balance. Tyler meanwhile, was exhausted. "I can't go on…" he panted, then fell over. "Shorty and Ali have been eliminated from the race!" Chris laughed.

CC

Shorty: Man, that was weak.

CC

Ali: I'm not mad at Tyler or anything, but I'll probably agree with whatever Shorty just confessed.

Everyone else arrived at the top. "Chomper, Cera, Tippy, Ducky, Petrie, and Rita are now are all eligible for the final race for individual invincibility! Now, for the most shocking twist ever!" Everyone went wide-eyed. "What are you talking about?" Chomper asked. Chris let out a minor psychopathic laugh. "There will be no Bonfire Ceremony tonight." Everyone let out a relieved look.

"Because…the last person whose riding leaf crosses the finish line will _**automatically **_go down the Tunnel of Shame!" Now everyone gulped. "You have 15 minutes to make each of you riding leaves. Better spend that time wisely….". Chomper, Tippy, and Rita began building their rides, while Ducky was working on hers, as well as helping Cera with hers. Cera was making Ducky do most of the work while she just put the leaves in position while Ducky applied the sticky sap to attach the big leaves to each other. Etrie, however, was having much trouble with his.

"Me can't do this," the flyer said nervously. "It hard, and me kind of scared of going very fast!" Rita had already finished her leaf rider, so she decided to help Petrie out.

CC

Rita: Any friend of Chomper's is a friend of mine, so yeah, I'd gladly lend Petrie a hand.

"Need any help Petrie?" Rita asked. Petrie looked at the sharptooth. "Sure Rita, that would be nice. Me never done this before." Rita thought for a moment. "We still have time before the race right? I know a great place right by here where we can practice." Petrie nodded happily. "Sure, that would be nice." Rita grabbed her riding leaf and followed Petrie to a place about 50 feet across from where they were. "What is this hill called?" Petrie asked. "Uh…Death Hill," Rita replied. Petrie looked like her was about to freak. "Don't worry, it's a name the other sharpteeth came up with to make it sound more exciting than it is."

Back where everyone else was, time had run out. "Has anybody seen Petrie or Rita?" Chris asked. "They went that way, but I didn't see where they stopped," Ali responded. "I guess they've been eliminated from the race," Chris said. He looked at Cera, Ducky, Tippy, and Chomper. "Down to you four. Racers, get ready at the starting line!" The 4 racing players went to the starting line. They looked down the steep downhill path, they could see obstacles along the way. "Oh boy," said Tippy. Cera was whispering to Ducky. "Now we just need to make sure that I come in first, and that you don't come in last," she strategized. "But…can't I try to come in first?" Ducky asked. "But I'm the one who comes up with our plans, I can't risk being eliminated." "Good point Cera, it is, it is," Ducky replied.

Meanwhile, Rita was about to teach Petrie how to leave ride. "Just hold on tight," she instructed. Petrie was so nervous by the thought of the game he dug his little claws into the leaves so hard, they got stuck. "Here we go," said Rita starting down the hill. But then they looked down the hill, and saw that it looked VERY dangerous. "Whoops," Rita said, in nervous realization.

CC

Rita: Oh yeah, it was _Doom_ Hill that wasn't really scary, my mistake.

"WAH!" the sharptooth and flyer screamed as they started down the scary hill. Pointy rocks were nearby, but Rita managed to steer them out of the way just in time.

"GO!" Called Chris, who had said "Screw it" to his starting gun. Ali, Shorty, and Rory were watching the race from the TDI helicopter, Shorty and Ali were eating treestars while Rory was eating a few ground crawlers. The first portion of the race was simple, go down a path while dodging a few stalagmites. "This is fun," Chomper smiled, standing on two feet. (Imagine them surfing, this is what they look like on their riding leaves.) Tippy and Cera were tied for the lead, Ducky in 2nd, and Chomper bringing up the rear.

Soon, a more tricky obstacle came up. There was a little ramp made by a rock formation, and if you didn't hit it, you wouldn't land on the next portion. Cera applied extra weight, allowing her to gain more speed and make the gap. Ducky and Tippy got lucky on the jump. Chomper, however, when he went off the rocky ramp, his riding leaf grazed the edge of the landing and knocked him off. "Ow," Chomper muttered, his leaf rider smashed.

CC

Chomper: Going home won't be so terrible, right? I had a good run.

Back down Death Hill, Petrie and Rita were screaming at the top of their lungs. Then, they also saw a big rock ramp…but it was a daredevil style jump over a large pit. "HOLD ON!" Rita yelled. The riding leaf was going at such a fast speed it hit the ramp and made the jump. Petrie looked down, and his heart practically stopped. Underneath were several big sharpteeth! "Hi mom!" Rita waved to one as they made the jump safely and continued down Death Hill uncontrollably.

Back at the main race, a little waterfall was pouring onto the hill, making seeing at this point difficult. Cera managed to swerve away, as did Ducky. Tippy was unable to gain control of her riding leaf in time, and the force of the water knocked her off. "Darn it," Tippy muttered. "Oh great, Cera's gonna win again," Ali said annoyed from the TDV helicopter. Rory looked concerned. "Seriously, did you guys see where Rita and Petrie went? I'm very worried."

Meanwhile, Petrie and Rita had entered a cave that was on Death Hill. "What next?!" Petrie screamed. He soon got his answer. There as about a 90 degree angle drop coming up! "WE'RE GONNA DIE!" they screamed. Luckily, however, the drop was about only 30 feet, but they did land in fast-moving water. "Hold on!" Rita instructed.

The finish line was near. Ducky was in the lead, but she remembered the instructions Cera had given her, so the swimmer began to slow down. "Oh great," said Ali again. "What's bad about her?" Tyler asked. "You have no idea," Shorty responded. Cera crossed the finish line first, Ducky soon following. "You did it Cera, you did you did!" Ducky smiled, "You won invincibility, and I'm safe too.!" Chomper and Tippy soon came down on foot, Chomper looking slightly sad. "I'll miss you Chomper, I will, I will," Ducky said. However, just then, Chris came by on the copter with Tyler, ali, horty, and Rory. "Ducky, since the race ended, you made 3 statements. Only 1 of them is actually true." "Huh?" the little swimmer asked confused. "Cera does have invincibility because her riding leaf was the first to cross the finish line…..

Howver, since Chomper and Tippy's riding leaves were smashed, they technically never crossed the finish line at all. So, that means Ducky: Tunnel of Shame time for you!" Chris laughed. "What?" said Ducky in confused shockness. Cera came up to her. "Sorry about this, I could only save you if I gave you my invincibility." "But can't you give me it?" Ducky asked. "too risky, hope you can understand that," replied Cera. Ducky suddenly felt betrayed. She felt…angry! "You mean I have been helping all this time and you weren't even going to help back?" Ducky asked angrily. "Not really," replied Cera. "Everyone was right!" Ducky yelled. "Myra, Ali, and Tippy were all right about you! You're nothing but a meanie user, you are, you are!" "So what," replied Cera.

CC

Ducky: I cannot believe she said that, I can't I can't!

"That was harsh," Shorty said to Cera. "Hey, I know how you treated Guido," Cera replied. "I least I didn't use the little runt!" Shorty retorted. "Whatever…" Cera concluded. Just then, they heard two voices screaming. Out of a little tunnel on the mountain wall emerged Petrie and Rita. "LOOK OUT BELOW!" they yelled. The sharptooth and flyer hit the ground, the impact sending Petrie free from the riding leaf. "Me thought I would die…." Petrie said, nearly out of breath. "Chomper, I never thought I'd see you again," Rita said, hugging the little sharptooth. Chomper blushed, but he still felt angry about Cera and bad for Ducky.

SOME TIME LATER….

Tyler had said goodbye to the dinos, and returned to 2008 in the TDV time machine. Everyone gathered to say goodbye to Ducky at the Tunnel of Shame. "Goodbye Ducky," Tippy said, hugging the swimmer. "If it makes you happy, Tippy wouldn't have voted you off if it wasn't for this." "Thank you Tippy," Ducky smiled back. Ali waved with her foot, and even Shorty as well. "Me miss you Ducky," said Petrie. "Eh, it'll be ok," Ducky replied. She came to Chomper, Rita, and Rory. She gave the 3 of them hugs, it didn't make her feel uncomfortable. As she was about to leave, she looked at Cera. "Goodbye Cera, I hope you get everything you deserve, I do, I do." She laughed, walking down the TOS.

(Read and Review!)

Next Time: The Final Eight must face their greatest fears to win individual invincibility. Redclaw shows up to help with one of the games, and Duncan from TDI guest stars.


	17. Episode 16: Fear Facers

Brekclub85 Presents:

TOTAL DRAMA VALLEY Episode 16: Fear Facers

One night after Ducky's elimination, the final 8 were gathered around the bonfire, just having chats. "Man, I never thought I would have made it this far," Rory smiled. Everyone agreed with him here, they realized that TDV was nearing it's end. "Yeah," Petrie added, "Me never thought me would make it this far."

CC

Cera: I made it to the final eight? No surprise there.

CC

Tippy: Tippy's proud of herself for making it this far, Tippy just hopes Tippy can beat Cera….

That night, a small but cold breeze was blowing throughout the valley. Petrie, Ali, and Chomper shivered. "What's a matter?" Cera laughed. "Afraid of a little wind?" "No," the 3 dinos replied. Rory then thought of a good question. "I'm wondering…what are your guys' greatest fears?" he asked. "That's kind of rude Rory," Ali replied, but Tippy went, "No, Tippy's curious."

Petrie sighed and went first. "Me biggest fear is sharpteeth," Petrie admitted. Chomper, Rory, and Rita looked at the flyer. "Not you three," he reassured. "Being away from Chomper is my biggest fear," laughed Rita, though she was serious.

CC

Ali: Rita's nice, and so is Chomper, but anyone else think Rita's kind of obsessed with him?

"Being around others who I'm not as tough as," Shorty then confessed. Ali decided to go next. "Ever since I was a hatchling, my greatest fear has been falling off of a cliff," she explained, having memories she wasn't too fond of of the challenge back in Episode 2. Cera went next, and surprisingly her biggest fear was heavy winds. (Tornadoes.)

CC

Rory: Wow, I'm surprised. That's not a weird fear.

CC

Tippy: Tippy would have guessed that Cera's biggest fear was losing.

Chomper then admitted his greatest fear was Doc, the Lone Dinosaur. Tippy's greatest fear was drowning, and Rory's was enclosed spaces.

CC

Chomper: It was a little fun finding out what everyone was afraid of. At least it won't affect us in anyway…

Little did they know, even though they should've known, was that they were being watched by Chris and Chef…..

CC

Chris: Oh it will Chomper, it will dude. (Snickers evilly.)

THE NEXT MORNING………

The Final Eight woke up in their cabins. "Race you guys to breakfast," Chomper laughed to the boys, getting a head start. "Get back here," Shorty called back. The girls were slowly awakening back in their cabin. "I don't want to get up," Cera yawned. Ali and Tippy looked a bit annoyed. "Cera was mean to her friends before, the least she can do is get up on time," Tippy muttered. Cera sighed angrily and got up. "Tippy, can't you talk normally," the threehorn muttered. Tippy humped and walked outside following Ali and Rita. But when the entered the Mess Hall, they noticed something odd. Chris and Chef weren't there.

Soon, Rory noticed something. What's this?" he asked picking up a small electronic device on the ground. "I think Chris mentioned that," Ali said, "It's called a….um "tap….re-curder?" she said, getting the name wrong. "Me think we're supposed to hit that button," Petrie commented, noticing a button labeled "Play."

CC

Tippy: Tippy's mad at Cera, but Tippy will admit…Tippy wonders if Tippy can use the word "I".

Rory hit the button, and Chris voice began playing, but he was talking in a weird tone. "Hello final Eight, I wanna play a game……. For the past 15 episodes we've been driving you to your wits' end, but you still haven't gave up yet. But myself and the interns have watched camera footage from last night. And now I ask the question….will you face your greatest fears to win individual invincibility?" (You HAVE to get that movie reference.) "What was that?" Chomper asked confused.

Chris and Chef soon appeared. "Ok, what was I thinking, or course thew dinos wouldn't get it," Chris sighed. "So what's the challenge?" Shorty asked. "Before I tell you bros that, let me introduce another former TDI camper……Harold!" But who emerged from the time machine was a teenage male with green hair, a unibrow, and a skull on his shirt. "Duncan? Why are you here?" Chris said befuddled.

"Er…..I ran into Harold and he seemed bored, so I decided to take his place for him." Duncan said. Chris gave a look at him that asked "_Really?"_ Duncan sighed. "Ok, I was running from the police and I saw this was my only way out so I pushed the nerd out of the time machine, alright?" Duncan admitted. "While dude, since you're here, you have to help the dinos in today's challenge." "But what's the challenge?" Shorty asked now annoyed.

"We all heard you're confessions last night, so we know what each of your greatest fears are. Here's the challenge: Each of you has to individually face your biggest fear, and if you pass, you'll have the chance to become invincible. If you fail, you won't necessarily be eliminated, but if you're not voted off, as punishment for being a chicken, you have to spend the night in Dark Dark Cavern." Petrie, Cera, Ali, and Tippy looked nervous. "What's that place?" Chomper asked confused. "It's a place near the Mysterious Beyond….where several dinosaurs went in one night long ago, and when the next morning, they all had vanished, never to be seen again," Ali explained. "Me very scared of it," Petrie panicked. "It's true, dinosaurs really are relatives of chickens," Duncan laughed.

Chris went up to Ali. "Ali, you're up first, follow me everyone."

ALI'S CHALLENGE.

Chris brought everyone o the top of the cliff from episode 2. "This is your game Ali," he laughed. "We set up a safe spot on the ground for you to land on." Back on the ground, Chef had dropped a little old mattress with a red "x" painted on it. "You can choose to wimp out, remember that." The girl longneck looked down. "It…sure is a long fall," she said nervously.

CC

Ali: I didn't know if I would be able to do it. I just couldn't give up though…

Ali looked back at the other players. Chomper, Rita, Shorty, Petrie, Tippy, Rory, and heck even Duncan looked concerned for her, but then she took a deciding gulp. "I'll do it," she said to Chris. She stood on the edge of the cliff and looked down. "Can't believe I'm doing this.." she muttered under her breath. She looked down and aimed at the mattress, and jumped…

"YAH!" Ali screamed, the ground getting closer and closer. "This is bad.." muttered Duncan. But Ali managed to move herself into position and had a correct landing.

PASS.

CERA'S CHALLENGE:

The dinos walked into a room that interns had set up and according to Chris, 4 died in the process. "Tippy can't wait to see this," the spiketail laughed. But this entire time Tippy was trying to improve her grammar. "Ok Cera, step inside," Chris instructed. Cera gulped and obliged. "What's this room for?" Duncan asked, carving a rock with his pocket knife. "This," Chris chuckled, and flipped a switch. Suddenly, the room Cera was in began getting all windy. Violent winds, to be more precise. "This is bad!" Cera yelled.

CC

Duncan: And I thought my fear of Celine Dion music store standees was dumb.

Cera was being violently blown around the room by the practically tornado-level winds. "Ready to give up?" Chris called. "NO WAY! I'M A THREEHORN!" Cera yelled back. After about 5 minutes, the wind-causing device eventually settled down. "Congrats Cera, you won a shot at invincibility." Cera smiled a bit, but quickly put her head down and puked.

PASS.

Then they heard heavy footsteps outside. "What's that noise?" Chomper asked. "Your challenge dude," Chris replied.

CHOMPER'S CHALLENGE:

Chomper looked very scared at the big longneck standing in front of him. "We had our interns track down Doc," Chris explained to the rest of the players and Duncan. "Chomper, to win, you just have to make one attack towards Doc." Doc looked down at Chomper. "Scared kid?" the mighty longneck laughed. Chomper gulped, he knew how badly Doc could hurt him. But he didn't want sharpteeth to seem like cowards, so he decided to try. "Here we go," he said boldly.

CC

Rita: I can't believe Chomper decided to take Doc on! He's the bravest sharptooth I ever met!

Chomper got into a "mean" sharptooth stance, even though he would never become a mean one in reality. He began charging when Doc lifted up his tail, and swung. "Chomper!" all his friends yelled. But when the dust cleared, Chomper had managed to safely jump out of the way. The little sharptooth then ran up to one of Doc's legs and lightly swiped it, creating a small bruise but nothing more. Doc would've attacked Chomper, but he had met him before and knew the little guy meant no harm. "You're tough kid," Doc smiled. "Thanks Doc," Chomper smiled.

PASS.

As Doc proceeded to leave, his tail, when he turned in the opposite direction, accidentally knocked Chomper against one of the cabin walls. "Oh crap, is he hurt?" Duncan asked. Rita ran up to Chomper, and sighed relieved. "It's ok, he just got knocked asleep," she said, in great relief. "Someone take him back to the cabin," Chris said. "I have nothing better to do," Duncan volunteered, clearly bored. He carried the little rex, which was still heavy to a human, to the boys' cabin. "Eh, this is close enough," he shrugged, gently setting Chomper down on the stairs.

PETRIE'S CHALLENGE:

Tippy and Ali walked over to Petrie, seeing that he looked very scared. "What's wrong Petrie?" Ali asked kindly. "Me don't know if me can do this. And if me fail…Me have to sleep in…in…" Petrie was practically in tears about it. Suddenly, they heard more big footsteps. "Who could that be?" Cera asked confused. They soon got their answer: it was Redclaw!

"REDCLAW!" All the flatteeth screamed, but Rory said "Guys, it's ok, calm down." Rory said. "He's Chomper's uncle, he wouldn't hurt you." "HIS UNCLE?!" Petrie, Ali, Cera, Tippy, and Shorty screamed. "Yeah," Rita began to explain, "Sometime after Chomper left the Great Valley Redclaw discovered Chomper and him had similar scents, so they figured out they were related. (**Author's Note: **I'm not sure if this is a real way of determining being related when it comes to dinos, but just roll with it please.)

"Ok Petrie, to win, you just have to fly up and give Redclaw one good bop on the nose. Can you do that?" Petrie looked up at Redclaw. Redclaw let out a roar, he didn't intend to hurt Petrie, but he knew he was required to look like he was going to. He let out a mighty roar, and then there was a few seconds of silence. "AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Petrie shrieked, the flyer taking off towards his cabin faster than you can imagine. "Epic fail," Chef said silently. Petrie was flying towards the boys' cabin with his eyes shut in fear that he failed to see what he was headed for.

FAIL.

Soon Petrie woke up when he hit something. "Me safe," he breathed. But he couldn't figure out where he was. Meanwhile, Chomper was beginning to wake up. He felt something weird, and a little tasty….in his throat. "Me hear water," Petrie said. "Huh?" Chomper muttered, not knowing what was going on. "Wait a minute…" Petrie began to realize, feeling the warmth of where he was…. "ME INSIDE A SHARPTOOTH!" Petrie managed to avoid Chomper's stomach acids, and safely flew out the mouth. "You were in there?!" Chomper yelled shocked. "Yes!" Petrie cried, flying back into the cabin.

CC

Chomper: I'm glad he didn't get hurt! Petrie didn't taste yucky though…

RITA'S CHALLENGE:

"Ok Rita, your challenge is simple. Just spend 2 hours away from Chomper and you win a shot at invincibility." "I can do this," Rita said. But after 5 minutes of not seeing Chomper, she began to get nervous. "You can do this Rita, you can do this…" she kept saying to herself.

UNDETERMINED.

Back at the group, Petrie flew back. "You smell worse than most people from juvie," Duncan said, holding his nose. "What's juvie?" Ali asked. "Never mind," replied Duncan. "Rory, you're next bro." "This'll be awesome!" Rory cheered.

RORY'S CHALLENGE:

The interns had managed to gather a small box. "Get inside Rory," Chris said. Rory noticed how small the box was. "Something that small?" the fast biter asked scared. "I…can't do it…" "Wimpy dude, but no hard feelings." Chris said.

FAIL.

CC

Rory: I just hope others don't call me a wimp. I just want to make friends here.

SHORTY'S CHALLENGE:

"Hey Shorty," a few longnecks called. "You got to be kidding me…" Shorty muttered in disbelief. 3 longnecks named Bigneck, Hansel, and Roughtail (A few OCs) showed up. "Friends of yours Shorty?" Ali asked. "More like foes…" Shorty muttered angrily. Tippy was meanwhile trying to change her words. "Tip….I…" she practiced. "Well Tippy, you're getting better," Ali smiled. "Thanks Ali," Tippy replied.

CC

Tippy: Tippy, Tippy means, …I will prove to Cera that….I can talk normally.

"LISTEN! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Shorty yelled to the bully longnecks. Hansel looked a bit nervous. "We should go guys," he suggested, and they took off. "Congrats Shorty, that was awesome," Chris complimented.

PASS.

TIPPY'S CHALLENGE:

The final challenge of the game was Tippy's. "Geez, is the day over yet? I want to get back to the future already," complained Duncan.

CC

Ali: Duncan's really mean, I'm surprised he made it so far back in TDI.

"Tippy, would you be willing to stay underwater for 30 seconds?" Chris asked. "Tippy will try," the spiketail said, using her old type of speaking. She held he breath and got under the H20. "Be careful…" Ali advised nervously. "Yeah, don't want to lose so quickly," Cera taunted. Tippy hmphed and dived down. Just then, the two-hour time limit Chris set for Rita went up. "Rita, you won your challenge, you can see Chomper again." "YAY!" cheered Rita, dashing to Chomper and giving him a hug. "Glad to see you happy," Chomper smiled.

RITA-PASS.

The 30 second time limit had run out. "_Thank goodness,"_ Tippy thought, and began to surface, when she felt vines stuck her leg, keeping her under. _Oh no!"_ she panicked mentally. Meanwhile, her friends noticed Tippy was struggling to get back up. "Oh no, she could drown!" Ali panicked. Even cera looked scared for Tippy, she didn't want to see the others hurt. Ali, Cera, Chomper, Rory, and Rita dived into the water. "How are we gonna brake the vines?!" Chomper called. "Leave it to me!" Duncan yelled, suddenly diving underwater, wielding his pocket knife. He cut the vines holding Tippy down, and took her safely back up to the surface. "Thanks…..Duncan," Tippy coughed, managing to avoid drowning.

CC:

Duncan: Look, I don't like seeing others hurt, Ok? But don't think I'm a stupid softy.

PASS.

Chris came up to everyone. "Ok dudes, here's a wheel with the names of the 6 players who completed their challenges. We'll spin it twice, and those two players will have individual invincibility."

CC

Cera: Ha! Invincibility 4 times in a row, here I come!

"The two invincible players are…." Chris said, spinning the wheel "Ali and Shorty!" "What?!" Cera screamed nervously. "Alright!" the longnecks cheered.

LATER THAT NIGHT….

It was almost the bonfire ceremony. Duncan had returned to 2008. "Tippy and Ali can finally vote Cera off!" Tippy cheered, not quite used to saying "I." Suddenly, they saw Chris walk past with Petrie following him, begging hard. "Please!" the flyer screamed, "Don't let me stay in Dark Dark Cavern! Me can't do it!" he cried, never showing so much fear before. "Sorry dude, unless you are voted off, there's no way to avoid it," Chris responded. Ali and Tippy looked at Petrie sadly. "I wish there was a way we could get him out of this," Tippy said in correct grammar again. Ali nodded, then she looked at the CC. "Well, there is….one way to do it," she said somberly.

THE BONFIRE CEREMONY………

Chris came out with a plate of 5 sweet bubbles. Shorty and Ali stood off to the side. "You've all cast your ballots in the confession cam. If I do not call your name, you have to proceed to the Tunnel of Shame, and you can't come back, ever." There was a gulp. "The first sweet bubble goes to Tippy." The spiketail happily collected her snack. "Rita….Rory….Chomper." The two rexes and 1 fast biter grabbed their SBs, but threw them away. "Cera, Petrie, down to you." Cera gulped. This _could_ be it for her. "The final sweet bubble of the night goes to………………………………Cera." "Yeah," Cera bragged, she was still in the game. Ali looked at Petrie. "Sorry Petrie, we just thought this would save you from going into Dark Dark Canyon." Petrie left out a happy smile. "Really? Thanks Ali," the flyer smiled.

A few moments later, everyone except Cera who wanted to get some sleep (Even though Ali could tell she wasn't tired) gathered to say goodbye to Petrie. "Bye Petrie," Chomper waved. "Yeah, me see you guys around," the flyer smiled, a little bit uncomfortable after the nearly being eaten incident. "See you around," Shorty, Ali, Tippy, Rory, and Rita said. Petrie turned and happily flew down the Tunnel of Shame.

(Read and Review.)

Next time: The Final Seven all discover the sharptooth within them when they have to track down baby dinos and return them unharmed, Shorty decides he needs an alliance, and the meal of your choice prize is on the line.


	18. Ep 17: The Hunted Hath Become The Hunter

Brekclub85 Presents:

TOTAL DRAMA VALLEY Episode 17: The Hunted Hath Become The Hunter

As everyone was getting ready to sleep that night, they were starting to all have a similar realization: there was only 7 players left in the game, Total Drama Valley would be ending soon. In the boys' cabin, Shorty was deciding what he should do next.

CC

Shorty: Ok, I realize I probably would need an alliance if I want to make it to the end. But who would want to make it to the Final Two with me?

In the girls' cabin, Ali, Cera, Rita, and Tippy were having a pillow fight. Ali said it was a free-for-all, but it turned into a 3-on-Cera brawl. "No fair," the threehorn complained. "You want not fair?" Ali grinned mischievously, "Think about how you've been playing the game."

CC

Cera: I'll prove to all of them that threehorns are the best…I'll just need a little help. With Ducky gone, I could use a new alliance member.

Cera did have a problem. It was clear she wasn't going to get Rita, Ali, or Tippy on her side. So who?

THE NEXT MORNING….

As the Final Seven were snoozing in peacefully, Chris decided to use his jet to wake them up yet again. "Hey, I need some laughs too dudes," he explained to the audience. The jet's engines activated, letting out a loud whine. Everyone was soon up. "My ears!" Chomper yelled, covering them. Chris soon landed the plane.

CC

Chomper: Why does he always have to do that?!

"Ok Chris, that was not cool," complained Ali, having practically received a headache from the noise. "Whatever dude," Chris replied. "Why do you even have that thing anyway?" Cera questioned angrily. "Because I can," Chris responded.

Chris let out another laugh, but than proceeded to explain today's challenge. "Today's challenge will begin after breakfast, so I'll tell you about it in the Mess Hall. Everyone head there now." The Final Seven were happy to be about to eat something, but not fully happy because it was Chef's food.

Chef served the remaining dinosaurs that morning's breakfast: Frozen tree sweets for the leafeaters and a bigmouth corpse for the sharpteeth. "Man, you're no good with food!" Shorty taunted to Chef. "Well than you can have nothing soldier!" he retorted, taking Shorty's plate away. "Nothing still tastes better!" Shorty insulted.

CC

Ali: Sure, Shorty can be rude sometimes, but he's not "Cera-rude."

"Well if you hate the food, do I have good news for you dudes!" Chris smiled in his creepy way. "What do you mean?" Rita asked, taking a bite of the bigmouth. "Simple," Chris replied, "The winner of the next challenge, although he or she doesn't receive invincibility, wins a prize I'm sure you all want: Dinner of your choice, prepared the way you would like it!"

CC

Tippy: Tippy, I mean I….am so hungry for something good.

CC

Rory: Finally, something good. (Stomach rumbles noisily.) You'll get something soon.

"But what's the challenge?" asked Rory. "Glad you asked that question bro," Chris responded. "The interns and I were starting to run out of ways to torture you guys for entertainment, so decided to somewhat recycle a concept from an earlier episode. Remember episode 9 when you dudes had to move all those eggs?" "Yeah," replied Ali.

"While since then, some of those eggs have hatched. The interns set up a pen…" "What's a pen?" Chomper asked curiously. "A little thing designed for holding creatures in," Chris explained, "With the parents' permission of course…

CC

Chris: Without the parents' permission of course. Heh heh.

"Several of the young dinos have been put in another section of the valley. Here's the contest: You will each be randomly assigned a type of baby dino, and using any means necessary, you must bring it back to the pen unharmed." "Sweet, this sounds cool," said Rory, who was a good hunter back in the Mysterious Beyond. Shorty, Tippy, ali, and cera looked a bit creeped out at the fast biter.

CC

Rory: Ok, I know my sharptooth ways can accidentally scare them, I'm not meaning to though.

CC

Ali: Rory's nice, but he should be more careful with the hunting mentionings and the like.

"Ok everyone, pick a type of dino from these shreds of paper!" Chris called. Everyone reached a hand or foot in, and here's what they picked.

TDV Hunting and Returning Challenge Assisgments:

Ali-Sharptooth

Cera-Belly Dragger

Chomper-Longneck

Rita-Threehorn

Rory-Spiketail

Shorty-Flyer

Tippy-Fast Biter

"Belly dragger?!" Cera said in anger. Sure, it would be a baby one, but that would still be pretty big. "Sure, I can do this if I had another threehorn corpse of if you covered me in some tasty sauce!" she added sarcastically. "You can borrow my key," Rory said honestly. "Be quiet Rory," Cera muttered.

"Ok, everyone is aware of what they have to look for, the challenge will officially begin in 5 minutes. The first player to return their baby dinosaur unhurt safely to the pen wins whatever they want for dinner!" The dinos had a seven-way lip-licking in hunger, but then they realized they had to come up with their game plans.

"I'm a sharptooth, I can just scare a little threehorn into the pen," Rita said to Chomper. "Good luck Rita," Rita's boyfriend/Chomper encouraged. "Thanks Chomper," Rita replied. Shorty was having some trouble thinking of a way to lure his dino back to the pen: if the flyer could fly, how could he catch it?

CC

Shorty: One thing I started to realize today was that flying is one really useful ability when it comes to avoiding being caught. This sucks kind of.

Chris and Chef showed everyone the pen. "Chef and myself will just wait by here well you dudes go off and attempt your challenge. Now, get your butts going!

After being explained what that saying meant, the Final Seven quickly ran out of the main TDV area, Cera still grumbling.

"See ya Cera!" Ali laughed a bit, taking off into the section of the valley where the recently hatched dinos were. They all went in separate directions, even though they currently had no idea which directions to go in.

Chomper was the first to notice what he was looking for. He caught a glimpse of a baby longneck happily chewing on some leaves. Chomper thought that the best way to do this was to not look scary at all. "Hi there," Chomper gently called in flattooth. The baby bronto looked at Chomper, and only let out a little smile. Chomper went over to it slowly, but the longneck laughed playfully and started running off. "This may not be so easy," Chomper thought to himself.

Just then, Chris flew overhead in the TDV helicopter. "One thing we forgot to tell you players," he called with the megaphone. "If you fail to return with the dinosaur you need to catch, you will have a little punishment: You have to clean up the kitchen after dinner tonight, and all three meals tomorrow." This caused a panic among the players, that kitchen was always a mess!

CC

Rita: The kitchen, that's disgusting! YUCK! Do you know how gross it would be to clean up that green food?!

Ali was the next to track down the baby dinosaur she was looking for. But when she saw the little baby sharptooth, she noticed something weird. It looked very scared, and it stood there just by itself by a tree. "I've never seen any baby this scared before," Ali said. Every step Ali took to get closer to it bet the baby rex start to get more scared by the second.

Elsewhere, Shorty noticed a baby flyer who had recently was able to fly, fly in the sky near an edge over a swamp. "Here we go," Shorty said to himself, noticing a path up the wall's side. As he was running up, Cera was quietly walking around the swamp below. "Um…is there a belly dragger here?" she asked, even though she knew that if there was, it wouldn't be able to understand her. She noticed a figure move under the water, and she hoped (or maybe she didn't) that she could get it's attention…

Meanwhile, Rita's sniffer was acting up. "Is that a threehorn?" she asked herself. She saw some movement coming from some bushes. "there you are," Rita laughed silently. She got in a stalking position, not intention of hurting the dino of course, but maybe just a pounce. She ran towards the bush, but when she pounced…she landed on Tippy! "Agh! Get off Tippy," the spiketail called, not seeing that it was Rita. "Sorry, sorry, my bad!" Rita apologized nervously. Tippy had been following a baby fast biter, but Rita messed it up.

CC

Tippy: Rita's not bad, but she can be a little wild sometimes. That can bother Tippy.

CC

Rita: Hey, threehorns and spiketails smell similar. That's not my fault.

Shorty had reached the Cliffside where the baby flyer was gently flying around in the breeze. "Come to Shorty," he called, trying to grab it with his two front feet. This would be enough to catch it, though there was one fact Shorty did not realize. When he managed to catch it, the flyer still had plenty of energy in him, and moved around, pulling Shorty off the cliff! "LOOK OUT BELOW!" Shorty called, landing in the muddy pond. The impact scared off the baby belly dragger and the flyer slipped away.

Chomper kept following the baby longneck, though it's clear the little kid was full of spunk. The longneck walked into a log, and Chomper soon followed. But he noticed one thing: the log was full of sticky sap.

CC

Chomper: Ugh, sticky stuff. It makes my hands sticky, and I don't like that.

Then the baby longneck began rolling the log. "Be careful!" Chomper called. "We're on a hill!" But it was too late. The log began tumbling down with the two dinosaurs inside it. "WHOA!" called Chomper, dizzy. Eventually the log got to the bottom and stopped. True Chomper was dizzy, but the baby logneck was dizzier. This was just the chance he needed. He carefully picked up the little longneck with his hands. "Gotta get back to the pen!" he smiled to himself.

Ali was trying to calm the baby sharptooth down, she didn't know why it was so scared. But then she figured it out. "You miss your mom, right?" she asked, and leaned in close, not being afraid of getting bitten. She nuzzled the little rex, and it started to smile. "Don't worry, when this stupid game is over, I'll make sure you get back to your mommy." She picked him up by her neck, and the rex held on happily. "Maybe Rory can even get you a bite to eat from the kit…..chen." She then paused at that word. "Which I hope I don't have to clean up!" she said, getting a running start.

Cera looked angry at Shorty. "Great! Now my only chance of not cleaning up that gross cooking place is gone!" Shorty and Cera looked at each other, than they started to make a realization.

CC

Shorty/Cera (Footage edited together.): Say, Shorty/Cera could be just who I am looking for. Someone tough enough to get me the Final Three, then I can just ditch him/her.

"I could help ya if you want," Shorty muttered. "Why would I want you helping me?" Cera asked. "Well first, no one else likes you here, and I'm physically strong, and I'm pretty much your last chance at an alliance," Shorty smirked confidently. "Hmm….ok," Cera muttered.

Rory meanwhile, managed to find a baby spiketail running around. "_How to lure it back to the pen?"_ Rory thought to himself. Then the idea hit him. "Of course," he smiled. He walked up to the spiketail and stared at it's face. E then let out a big ROAR and the spiketail simply passed out from the panic. "Too easy," he smiled, and carefully put the spiketail on his back.

CC

Rory: I'll never be a mean sharptooth, but pretending to be mean can come in handy sometimes.

Tippy was trying her best to keep up with the baby fast biter. Like their next suggested, even for a baby, it was REALLY fast! "Tippy's getting no where," she panted to herself. Just when she was about to give up, the baby fast biter….smiled and lied down and went to sleep! "Tippy doesn't believe that," she said, taking a moment to catch her breath. Tippy scooped it up and put it on her back. "Hope I can still win the food," she said in correct grammar.

Ali neared the pen. "Hang on, we're almost there," she smiled to the baby sharptooth. Suddenly, she saw Chomper, Rory, and Tippy. The four players took that comedic pause and just stared at each other silently for a few seconds, then dashed for the pen! It was a very close race. Chris and chef had to jump out of the way of the approaching dinos. Everyone dashed into the pen, dust went around the area. When the dust cleared, they couldn't tell who finished first. "Who won?" asked Rory. "Let's check the footage," Chris said.

A cameraman played back his footage. "Looks like the winner of the dinner is…….Ali!" Chris announced. "Yeah!" cheered Ali. "Aw man," Chomper, Rory, and Tippy went. The baby rex licked Ali a bit, but she only smiled. "Don't worry, you'll be home soon." She said to him. Chris looked at his watch. "Only 10 minutes left. Looks like Cera, Rita, and Shorty might be stuck with cleaning duty.

Rita was getting nervous, she hadn't found a baby threehorn yet. But then he sniffer acted up. It was a threehorn in the distance, but that's all she could tell. "Gotta find it," she said. Then she remembered the incident with Tippy. "Better not jump at it, better just get it's attention," Rita deduced. She picked up a rock, and looked in the direction where the threehorn was. "This'll get it's attention," she grinned. But she accidently threw the rock too hard. "Whoops!" she panicked, walking through the bush, and here's what she saw:

Shorty was just staring at what he saw, trying to hold in a laugh. Rita's rock had hit Cera in the forehead! Don't worry, she wasn't bleeding or hurt, she was just having a hard time standing up right. "Sorry…" Rita apologized. Cera looked at Rita, vERY dizzy. "Down…..Going…..You're." She said, the order of her words mixed up.

CC

Shorty: (Few seconds of silence, then…) Heh….heh…HA HA HA!

THE BONFIRE CEREMONY…….

Ali had finished her favorite meal of treestars, much to the minor jealously of the other players. Shorty looked at Cera. "Chris said what you have is called a concussion, you sure you don't want to get some rest?" Shorty asked. "Until not……Down Rita goes," Cera replied, her head still spinning. Chris walked up with a plate of 6 sweet bubbles. "You've all cast your ballots and made your decision. If I do not call your name, you must walk down the Tunnel of Shame, and the time when you'll be allowed back is _never._" The players gulped.

"The first sweet bubble of the night goes to Rory." Chris announced. Rory grinned and collected his prize. "Tippy…..Chomper." The spiketail and t-rex collected their treats, Chomper letting Tippy eat his too. "Shorty……Cera." Chris had to throw Cera's sweet bubble to her, as she couldn't focus properly right now. "Only one sweet bubble buble is left, and Ali or Rita, one of you is about to go down the Tunnel." Ali and Rita gulped.

"It just give………Already Ali to," Cera said, her words mixed up. "Eh, whatever," Chris said, tossing the final sweet bubble to Ali. Rita looked around. "Eh, I'm glad I made it this far," she said. She walked over to Chomper. "Win this one for me Chomper," she grinned, giving him a kiss. "Sure Rita," Chomper blushed. Rita then walked down the Tunnel of Shame.

Chris grinned at Cera and Shorty. "I believe you two have a task to complete," he grinned.

A FEW MINUTES LATER…..

Cera and Shorty grumbled as they began cleaning the kitchen, holding mops in their mouths. Cera had recovered by this point.

CC

Cera/Shorty: (Footage edited together) I can't believe I thought working with Shorty/Cera was a good idea.

(Read and Review!)

COMING SOON……..

Only 6 players remain:

Ali

Cera

Chomper

Rory

Shorty

Tippy

The action, the contests, the humor, and of course…..the _drama_ heats up. Who will win it all? Who will go home next?

TOTAL DRAMA VALLEY: The Final Five Episodes

COMING JANUARY 2009……..


	19. Episode 18: Triple Threat

Brekclub85 Presents:

TOTAL DRAMA VALLEY Episode 18: Triple Threat

Around this point so late in the competition, every player realized how close they are to victory. At the start of this episode, Chris walked up to one of the cameras to explain something. "Our 6 finalists have recorded some recent thoughts in the confession cam. Take a listen:"

CC (All the following confessions are played consecutively.)

Shorty: Ok, Final Six, not bad at all. But seriously, this place can drive you crazy sometimes.

Cera: I'm made it to the Final Six, no surprise there. And with Shorty on my side, until I dump him of course, I'll be the winner for sure!

Chomper: Wow, this is fun! I never thought I would make it this far!

Rory: I had a great time here, it was fun, exciting, and I made a few friends. What more can a fast biter ask for?

Tippy: Tippy hopes every back in Tippy's herd is watching. Only 5 more players to go……even though Tippy likes Ali, Chomper, and Rory.

Ali: I must admit, after several weeks here…..I'm surprised we haven't gone insane.

Since breakfast wasn't going to start for a while, the Final Six decided to just hang around and play in the TDV area. Cera decided to catch up on her sleep, all-night arguments with Ali and Tippy can do that to you.

Shorty and Rory were playing a game of Toss the Seed. "Try to catch this!" Shorty called, a[inning around very fast and flinging it out of his mouth very hard. "Oh I will," Rory smirked catching it.

CC

Rory: Ah, hands. Quite handy. Get the pun?

Ali, Tippy, and Chomper were just walking around, looking to see if they could find any weird or cool things just lying around. Then, Chomper had an idea. "Maybe there's something buried in the sand," he smiled, leading the spiketail and longneck towards it. "Good idea Chomper," smiled Ali.

In the sand, the 3 friends were digging through it, and Tippy eventually called: "Hey! Tippy found something!" Ali and Chomper came over. "Uh….that's a rock Tippy," Ali laughed. "Darn it," Tippy laughed also, throwing it away.

Ali was the next one to make a discovery, but she couldn't tell what it was. "What's this?" she asked, confused. Chomper and Tippy looked at it. It wasn't a rock, they could figure. It was narrow, and a bit pointy, and dirty from the sand. "Ali can keep it," Tippy smiled. Ali quickly took it back to the cabin.

CC

Ali: There's many things in this world that we don't know about, and I like discovering what they are.

Chris picked up his megaphone. "Breakfast players! Gather in the Mess Hall and I'll explain your challenge for today!" Soon, Cera grumbled and woke up, still a bit tired. She, Ali, Tippy, Chomper, Shorty, and Rory all were served breakfast by Chef, as disgustingly prepared as ever.

Luckily, their stomachs were used to this junk now. "If I win those wishes I'm gonna use one to make sure you never make food again Chef," taunted Shorty. Chef shot Shorty a nasty look, but Shorty only laughed.

CC

Chef: That bantering bronto gets on my _last_ nerve!

CC

Shorty: That Chef has some serious anger problems.

Ali watched Chomper and Rory eat the dino bodies they were given from the "Already Dead So It Doesn't Count" fridge. By this point, Ali had stopped being bothered by it. She had accepted the fact that meat eaters had an important role in this world. She had learned you have to accept other's differences instead of forcing your beliefs on them.

(coughextremistveganscough.)

Tippy was eating some frozen tree sweets. "Tippy would rather eat just ice," she commented about the taste, and she and Ali shared a laugh. Chris came into the room. "Players, before I tell you of your next challenge, I have some news about the final challenge of the final episode I'm sure you'll want to hear."

"What do you mean?" Cera asked, always needing a plan.

CC

Cera: The key to winning is knowing everything ahead of time always.

"When we get down to the Final Two players, the game will essentially become a popularity contest," Chris explained, "The twenty losers will choose which of the final two players they want to help win the Final Challenge. So, essentially, in a way, the last episode will be a popularity contest." Everyone looked surprised.

"A popularity contest?" asked Ali. "Correct sister," replied Chris.

CC

Ali: Ok, I know I'm not related to him. I don't get that comment.

"Anyways, let's talk about today's game," Chris grinned. "The producers, Chef, and myself were running out of ways to drive you dudes totally insane, so we eventually came up with another one. Today's challenge will be done by two pre-selected teams of three."

"So who will be on what team?" Shorty asked. "Good question dude," replied Chris. "Here's the rub:

TEAM 1:

Ali, Chomper, and Rory.

TEAM 2:

Cera, Shorty, and Tippy.

"You will each be given three challenges. Each of your teammates can only do one challenge each, so each of you only does one challenge each essentially. Winning teammates each get invincibility."

"Cool," smiled Rory. "What, the chance at invincibility?" asked Ali. "No, being on a team," smiled Rory. "It'll be just like the earlier episodes."

CC

Rory: I don't really care about winning, I just like playing games. Bring it on!

Chris led the players outside, and led them along the side of the nearby fast water. There were two big piles of rocks blocking the water at two different points. "The first challenge," Chris began, "Is competitive rock-clearing. The first player to unblock their rocks wins a point for their team. Teams, please select who will attempt this challenge.

"I'll go for us," Chomper smiled to Ali and Rory. "Ok Chomper, if you want to," Ali smiled. Meanwhile, Team 2 wasn't being so decisive. "This requires someone tough, and that's me," Shorty grinned.

Everyone on Team 2 was a four-legged dinosaur, so their chances of each teammate winning was about equal. "No, Tippy will go," the spiketail said.

CC

Tippy: Tippy just wants to do something like this so Cera will stop calling Tippy weak.

"Ok, fine, you can go," Shorty said annoyed. Cera had no objections, because even if they lost, there was still two challenges remaining, and it would be a nother chance to tease Tippy!

CC

Cera: That whole "popularity contest" thing concerns me. I think to win, I need to think about who I'm gonna vote off….

Chomper and Tippy jumped into the water. Chris pulled out his starting gun, but remembering the past incidents involving that, said "Eh, screw it. Just go."

Tippy, having 4 legs was better at navigating through water. She charged into her pile, knocking several of the rocks apart, but not into the area she needed to move them.

As the game went on, Rory came up to Ali. "Hi Ali, how's your day been?" he asked with a smile. "Um, fine," Ali replied. Ali wasn't as winning-obsessed as Cera was, but she still hoped Chomper would win this challenge. "I just want to be your friend," Rory replied, noticing an odd tone in Ali's response.

"Look, I know we may not see each other again after this whole show's over, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends now."

CC

Ali: Rory's really nice, but he has a point. After TDV, we probably won't be able to play together again.

Chomper was doing better at pulling out individual rocks much faster, but he could move them less at a time compared to Tippy. It was a close race, but the overall winner was….

"Tippy has scored a point for Team 2!" Chris called at the end of the game. "Aw man," said Chomper, a little disappointed, but nothing severe. "Teams, please select who'll compete in the second challenge: a log-pushing race."

"This is my game!" Shorty bragged. "Sure, if you want," Cera said to her alliance member. Tippy looked surprised at Shoty. "You joined her alliance?" Tippy asked in correct grammar. Shorty motioned to another place so he could talk to Tippy.

CC

Shorty: Like I said, I'm only helping Cera until I don't need her anymore, I may have great brawn, but I also have brains.

Shorty explained his motives behind helping Cera to Tippy. "Tippy's impressed," she said. "As least your not as bad as Cera." "Thanks," Shorty grinned.

Back on Team 1, Rory volunteered for the log pushing race. "Me and my sharpteeth friends did races like these back in the Mysterious Beyond," Rory explained, and Chomper nodded in agreement. "Sure, you can do it Rory," Ali smiled.

But this entire time, Ali was thinking about the thing she discovered in the sand earlier today.

CC

Aliy: Ok, I know I've seen what I found in the sand somewhere before, but I can't remember where…..

Shorty and Rory were led about 110 feet away from where the rest of the dinos were. "Ok bros, the challenge is this: You must push your respective logs back to your team, and when your besides your teammates, push it into the water, then that'll determine the winner."

"May the best dinosaur win," Rory smiled to Shorty. "Don't worry, I will," Shorty laughed in reply. Rory didn't mind, he knew Shorty was just being competitive. The fast biter and the longneck began pushing their logs.

Back with Team 2, Cera walked over to Tippy. "I got a question," the threehorn asked. "What?" Tippy replied, not looking at Cera eye-to-eye. "Do you want to win Total Drama Valley?" she asked.

CC

Cera: Even though I doubt I can get Tippy in my alliance, I think I can get her to vote with me.

"Tippy's not going to cheat or anything," she replied. "Not cheat, don't worry," Cera responded. "Just….increase your chances of winning."

Rory and Shorty, meanwhile, were straining as they pushed their logs. "This…isn't…..too…..hard," Shorty grunted, focusing all on his power on moving the fallen small tree. Rory, though he was having a little hard time too, grinned. "Time to show you how the "fast" part of "Fast biter" comes in handy," he smirked. Rory began moving his feet as fast as possible, taking the lead over Shorty. "You're not getting away," Shorty taunted, the longneck speeding up.

Back with Tippy and Cera, Cera was explaining her logic. "Chris said the winner would come down to a popularity contest mostly, right?" "Yes," Tippy replied, not quite getting what Cera was getting at. "If you want to have a better chance of winning, you would want to make sure your opponent isn't someone who the others all like, right?" Tippy thought for a second.

CC

Tippy: Tippy hates to admit it, and Tippy means REALLY hates to admit it, but Cera…..has a point.

"Go Rory!" Ali and Chomper cheered. "Go Shorty!" Cera and Tippy cheered on. It was a close race that was about to end. It was close. But luckily for Team 1, Rory gained speed just enough to get the lead over Shorty. The fast biter managed to push his log into the water first.

"Rory scores a point for Team 1!" Chris called with his megaphone. "We're standing right here," Chomper commented, holding his ears. "You don't have to use that."

Chris ignored the little sharptooth's comment. "Anyways, the final challenge will be Ali vs. Cera. You girls better get prepared."

As Ali was doing some stretches, Rory walked to her. "I was thinking….if I ever saw your herd in the Mysterious Beyond, would you want to like come over and play?" he asked.

Ali thought Rory was joking. "But wouldn't your other friends try to eat me?" she laughed. "No, I would tell them not to," Rory said honestly, "I mean, I have a crush on Myra, but you're nice Ali and I'd like to be friends with you."

Ali looked seriously flattered, when Chris came out with two buckets, and set them on the logs that were in the water.

CC

Chomper: That looked fun. Wish I waited until this challenge.

"Ok, Ali, Cera, each of you hop on a log." The threehorn and longneck nodded and jumped on. "What are these squishy things in the buckets Chris?" Ali asked. "Water balloons," Chris replied. "What's a balloon?" asked Cera.

CC

Chris: I gotta stop having challenges involving things dinos haven't heard of.

After 5 minutes of explaining balloons, Chris explained that the objective of the challenge was to try to knock the other player off their log and into the water. "You're going down Ali," Cera taunted.

CC

Ali: I wouldn't mind losing normally, but losing to Cera…..ugh.

"Now………begin!" Chris called. Ali and Cera tried their best to keep their balance. Ali picked up the tip of one of the water balloons with her mouth (Not having hands after all), and flung it at Cera. "Whoa!" commented Cera, just barely managing to avoid it. The log rolled slightly, but Cera didn't fall off and she managed to hold onto the bucket.

Shorty, Chomper, Tippy, and Rory were watching the game from the sidelines. "That looks cool," Shorty commented. "Yeah, we should try that too after today," Rory agreed.

"Yeah, Tippy agrees," Tippy said, looking at Rory oddly.

Chris and Chef were watching the game and looking rather bored. "My jobs in prison have been more entertaining than watching this dumb game," Chef muttered. "When it airs we can just have the producers add cool background music and sound effects," said Chris.

The water balloon war between Cera and Ali raged on. The movement of the water was adding to the difficulty of the game. The two players than noticed that they each had only one balloon left each. This was it. They picked the tips up with their mouths, and fired…..

Each balloon hit head-on……both Ali and Cera were knocked off. "Who won?" they asked in unison. "Let's check the footage," Chris replied.

When the Final Six were shown the footage by the cameramen, it was determined that the hitting the water time difference between Ali and Cera was: 0.00 "It's a draw dudes!" Chris laughed. "Looks like no one has invincibility tonight, and anyone get voted off. Make your choice dudes."

CC

Cera: I know I'm not going home tonight, Shorty's already in my alliance, and I think I've convinced Tippy who she should vote off if she wants to win. Heh heh.

DINNER………

That night at dinner, Rory and Chomper were talking. "The food here isn't too bad," Chomper said, chewing on a flyer corpse Chef got from the fridge. "Agreed, but it sometimes gets stuck in my teeth," Rory replied.

Then it finally hit Ali.

THE BONFIRE CEREMONY………….

The Final Six, soon to become the Final Five, were gathered around the bonfire. "Today was fun," Chomper smiled. "You're right there Chomper," Shorty agreed, not being too serious for once. Eventually, Chris came out, with the standard plate of five sweet bubbles.

"6 players, but only 5 sweet bubbles. You've all cast your votes and made your decision. If I do not call your name, it means you must walk down the Tunnel of Shame and become the seventeenth loser." There was a 5-way gulp, Cera not seeming nervous.

CC

Tippy: Cera had a point about the popularity thing, that's why Tippy voted off…..(Footage cuts off.)

Chris picked up a sweet bubble. "The first sweet bubble goes to Shorty." The male longneck grinned and got his prize. "Second, Tippy." Ali, Cera, Chomper, and Rory remained.

Chris looked at the players. "Cera………Chomper." The threehorn and sharptooth got their treats, Chomper giving his to Tippy to eat. Realizing their was only 1 SB left, Ali and Rory frowned.

CC

Ali: I thought that for sure they had to have liked Rory more than me.

"Ali, Rory, down to you." The longneck and fast biter gulped. "The final sweet bubble goes to………………….Ali." "Huh?" said Ali confused. She was happy she was still in the game, but why Rory?

"Why would you guys vote Rory off?" she asked, "Because he's too popular," Cera grinned. Rory didn't look mad in the slightest. "Don't worry guys, I'm not upset," he said. He then proceeded to walk towards the Tunnel of Shame.

Ali quickly ran into the girls' cabin. She came out with the object she found this morning. "Rory wait!" she called. The fast biter turned around, and Ali dropped something at his feet. "I think this is yours," she smiled friendly. "My lucky tooth!" Rory said. (It was swiped by Guido back in episode 11.) "Where did you find it?" "On the beach," replied Ali.

"See you around," Rory waved to the Final Five, and walked out.

(Read and Review. I know I said the last 5 eps wouldn't come till January, but I decided to give you one earlier.)

NEXT TIME: As the Final Five do a little challenge, we find out what the losers have been up to, as well as find out the thoughts of some former TDI campers on TDV.


	20. Episode 19: Losing That Winner's Edge

Brekclub85 Presents:

TOTAL DRAMA VALLEY EPISODE 19: Losing That Winner's Edge

It was now only down to 5 players: Ali, Cera, Chomper, Shorty, and Tippy. They knew how close they were to victory, and that night, each one of them had a dream where they were the one that had won TDV. The sleep stories were nice until…

"Wake up dudes!" Chris called on his megaphone, rudely awaking the Final Five.

CC

Cera: Ok, for any sharpteeth who are watching this, you have our permission to eat Chris and chef. Seriously…..

The Final 5 stepped out of their cabins still tired. "Why do you have to wake us up so early?" complained Shorty, doing his morning neck stretches. "Well actually dudes, I have two announcements," Chris began to explain. "1. For the next two episodes, I'm not going to be the host….." Shorty, Cera, and Ali brightened up. "And 2: For the next two episodes, Chef will be host!"

Those smiles faded fast.

CC

Shorty: Are you kidding me?!

As Chris began walking down the Tunnel of Shame, Ali wondered why he was heading that way. "Where's he going…" she said silently, when Chef suddenly yelled "Move it sissies! I want to get this stupid challenge over with so I can get on with my life!" Ali stopped thinking and followed the others as Chef led them to the TALLEST tree in the area.

"Ok, your challenge is this: First player to touch the top wins invincibility, yadda yadda yadda, just get going maggots!" The Final Five stared up at the tree. This was going to be difficult. "Darn my little arms," Chomper sighed.

Shorty tried to scale the tree the by wrapping his legs around it, but that was proving to be ineffective. "I hope Chris is enjoying his day off…." He grunted angrily.

However….Chris wasn't exactly taking a day off. A cameraman was following him as he walked down the Tunnel of Shame. "Little do our players realize that challenge is just a smoke screen for what today's episode will really be about." He laughed. Soon, he came to a fork in the tunnel. He walked down the path that the players did not take when they arrived in Total Drama Valley. "Ladies and gents, carnis and herbis, I present to you: Loser Valley!" Chris emerged from the tunnel, and arrived at a small-but decent sized valley with lots of trees, a big lake in the center of it, and A shed labeled "Food for sharpteeth." And 17 young dinos were playing here. "Yup folks at home, it's all the dinos who had their butts kicked out of the competition! Hyp, Mutt, Mo, Spike, Tricia, Ichy, Myra, Nod, Rhett, Tera, Guido, Littlefoot, Ruby, Ducky, Petrie, Rita, and most recently Rory!"

"Hey Chris, what are you doing here?" Littlefoot smiled, walking up to the human. "Well Littlefoot, since we've been getting lots of demands from your parents and/or legal guardians about what you've been up to since you got kicked off, the producers realized this episode was a good idea. Either way, I get payed." "Ok…." Littlefoot replied.

In the waterhole, Mo, Ducky, Spike, and Rhett were playing together. "It's good to be able to swim just for fun, it is, it is," Ducky smiled. Mo, who was doing flips in the water, agreed. Spike was chewing on some sweet bubbles he got from the trees, as he only received one during the main game.

"I'm just happy Ali's still in the game," Rhett said, just floating around. "Yeah, Ali is very nice," Ducky agreed. "So it seems like everyone here is having a good time?" Chris asked, all of a sudden, they heard someone yell "NOT ME!"

It was Tera.

"Where's that Guido?!" the girl flyer yelled. I watched the episode where I got kicked off, and I know exactly what he did to me!" Petrie, who was nearby, giggled nervously. "Me like Tera, but she been scaring me lately….." he commented.

"Yeah, that was pretty harsh what Guido did," Rhett nodded. "The little runt actually impressed me," they heard Hyp say. He, Mutt, and Nod were hanging together, Nod had recently recovered from his injuries. "This stupid game was the worst experience of my life," Hyp complained. "That's cause you were the first to get voted off," Nod joked. Hyp and Mutt looked angry.

BACK AT TDV………

"Tippy thinks this is hopeless," the spiketail said, talking to Ali and Chomper. "Even if we work together, some branches are taller than us combined," Ali deduced. "At least Shorty and Cera aren't doing any better than us," Tippy added. "Yeah, I heard Shorty joined Cera's alliance," said Chomper.

CC

Shorty: Look, I'm only in Cera's alliance so I can have a better shot at winning. The moment I can win invincibility and not her, I'm taking it.

Chef was just eating some brownies he had prepared, he had nothing better to do for a while.

LOSER VALLEY……….

Littlefoot was playing with Rory, Rita, and Myra. "Chomper, if you're watching this, I hope you win!" Rita waved to the camera. "Oh we know that," Rory, Myra, and Littlefoot laughed. Myra then got more serious. "I just hope that meanie Cera goes down!" she yelled. Littlefoot wasn't as angry as Myra was, but she was still upset at Cera's recent behavior.

In the water, the 4 dinos playing in it noticed some bubbles. "Wasn't me…" said Rhett. But the source of the bubbles was soon explained. Guido surfaced from under the water. "Is Tera gone?" he whispered afraid. "Looks like it mud brother," Mo replied. "I can't be too careful about this, she wants to kill me for sure!" the glider panicked.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Tera yelled, grabbing Guido by the arms, and flying off. "You're gonna pay!"

Meanwhile, Chris was talking with Ichy. "I thought the belly dragger chased you off dude," the host said. "Yeah, well, when I was making my escape, I found this place, and I was sure Dil wouldn't find me," he explained. "Did she?" Chris asked. Ichy sighed. "Yes, after the season's over, I am forced to do all our hunting by myself for a cold time," he sighed.

Hyp, Nod, and Mutt came by. They had grown to be friends with Ichy, and even Littlefoot was showing signs he was starting to get along with the sharpbeak. Chris then walked over to Littlefoot. "So Littlefoot, if you could say anything to one of the final Five right now, what would you say?"

Littlefoot sighed, he knew what he wanted to mention, "Yeah, I want to tell Ali that I'm cheering for her, and I'm sorry about falling for Cera's trick, I should've known better."

"Awww…." Smiled Ducky, Petrie, and Myra. Ruby meanwhile mentioned to get that bad smell off her body. "Not having that smell is good, it's good to not have that smell," she laughed.

AT TDV…………….

The tree-climbing competition was getting nowhere. "How are Ali, Tippy, and Chomper going to do this?" Tippy asked. "I don't know, I'm just really hungry right now," Chomper commented, the rex's belly rumbling. Ali and Tippy looked at him. "Don't worry," he said.

CC

Chomper: I would never eat my friends! Only my enemies…..

Meanwhile, Shorty and Cera were also having little success. "This…challenge…..sucks!" complained Shorty. But it was at that moment that Cera had an idea. She walked over to Chef. "What do you want Whiner?" he asked. "I just wanted to make sure something: the first player to just touch the top of the tree wins right?" Chef nodded yes. "That's all I needed to know," she smirked, then headed back.

"Ok Shorty, we're gonna uproot this tree!"

LOSER VALLEY………

Rory, Rita, Ruby, and Mutt were now playing a game of volleyball, liking the game ever since they played it for the first time back in episode 4. "Spike!" Ruby called, doing the move with this name, and luckily, the spiketail of the same name did not have the misunderstanding again.

"I think one of the best things about Loser Valley is not being around Cera," Ruby said to the camera. "I feel she got too competitive." "Oh Rory," they heard a voice call. It was Tera, holding a little spiketail carcass.

"I wanted to apologize for voting against in episode 3, and I feel I can make up for that by giving you this, it's your favorite, right?" "Uh…thanks Tera," Rory said, confused about why the flyer was doing this. He was just about to bite into it when….

"Help me!" they heard a voice call. It was Guido's. "She stuffed me in here, and now she's trying to kill me!" the glider panicked. Rory held the carcass at an angle, and Guido slipped out of the mouth. He began running. "YOU GET BACK HERE!" Tera screeched.

"At least Cera did not have those anger issues…" Ruby commented silently. "TIPPY, IF YOU'RE WATCHING THIS I'M ROOTING FOR YOU!" Guido yelled as he ran past the camera.

"Yeah, Tippy and Ali are pretty cool," said Myra. "I hope Ali, Shorty, or Chomper wins," said Rory. "I'm rooting for Shorty now too," said Tera, calming down. "Any enemy of Guido's is a friend of mine!"

AT TDV…….

Chomper had left for the Mess Hall to get himself a snack just as Shorty and Cera were putting their plan into action. "There's no rule saying we can't do this," Cera strained with her eyes closed. Little did she know, Shorty had his own secret plan. When she wasn't looking, he slipped away and figured out which direction the big tree would fall down. Just as Cera succeeded in up rooting it, she noticed Shorty was gone. "Look out below!" Ali called.

CC

Ali: That was actually a smart move on Cera's part.

Chomper noticed a big shadow approaching him. "What is thi….AGGGHH!" he screamed, noticing the tree falling towards him. He jumped out of the way just in time. "Hey wait a minute, I can win now!" he smiled. Ali and Tippy were too far away from the top of the tree, as was Cera. Shorty was dashing towards it. Chomper reached for the top as Shorty jumped towards it.

It ended in a draw. "Rex boy and the jerk win invincibility," Chef announced unamused. "Now meet by the bonfire, but don't vote anyone off." "Huh?" asked Tippy and Ali. If they weren't voting someone off, why would they go to the bonfire ceremony?

"Shorty you traitor!" Cera yelled as Shorty just grinned smugly and hi-5'd Chomper, Chomper using his hand and Shorty using one of his front legs.

LOSER VALLEY……

"Well dudes, I'm sure all the dinos watching back in the Great Valley and Mysterious Beyond are pleased to see how you were doing," Chris announced. "Don't mention it Chris," Petrie replied, chewing on a sweet bubble. "So what are you doing next?" asked Rory. "A special treat for the viewers. In the past episode, old TDI campers Noah, Bridgette, Cody, Izzy, Gwen, Tyler, and Duncan have guest starred," Chris explained. "But now, our little gift to you are interviews with other former TDIn campers we did in 2009, with their thoughts on TDV!"

INTERVIEW FOOTAGE:

Heather: All I have to say is I feel sorry for those poor saps who Chris has to torment for a whole season. Ever since I lost my hair, I realized that Chris is a real jac…..(Footage cuts off.)

Justin: (Says nothing for 1 seconds, proceeds to rip his shirt off, trying to attract the dino-ladies.)

Ezekiel: (Holds a self-made book labeled "Human-To-Dinosaur Dictionary.) Ok, I think I got the lingo down. "The light circle is very hot." But what is the light circle? No one ever told me, eh.

Harold: I'm still mad that Duncan cheated me out of a chance to guest star. The show looked awesome! I always wanted to see a brontosaurus. Duncan….idiot!

Lindsay: (Doesn't say anything at first.)

Chris: Uh Lindsay, will you answer my question?

Lindsay: Sorry, I didn't see you there Calvin.

Chris: It's Chris!

Katie and Sadie: Those dinosaurs are so cute! Especially the little one called Ducky. She'd be cool to hang out with, EEEEEEEEE! (Author's note: These two girls single-handedly made me dislike the letter "E."

Leshawna: I can handle anything Chris can throw at me, I wanted to come back for a third season, but he said "No fan favorites aloud." Why that manipulative little…..

Eva: That Cera's a traitor, and I hate traitors! (Punches camera lens, breaking it.)

"And that's all we got," Chris explained to the viewer. The 17 losers seemed interested in these other humans. Chris than realized that the camera wasn't taken off him. "Um….cut to the other scene…" he advised the cameraman.

TDV……….

THE BONFIRE CEREMONY….

Chomper and Shorty were given golden treestars of invincibility. Chef came out with a plate of only two sweet bubbles. "How does this ceremony work Chef?" asked Tippy. "Tippy and the others didn't vote." Chef laughed. "A while ago, Chris posted an online poll on a place called GOF where he found out what the viewers at home thought of you. The least popular character is going home."

CC

Ali: I thought for sure Cera was going home, but it turned out……

"First sweet bubble goes to the overly-nice and annoying bronto," Chef called bored, tossing it to Ali. Cera and Tippy looked at each other.

CC

Tippy: Between Tippy and Cera? Ha! Cera has to be less popular than Tippy….

"The last of these stupid sweet bubbles goes to the mean triceratops." "HUH?!" went Ali, Tippy, and Chomper. "3rd person talking stegosaurus, you're gone." "That can't be! That "poll" on this "GOF" must have been rigged or something!"

But it did little good as Tippy was forced down the Tunnel of Shame, Cera delighted to see one of her rivals gone. "Down to 4 of you, I'm going to bed," Chef said.

LOSER VALLEY………

The now 18 losers were surprised to see Tippy arriving. "How'd you get here Tippy?" Tricia asked confused. "Tippy has no idea….." the spiketail replied.

MEANWHILE, SOMEHWERE IN THE MYSTERIOUS BEYOND…….

Two flyers were watching the show on their own TV that the humans gave to most of the dinos. "Now's the time to put our plan into action," Rinkus said. "With most of them gone, they won't be able to stop us from stealing the Stone of cold Fire and taking over the world!" Sierra laughed.

TO BE CONTINUED………..

(There, episode 19 is finally up! Sorry it took so long, I hope you enjoy it, and read and review!)

Next time on TDV: A 2-on-2 race to touch the stone of Cold fire turns into a nightmare for survival for the Final four as the two evil flyers Rinkus and Sierra try to beat them to it……


	21. Episode 20: Rock N' Rolldown

Brekclub85 Presents:

TOTAL DRAMA VALLEY Episode 20: Rock N' Rolldown

Down to four. Ali, Cera, Chomper, and Shorty had the next day off, which surprised them greatly.

CC

Shorty: I don't trust that Chef. I'm sure he has something up his arms. (Something up your sleeves.)

A three-person game of Toss the Seed Ali, Shorty, and Chomper were playing was cut short when they heard rain. "Oh great," Chomper sighed, "And we hadn't had a sky water storm for quite a while now too." "We should head back to our cabins. Night guys," Ali said, running back to the Girls' cabin. Chomper waved back as he and Shorty headed back to the boys cabin. Inside the girls' cabin, Cera was still awake.

CC

Ali: Yeah, the tension between me and Cera is still there. I just can't let the bossy threehorn win the prize of those wishes.

Ali and Cera hmmphed at each other, and tried to go to sleep. Little did they know of the surprise that awaited them the next morning……

LATER THAT NIGHT………

Via a walkie-talkie, Chef was giving instructions to some helicopters being piloted by interns……………

In the boys' cabin, the last two boys in the contest awoke. You hear something?" asked Chomper. "Probably nothing…" replied Shorty sleepily. Little did they know, it was something!

THE NEXT MORNING……..

For the most part, it was a peaceful night. Ali, Chomper, Shorty, and Cera all slept peacefully. Chef was thinking that if Chris was hear, that would only make the nasty surprise they were about to encounter even better. When the Final Four awoke, the first thing they saw was the beautiful blue sky. But then they realized they shouldn't be seeing that, as they were inside their cabins…at least they thought. "Where are we?!" yelled Cera.

CC

Cera: When this episode airs, can someone please tell us how they got us hear without us noticing?! Seriously…..

"Stop your complaining and just listen!" they heard Chef call from the TDV helicopter. "So I can get some peace and quiet, here is today's challenge: It's a two-on-two game. Team 1: Biter and bronto," he said, pointing to Shorty and Chomper, "Team 2: Whiner and calmer," he said, pointing to Ali and Cera. "We hid that stupid Stone of Cold Fire at the end of this series of caverns. First team to have one member touch the stone wins invincibility for their team. There's confession cams throughout the tunnels, so get going soldiers!"

CC

Chomper: Again, they just leave us alone. I don't think they even care for us.

CC

Ali: The being by ourselves thing didn't bother me, but forcing me to team up with Cera?!

The teams, realizing that there was no arguing with chef, set off into the caverns. Little did they know….they were being watched, and not by the countless cameras. "Those fools will lead us straight to the Stone," Rinkus laughed, watching the Final Four. "And soon….us flyers will take over the world!" Sierra said sinisterly.

"Shouldn't we warn the players?" a cameraman asked. "Do you think we'll actually get a bonus or something?" another one asked. "Just keep filming."

IN THE CAVERNS…..

"There's probably some path we have to follow," Shorty said, leading Chomper along the way. "It's kinda spooky in here," Chomper commented. "What are you, a fraidy biter?" Shorty smirked. "No…" Chomper replied.

Meanwhile, Ali and Cera were walking down another tunnel, refusing to talk to each other. "Don't you think you've been taking this game too seriously?" Ali asked, finally breaking the silence. Cera looked at Ali. "My daddy says winning is the most important thing." Ali let out a little laugh. "Well, from what Littlefoot and the others told me, you're father isn't exactly the most sensical dinosaur in the Great Valley," she commented.

CC

Cera: Since Shorty's betrayed me now, I'm pretty much out of chances to have an alliance. But I need to win this challenge So, I guess I have to team up with Ali.

"Look, whether we like it or not," Cera began, "And we don't," Ali added. "We have to work together if we wanna win." Cera concluded. "So, truce?"

"A temporary one," Ali said, giving in.

After some time, the two separate paths the teams were walking on eventually merged into one. "Great, there was nothing down those tunnels, and I guess the stone wasn't down those ones either," Shorty grumbled. "What could make this day worse?" They soon got their answer when they heard an evil, and familiar (to Cera) laughter. "What's that?" asked Ali.

BACK OUTSIDE…..

For pretty much the first time since the show began, Chef finally had a chance to relax, and he was making the most of it. "No need to cook, no dumb dinos to feed, just some peace and quiet," he sighed, relaxed for the first time in a while.

IN THE CAVERNS………..

"Hello there children," Rinkus grinned, he and Sierra flying into view. Cera suddenly looked afraid, and Chomper did also. "Do you know who these flyers are?" Ali asked confused. "Yeah…they were…"Friends" of Petrie's uncle, and they tried to kill us before!" Cera explained. Sierra only laughed. "Yes…I'm afraid that Stone of Cold Fire we found last time wasn't the real one, but thanks to humans, we now know where the real one is. Now we just have to dispose of you 4."

The Final 4 panicked. "Run!" Ali cried.

CC

Ali, Shorty, Chomper, and Cera: We're gonna die. We're gonna die. We're gonna die.

Rinkus had swooped down to kill the kids when suddenly…..they felt the ground give way! "AGH!" they called as they fell down a hole. Rinkus and Sierra laughed at the sight. "That was relatively simple….now to find the stone!"

AT THE BOTTOM OF THE HOLE………..

"Ugh….that's smarts," said Shorty. All 4 of the remaining players had survived the fall with only a few bruises. "I imagine this must be what being the interns feels like," Ali groaned. "But what about those flyers?" Chomper asked. They players soon regained their posture.

"Guys…..this is no longer a game," Ali said, acting like a leader. "Those flyers are evil, and we have to work together to stop them!" "I'm in," Chomper smiled. "So am I, I love a good fight," Shorty said, joining Ali's alliance. "Count me in too," Cera said.

CC

Chomper: Wow, that was nice of Cera.

CC

Cera: Look, I know there are some things more important than winning, and this is one of those.

The players had to find out where the Stone was. "Chef didn't give us any clues," Ali said. "So we'll just have to be fast." "Let's head in the same direction we were going in," suggested Chomper. "Good idea Chomper," replied Ali. "I just hope Chris is enjoying his day off," grumbled Cera, "Cause we're gonna make him pay for letting Chef do this to us." Much to Ali's own surprise, she replied with "Agreed."

Meanwhile, Rinkus and Sierras were flying down the tunnels the race should have been going on. "Since the Stone of Cold Fire is a rock, it can't leave a trial," Sierra muttered. Rinkus smirked "No matter, those kids are either dead and too far behind now, who can stop us? Those dumb cameramen following us?"

CC

Sierra: You know, to tell the truth, I just really wanted to use this ever since I got here. I'd like to give shout outs to all the other flyers in our Stone Hunting group, and…. (Footage cuts off)

BACK OUTSIDE…………..

Chef was just lying in a beach chair, working on his tan, and eating a sweet bubble. "You know, I never tried these…." He commented to itself, popping it in. He was also drinking a can of Fizzy Master.

CC

Chef: Since that lousy Chris still hasn't increased my pay after working on this series for 4 seasons, I figure I can use his product placement strategy against him. Heh heh.

IN THE CAVERNS………….

"There's a confession cam, so we must be back on the path of the race," Ali said. "We just have to hurry now!" Shorty called, running ahead. Ali then looked at Cera and Chomper. "You think we can stop those flyers guys? Cause I think…we'll have to fight them." "Of course," Cera replied.

CC

Cera: We are so dead.

Shorty was thinking something. "After all this, they'll probably cancel the challenge and none of us will go home," he said. "Stupid Chef, why can't he or Chris ever give us an _easy_ challenge."

CC

Shorty: I think the one lesson I learned from TDV is this: Humans are completely insane! Except for that Noah, and maybe that girl Gwen…..

Meanwhile, Rinkus and Sierra were nearing their goal. "Very soon…" Rinkus commented. Right behind them, the cameramen following them realized something: "We have not suffered any of the harms the interns get from testing these challenges," one said. "I heard they don't even get paid," another said.

Soon, the evil flyers were within 500 feet of the Stone of Cold Fire! "When we rule the world, I'm going to take these TVs and create an all "Flyers-Rule-The-World-Channel!" Sierra announced.

CC

Chris: (Long after this episode aired.) Like it would be a success. Unless, of course, you could get yours truly to host a show on that…..

Elsewhere, the Final Four were running as fast as they can. "We're running out of time!" Shorty called. Chomper noticed on the ground, a stalactite that had fallen and gotten misshapen, making it look like a club. "I could use this," the little sharptooth smiled.

CC

Chomper: I hope Rita's watching, she'd be so proud.

It was going to be a close race. Good guys vs. bad guys. Soon, Ali saw a glimmer of light reflecting off a rock. "That's the Stone of Cold Fire!" she figured out, hoping Rinkus and Sierra hadn't beaten them.

But just as they arrived in the Stone's chamber, so did the evil flyers. Rinkus gasped when he saw the Final Four. "Lousy bugs, you should be dead!" he yelled. Ali laughed. "Yeah? Well, like bugs, we're just extremely annoying and we keep coming back."

CC

Ali: Ok, that came out wrong…..

Ali's bad joke aside, the players realized it was all or nothing now. Rinkus swooped down, beak aimed at the players. "Whoa!" they called, as they got knocked off their feet, but not seriously hurt. "Now to make a wish…" Sierra said. "NO!" Ali called, jumping off a rock and onto Sierra's head. The flyer shook her off, throwing Ali when her body hit the stone. "Ouch…." She muttered.

"Take this!" called Chomper, whacking Sierra on the head with the rock club. It wasn't that effective, only bumping Sierra's head lightly. "Whoops," Chomper laughed nervously, then ran off to help Shorty.

CC

All 4: Is this how we're gonna die?

The epic battle continued. Rinkus knocked Cera off her feet. "Watch it!" she called. "That's it! You brats are finished!" Sierra roared.

FOOTAGE STOP.

Chris came out in front of the camera. "Ok dudes, after the season was over and we had to show it to the dumb FCC, they told us this part is too action-packed for us to show to you. Lame, right?" he explained. "But they said they could pass this fight if we added humorous music, so, here you go…"

FOOTAGE RESUME: (In fast-motion and Benny Hill music playing in the background.) The montage of the players vs. flyers went on for about 22 seconds, until the show started in it's normal speed again. "You're clearly getting exhausted," Rinkus smirked. "You can't stop us!" "But maybe I can!" a voice called.

It was Pterano. "Petrie's uncle?!" Chomper and Cera called confused. Rinkus and Sierra looked shocked. "Oh….hey…Pterano," they laughed nervously, "You see, we weer just here because we wanted to help…" "Save it," Pterano replied. Rinkus and Sierra knew they were in a bad situation. They turned to the kids. "Farewell for now," they waved, then flew out through a hjole in the top of the cave. "Get back here!" Pteraqno demanded, flying after his enemies. The threat of the evil flyers was over.

CC

Ali:

Thinking back on this incident now, I realize….that was pretty anti-climatic.

"We did it!" cheered Chomper. Shorty grinned. "Yeah…let's get out of here. I have a word or two for Chef…." The green longneck said. The group headed back out the way they came. When they got out, they could see that Chef wasn't happy to see them back this early.

"Alright…." He sighed annoyed. "Girls win, guys lose." "HUH?!" All 4 went. "But they didn't touch the Stone," Shorty said. Chef smiled evilly. He had one of the cameramen play back their footage:

PLAYBACK:

Now to make a wish…" Sierra said. "NO!" Ali called, jumping off a rock and onto Sierra's head. _The flyer shook her off, throwing Ali when her body hit the stone_. "Ouch…." She muttered.

PRESENT:

"No way!" complained Shorty. "Oh…way," Cera laughed.

CC

Ali: I can't believe that. Victory…as easy as that?

Cera: Perfect. Now I made it to the Final Three. I can't wait to see Ali go down.

Ali/Cera: (Footage edited together) Now that we've won invincibility, it's time my little truce with Cera/Ali ended.

Dinner came and went that night, Ali and Cera enjoying their food more than usual. Chomper and Shorty looked nervous. One of them was going home that night…….

THE BONFIRE CEREMONY………..

Cera was looking at the boys in a braggart-type way, holding her Golden Treestar of Invincibility. Ali also had one, and noticed it was in pretty crumpled-up shape. Probably because Chef just took it out of his pocket. Soon, Chef came out….holding only 1 sweet bubble in his hand. Chomper gulped. Shorty looked nervous, but was giving Chef a look that suggested "Give it to me, I dare you." After a 2-second drag-out, Chef made up his mind. "Rex boy…" he said, tossing the sweet bubble to Chomper. Shorty had been eliminated.

CC

Shorty: At least I don't have to put up with that jerk again!

"Get out of here sissy!" ordered Chef. Shorty huffed as he walked towards the Tunnel of Shame. He first passed Cera. "If you stayed in my alliance, you might not have lost," she smirked. Shorty kept walking, next passing Ali. "You did well. Sorry you had to lose cause of a stupid technicality." Shorty and Ali then did a "Front-Foot-Five." Finally, he passed Chomper. "See you around Shorty," Chomper waved, and Shorty, not feeling so bad now, walked down the Tunnel.

CC

Cera: No surprise that I made it to the final three. Threehorns are the best, everyone knows that.

Chomper: This is so fun! I just hope I was able to prove that sharpteeth aren't bad.

Ali: I'll admit, I didn't think I'd make it this far. But now that I've made it to the semi-finals……

Chomper, Cera, and Ali: (Shown in a 3-way split screen): Bring it on.

(There's episode 20! Read and review!)

Next time on TDV: The semi-finals are finally here, and Ali, Cera, and Chomper must do dares that will test their limits in every way. Who will go home next?


	22. Episode 21: I Triple Dino Dare You

Brekclub85 Presents:

TOTAL DRAMA VALLEY Episode 21: I Triple Dino Dare You

Chris had finally came back to the show after being gone for two episodes. Not like this was a good thing for the semi-finalists, but at least they knew where he was. Speaking of which, the day of the Semi-Finals had come. Ali, Cera, and Chomper were in the Mess Hall and being given something they haven't had in a while: Food that was actually edible!

CC

Ali: I never thought I'd make it this far when TDV began, I really impressed myself. What was it like being here for 8 weeks? Miserable. I mean, Chomper's cool, but spending 8 weeks with Cera? I'd rather spend 8 weeks in Chomper's stomach.

Cera: Personally, I'm getting sick of Ali, but I'm not concerned. Whatever challenge Chris can throw at us now, I'm sure she won't be able to take it.

Chomper: All right! I can't believe I made it this far. I want to say hi to my mom, and my dad, and my Uncle Redclaw…

Cera and Ali were chewing on their relatively good condition treestars while Chomper ate a non-rotten swimmer carcass. "Yummy," he smiled innocently. Just then, to the Final Three's disdain, Chris entered the Mess Hall. "Morning TDV Semi-finalists," he called. The threehorn, sharptooth, and longneck did not reply. "Glad to see your in a good mood," Chris said sarcasticallt. "But congratulations for making it farther than any of our 19 losers." They all took it as a compliment, but Cera bragged some more.

"But anyways, like any reality show, we tend to run out of ideas fast, the Semi-Final challenge will be a repeat of the semi-final game from season 1: A little match of "I Triple Dino Dare You." The final 3 players looked confused. "What is that game?" Chomper asked. "You'll see soon enough," Chris laughed. "Enjoy your breakfast……."

Of course, with a quote so ominous as this, enjoying breakfast wasn't going to be easy now. Ali and Cera were still looking angry at each other. After all, this was it: the ultimate TDV Grudge Match. "I've been dared to do stuff before…." The longneck began. "But any challenge Chris is going to throw at us, I'm not so sure about that.." "Ha! Wimping out?" laughed Cera. "No!" Ali replied.

LATER THAT DAY………

After leaving the Mess Hall after breakfast, Chomper, Cera, and Ali knew it was time to head to the next challenge. Chris' voice came over the loudspeakers in the area. "Afternoon semi-finalists, please proceed to the stage we have set up in the middle of the TDV area." "This is not gonna be fun…" Chomper said, the purple sharptooth also nervous.

AT THE STAGE……

The Final Three stood behind a table well Chris and Chef brought out a big wheel. What's weird about the wheel was that it had pictures of all the losers on it. "Since the producers couldn't think of any more ways to make your lives miserable, we decided to ask your friends back at Loser Valley for ideas," Chris snickered sinisterly. "Loser Valley?" the players asked confused.

"Eh…you dudes will find out about it later," Chris shrugged. "That's right! Shorty, Tippy, Rory, Rita, Petrie, Ducky, Ruby, Littlefoot, Guido, Tera, Rhett, Nod, Myra, Ichy, Tricia, Spike, Mo, Mutt, and even everyone's least known player Hyp all had surprisingly good ideas on how to torture you guys."

CC

Chomper: I never knew how tough some of my friends could be. It was actually slightly cool!

A big bottle was also attached to the wheel. "Each player spins the wheel, and you'll be given the dare of the player the bottle stops on. You can choose to do it yourself, and get a "I Don't Have To Do This Dare" sweet bubble freeby, or dare another player to do it," Chris said, explaining the rules. "Also, there is no bonfire tonight. The first player to fail a dare or give up…..goes home immediately, bye bye, straight down the Tunnel of Shame baby!" This was shocking to the contestants.

CC

Ali: (Gulp.) If I make the slightest mistake, I'm out of the game! I have to be careful.

"Hmm…. Ali, you go first," announced Chris. Ali gulped, but went on ahead. She walked up to the wheel, and using her front feet, she spun the bottle. The bottle span until it eventually stopped on Petrie's picture. "Ok, let's see here…Petrie's dare is "Put your face is front of Chomper's, and smell his breath." Ali knew who was going to do that!

"I triple dino dare Cera to do this," Ali smirked. Cera gulped. "You'll pay for this…." She muttered silently. Chomper didn't quite see why this dare was so bad, mainly because a sharptotoh's breath didn't smell to bad to other sharpteeth, but he went along with the game. Cera, after a few seconds of both physical and mental preparation, got her sniffer ready, and Chomper let out a big heavy exhale, the smell going right in Cera's nostrils, much to her disdain.

CC

Cera: Luckily, any other dares involving smelling something won't bother me….cause I think I lost my sense of smell…..

Chomper's turn came next, as Ali looked triumphantly at Cera. Chomper spun the bottle, and it stopped on Rhett's picture. "Rhett's dare is…disturb a stinging buzzer's nest," Chris announced. "I'll do it," smiled Chomper. That surprised everyone. "What? I like eating buzzers," Chomper explained. Chris led Chomper to a tree with the aforementioned nest.

Chomper roared, and the buzzers soon came out, flying towards him. Chomper only opened wide, and gulped pretty much all of them down. "Mmm….spicy," he said, satisfied. "Chomper wins the first freeby!" Chris announced.

CC

Cera: Ok, I guess I've underestimated Chomper.

"Cera, you're up," Chris announced. Cera went up, fully intending to get back at Ali. When she spun it with her front feet, it stopped on Tera's picture. Ok dudes," Chris began. "Tera's original dare was "Kill Guido violently," but when the producers told her that wasn't allowed, she changed it to "Drink a few treestars that were liquefied by Chef." Cera non-verbally pointed to Ali. "Oh man…" said Ali. The longneck walked up as Chef got the treestar beverage ready.

The container carrying the liquid was large enough for Ali to stick her head in, much to her disgust. Chef's treestars were bad enough, but now that they were a drink…ugh! Wanting to get it over with, Ali dipped her head in and drank it all. The green sloppy mess was soon gone. "Is what I am feeling called a gag reflex Chris? Isn't that what you called it?" she asked. "Yes. Yes it is," Chris replied.

Ali went up again. "Please give me something good…" she said, spinning the bottle. It stopped on Nod's picture. "Jump down a hill and roll down it," Chris read off the list. Ali pondered. "I can do that," she smiled. "Follow me then," Chris said.

Ali was led to the top of a big hill nearby. "Here I come!" she yelled, as she jumped off the top and began rolling down. Y…ouch…whoa…that's fast!" she called as she tumbled along the way. She reached the bottom. "Ali wins a freeby!" Chris called, handing her a sweet bubble. Cera was getting more angry. Chomper went up again next. The wheel this time stopped on Ruby's picture.

"Ruby's dare is…cover yourself in the stinky plants," Chris read. "I'll do it!" Chomper said confidently again, much to his fellow finalists surprise.

CC

Chomper: I may not have looked that tough in the past, but I can be really brave and strong when I have to be.

Some of the plants that Ruby accidentally jumped into back in Episode 14 were gathered up, and Chomper stood still as Chef applied them. "Eww……" Ali and Cera said. It did smell bad to Chomper as well, but his father Dein had told him a little trick" Breath only through your mouth if you're near something that smells bad.

After 1 minute, Chomper had completed the dare. "Chomper wins yet another freeby!" Chris called.

CC

Ali: Winning this could prove to be difficult.

As Cera went up to take her turn, Ali was contemplating her strategy. To tell the truth, she wasn't so concerned about winning those wishes from the stone of Cold Fire, she just wanted to make sure Cera didn't. Cera meanwhile, not wanting to fall behind, accepted Rory's dare: Disturb a sleeping sharptooth. Cameras following her, she nervously walked intot he Mysterious Beyond, and soon found one.

"I hate this friggin game," she laughed nervously to herself. Gently, with one foot, she tapped the sharptooth. When it didn't work, she did it more forcefully. And that was enough. The red t-rex woke up, and began chasing Cera as soon as she caught sight of her. "Hi Aunt Bigtooth!" Chomper waved, watching her. "Oh hello Chomper," she replied after she chased a terrified Cera back into TDV. "Your uncle says hello, and that our egg should hatch soon." "Glad to hear that," Chomper smiled.

Cera won a freeby. "I'm not losing this challenge," she said with emphasis to Ali and Chomper. Chris looked impressed.

CC

Chris: Me and Chef had a bet. First one to puke wins 100 bucks. Heh heh…Like I'm gonna pay if he wins…. Chef: I heard that! Chris: Crap…..

Ali went up for her next turn. She spun the bottle and it stopped on Tricia's picture. "Tricia's dare is eat two ground crawlers," Chris read. "I dare Cera," Ali smirked. But Cera was ready this time. "I'll use my freeby," she retorted. Ali looked annoyed. "Nicely played threehorn girl," Chris said.

FOOTAGE STOP.

Chris came out in front of the viewers. "Ok dinos and humans watching at home. Much to our surprise, the Final Three lasted much longer than we thought they would, so if we had to show you every dare, it would take more time than the episode allows. And I also lost my bet with Chef. (Grumbles.) Stupid Chomper, eating a dead bug that was crushed under my shoe…

FOOTAGE RESUME.

"Bring it on," Chomper said, going up to take his turn, and was about to do the dare that was aforementioned by Chris.

MONTAGE TIME!

Over the course the of the next 40 minutes, the final Three did several dares. Cera ended up wrestling a belly dragger (Ichy's dare, no surprise there), Ali jumped out of a very tall tree, Chomper ate mud, Cera was forced to carefully pick Chomper's sniffer with her horn, Ali was forced to sing "Adventuring", Chomper had to swim through icy cold water, and even eat green stuff, Ali had to keep her head buried underground, and Chomper had to juggle sweet bubbles. (Guido's dare, a talent he learned to do sometime after the contest began.) It was a very fierce competition. But Chomper did most of his own dares, and was only dared to do ones by Ali and Cera only a few times.

END MONTAGE.

"Man…you dinos are insane to have successfully done all of this," Chris said amazed. "Chomper has 12 freebies, Ali has one, and Cera has zip. It's clear Chomper's making it to the finals, but for you two girls it's anyone game." Ali was nervous. She couldn't risk letting Cera win! It was then she had an idea…..

CC

Ali: I realized that despite how late in the game it was, I might just still have a chance at an alliance, and if I can get it, Cera will finally go down and pay for everything she's done!

In a short break the players got before the next round, Ali walked over to Chomper. "If you help me beat Cera and if I win the final challenge, I'll let you have one of my wishes!" Ali truly meant this. She wasn't a greedy longneck, so one wish was all she wanted really. "What if you're not the winner?" Chomper asked. "That means you get both silly," Ali laughed. "Oh yeah," Chomper smiled. "Deal."

Cera looked panicked as she saw Chomper hand Ali six of his freebies. "Oh no…" she thought to herself.

CC

Cera: Alliances are great when you're in them, but when an alliance is made against you, you learn how bad they really are.

Ali mouthed the words to Cera "You're….going…down." Ali spun the wheel, and it stopped on Hyp's picture. "Let a stinging buzzer sting you," Chris read. It's exactly what Hyp might think of. "Let's see…." Ali said in fake pondering. "Who do I wanna dare to do this? Maybe…..I know! Cera!" Cera realized she had no freebies to defend herself, so she had to do this. "It's ok, threehorns can win anything!" she bragged.

But she wasn't so sure of that now…..

"OW!" she yelled, as she felt the stinging buzzer get a nice clean sting. "Nothing to it," she said shortly after, not wanting to create the appearance that she was hating this. Which she was. She knew she was in a bad situation, if she tried to dare Ali or Chomper, they would just use a freebie, and Chomper would willingly do the dares so they'd always have a supply.

CC

Ali: One thing I learned about from humans is this thing called karma. They say that when you do bad things, bad things will happen to you. I believe this challenge was the karma Cera had yet to receive. Heh heh….

Over the next few rounds, Cera was receiving her karma. The following is a list of some of the things she was dared to do: Ram into a tree until every sweet bubble fell off, drink a blended beverage of mud and Chef's "Mystery water", sing "Good Times, Good Friends," (Boy, did everyone watching hate that!) say that threehorns aren't the best at everything, and even eat a ground crawler. (Another loser also dared that.) It tasted terrible to a flattooth, of course. She, however, thought the worst was over. If she only knew.

A few more rounds into he game, Ali spun the wheel, and it stopped on Myra's picture. "Phew…I'm sure Myra couldn't come up with anything bad," Cera said, still doubting that Myra was smart. Chris looked at the card, and began to laugh sinisterly.

"Myra's dare is….take one bite, even a very small one…..of a threehorn carcass." "WHAT????!!!!!!" yelled Cera horried.

CC

Chomper: Aw man, I wanted to do that dare.

Chef brought out a threehorn from the sharptooth food fridge, and layed it out in front of Cera. "So, what'll it be Cera? Will you do the dare, and leave down the Tunnel of Shame?" Chris asked. "I can't do this…I can't do this…" Cera muttered in silent panic. She knew this was going to be the worst dare of all…..

Slowly but surely, she walked towards the dead threehorn. "_I have to do this,"_ she kept thinking to herself. She saw a very tiny patch of it's skin sticking out, less than the size of a bug. She figured that wouldn't be too bad….. As Ali and Chomper were watching in anticipation, Cera carefully used her teeth and ripped off the fragment.

It tasted awful! It was barely visible in size, but she quickly chewed it up and gulped it down. She knew she was never going to eat anything meat for the rest of her life! "Well that ends that," Chris said, "Ali and Chomper win, Cera loses." "What?!" Cera yelled. "I did the dare!" "you did," Chris began, "But technically…."

FOOTAGE PLAYBACK………

"_I can't do this…I can't do this…" Cera muttered in silent panic_

FOOTAGE RESUME.

"Technically you gave up, so you're out of the game!" "AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Cera screeched unbelievably loudly.

AT LOSER VALLEY……

"You here something?" asked Shorty. "I did just hear something roar very loudly," Rhett nodded.

BACK AT TDV…..

Cera couldn't believe it. Everyone she's done proved to be nothing for now. Everyone she hurt along the way, it just came back to bite her. And it was a stupid technicality too. Cera began walking towards the Tunnel of Shame. She now regretted everything she's done to Ali, Shorty, Ducky, Myra, Littlefoot, and the rest. "Hey Ali," she said, right before she entered the tunnel, "I'm sorry."

CC

Ali: I could tell she meant it. Old One taught me not to hold grudges.

Ali thought back on her and Cera's conflict throughout the entire season. She knew why Cera acted the way she acted, the contest had just gotten to her head too much. She knew that before all this happened, she and Cera were friends. "She you around Cera," Chomper waved friendly. Cera smiled, for the first time in a while, a nice, kind smile. "She you around guys," the threehorn replied.

Ali watched her. She knew Cera would try to make up for everything she did. She hoped Cera will. But then Ali remembered: She and Chomper had just made it to the finals!

And meanwhile, Chris only cared about his hair.

(There, read and review!)

Next time: This is it ladies and gentlemen, the final TDV episode! When the 20 losers return, Ali and Chomper participate in a long race with audience participation. Who will win it all? Find out soon.

(Plus, I got a little funny twist planned, and here's a hint: It's not relasted to who wins or who loses….)


	23. Episode 22: Final Finale of Fun Ferocity

Brekclub85 Presents:

TOTAL DRAMA VALLEY Episode 22: Final Finale of Fun Ferocity.

It was a typical day on the part of the Great Valley that Chris and the producers had picked for the set of TDV. Except that they all knew that this was it: the final challenge. Chris came out in front of the cameras, applying hair gel as usual. "Hello viewers," he grinned in his usual evil way, "It's all come down to this: The final episode of Total….Drama….Valley! And the final time I have to legally pay Chef." "I heard that!" the former army major-turned cook yelled. Chris decided to ignore him. "By the end of today: it'll have be decided who wins the 2 wishes from the magical Stone of Cold Fire: Kind but mostly boring bronto Ali?" "Hey!" Ali called. "Or nice but to panicky t-rex Chomper?" "Hey!" Chomper called.

"We asked our Final Two players to record their thoughts on this season, and like any secret, we're going to show them to you now!"

CC

Ali: I'll admit, this show wasn't exactly the best time of my life, but I enjoyed it…for the most part. I met some dinosaurs here who were pretty cool, like Tippy, Mo, Rory, Myra, Nod, Shorty, and Tera. And Littlefoot…..well, I'm still kind of upset about what happened. Also, the food here was awful! I think I'd rather try meat than eat anymore of Chef's green food ever again.

Chomper: This show was pretty fun! I didn't think I'd make it this far! The challenges were fun, except for that one with Doc, and the one where I got chased by that threehorn. I'm glad Rory won that key, so I got to eat the good meat for quite some time. I'd like to say hi to my mom and dad, and my uncle Redclaw…, and no matter what the final result it, Ali promised me one of the wishes!

Ali and Chomper were in the Mess Hall, eating their last breakfast of the competition. Much to their surprise, Chris had it so Chef would prepare dishes they actually liked! "Being a finalist has it's perks," Ali grinned, chewing on her favorite type of treestar. "You're right there," Chomper agreed, chomping on a flyer and a few snapping shells on the side.

Chris came into the Mess Hall. "Congrats dude and dudette for making it to the last episode," the host said to the Final Two. "Your final challenge will begin soon, but we have a little twist the producers and myself decided to add." Ali and Chomper gulped. ""What is it?" asked Ali. Then, Chomper's sniffer began acting up.

"I smell someone," the little purple sharptooth noted. "Who?" asked Ali. "It smells like….Petrie and….Nod….Ooh, Rita too….I smell everybody!" Chomper and Ali then ran outside.

Indeed, the 20 losers all were walking up the Tunnel of Shame, back to the game area. "We felt the final challenge should have a proper audience," Chris explained. "Hi guys," Chomper waved to his friends.

"Hi Chomper," Rory, Myra, Tricia, Tera, and Shorty waved. Just then, Littlefoot came out of the tunnel and saw Ali, but she quickly turned her head away.

CC

Littlefoot: I thought Ali wasn't still mad at me anymore, guess I was wrong. I just really want to make it up to her…

Rita in a flash ran up to Chomper and then pounced on him and proceeded to kiss him. "Oh, I've missed you so much Chomper!" she smiled, hugging him. "I can tell," Chomper grinned, happy to see his girlfriend again. Soon, they saw Cera come up the Tunnel of Shame last. She wasn't saying anything. Tippy came up to Ali.

"Cera's really calmed down since she lost," the spiketail explained. Ali could see the look of regret on Cera's face. "Hey Ali…" Cera said calmly. "Hi Cera," Ali replied. Chris then broke up the reunion. "For the final challenge, each of the two remaining contestants can pick 4 losers each to be their little team that can assist them in the last race. Chomper, you can pick first."

Chomper immediately knew his first choice. "Rita," he smiled, and she ran over and hugged him. "You're turn Ali," said Chris.

"I pick Tippy," Ali smirked, and Tippy came over. "Rory," Chomper said next. The fast biter came over. "Shorty," Ali said right after that. "Petrie," continued the sharptooth. "Myra," was Ali's next choice. "You each how one mini-teammate left to pick," Chris said. Chomper pondered who to pick next. "I pick….Nod," Chomper said. Nod came over, not expecting to be picked.

It was Ali's last turn to pick. She saw Littlefoot looking at her, trying to smile as best as he could. "My last choice is Rhett," Ali said suddenly. "All right!" Rhett cheered, walking over. Littlefoot looked hurt.

CC

Ali: I just felt that now was not the right time for any potential drama between me and Littlefoot. After this over, I'll talk to him, I swear.

"Ok other losers, gather in the grand stands our interns prepared and it caused 4 to be hospitalized to watch the race on the monitors. Chomper, Ali, and your support groups, follow me to the TDV helicopter." Chris explained. "Ali…." Littlefoot said silently.

IN THE HELICOPTER……..

The players involved in the final challenge were being flown to the starting line of the final race. "I got so close to winning," Shorty said. "But I only took 4th place." "Don't feel bad Shorty," said Ali. Meanwhile Rhett was excited, maybe he could win Ali's heart now!

CC

Rhett: I feel bad about what happened between Littlefoot and Ali, but maybe she'll replace him with me hopefully…..(Gasps), but what if she starts to like Shorty?!

"You can do this Chomper," Rory said, encouraging his friend. It had all come down to this race. Soon, Chris landed the helicopter on top of a hill in the Mysterious Beyond. "Ok Ali, Chomper, this is your challenge:" the host began to say, when he noticed the monitor. It had gone all staticy. "Ok great, which one of you geniuses tampered with the TDV satellite?!" he complained to a walkie-talkie to some of the interns. "It wasn't us," they replied. Chris huffed. "Ok, just launch another one," he huffed, smacking his face. In a few minutes, another satellite was launched into space.

The helicopter landed at the starting line. "The last challenge is a race from here all the way back to the seats where the losers are sitting back on the set," he explained. "That very long run," commented Petrie.

CC

Chomper: I think I'm a good runner. You have to be when you're a hunter.

The Final Two and their little pit crews got ready. Chris began the countdown. "I'm not even going to use the starting gun this time dudes," he said. "So nothing could _possibly_ go wrong when I say go." Ali and Chomper got ready, doing any warm-ups they could think of.

"Tippy's excited," Tippy said. "On the count of 3," Chris said, talking in a voice used to increase tension. "3…..2…..1…..GO!!!!" When Chris shouted "Go", an echo occurred because of where they were, and the echo was so loud it startled a nearby flyer so much it fell out of it's nest. "Dang it…" complained Chris.

The race was on. Ali and Chomper began dashing with all the might they could run with. (Insert action-chase sequence music here.) "Go Chomper!" cheered on Petrie. The first section of the course was downhill, so the competing dinos were moving faster than they normally do. "I'm used to this," Myra said, being a fast biter naturally.

CC

Myra: I'm just happy that I was able to be involved in Cera's defeat. Tee hee hee…..

Meanwhile at the grandstands, the 12 losers who weren't chosen to help were watching the race eagerly. "This is very thrilling to watch, it is, it is," Ducky said, and nobody disagreed with her. "Who cares?" Hyp grumbled, still upset for the being the first player voted out of the contest.

Meanwhile, Cera was sitting at the back of the crowd, still a little sad. She felt so dumb now. She let her desire to win be more important than anything else. "Don't you want to watch the race Cera?" Ducky asked, walking over to her. Cera looked surprised, she thought for sure Ducky would be the most angry at her. "Yeah…I do," Cera said, beginning to smile.

CC

Cera: I've learned my lesson. Winning isn't everything. But still….I still kinda hope Ali loses…

BACK ON THE RACE…..

Ali and Chomper had reached the bottom of the hill and were now racing across the Mysterious Beyond. Lots of sharpteeth nearby witnessed the race. Since the sharpteeth were given tv sets too, they also knew well about TDV. And it was no mystery who they wanted to win.

"Hey mom, hey dad!" Chomper waved, seeing his mother Terri and his father Dein among the crowd. "Don't give up son!" Dein called in sharptooth. "I won't!" Chomper replied gleefully.

"I'm getting thirsty…" Ali said. Tippy quickly thought of a plan. "Shorty, grab a sweet bubble from that tree ahead!" Tippy instructed. "Got it," Shorty nodded, racing into action. The green longneck soon jumped on a tree bent at an angle and retrieved the sweet bubbles. There was a little trick Tippy knew: Sweet bubbles had this juice inside them, which could potentially quench Ali's thirst.

"Ali eat these," Tippy said as Shorty got back on course. Ali obeyed, and Tippy's theory was proven right. "Thanks Tippy," she smiled, taking a slight lead over Chomper. Rory saw a log coming up ahead, suspended over a small pond. "Over the log Chomper! It's a shortcut!" "Thanks Rory," Chomper said, being able to climb on the log easier than a 4-footer could. But Chomper's team knew they had a problem: They knew Chomper couldn't run as naturally fast as Ali.

CC

Rita: I needed to think of a plan.

BACK AT THE GRANDSTANDS…..

Littlefoot didn't want to wait any longer. He felt he had to tell Ali as soon as he could. And he decided to make that "Soon" even sooner. He stepped out of the grandstands, and began to walk off. "Where are you going?" Tera asked, seeing him slip away. "Oh, just somewhere I gotta go," he replied, beginning to run. A few moments later, they saw the TDV time machine act up again. Emerging from it were Noah, Bridgette, Cody, Izzy, Gwen, Tyler, and Duncan, all of whom guest starred earlier in the season. "Hey guys, what are you doing back?" asked Ruby.

"Chris invited us back to watch the final episode up close and personal," Cody explained. Nod noticed Izzy was eating some meat on a stick. "Ew…whoever you are (Nod didn't get as far as Izzy's appearance), where did you get that?" he asked grossed out. "Yeah, I totally broke into the meat-eater's food fridge and stole something, I got hungry," Izzy explained in her crazy way. The dinos looked disgusted.

BACK ON THE RACE………..

Ali, Chomper, and their support teams had reached the halfway point. "I don't know….if I can go on….much longer," Chomper panted, he was slowing down. "Don't give up yet," Rita encouraged, but she knew Chomper wouldn't win unless they thought of a plan, and _**fast.**_ But then she noticed Rory had one of his claws clenched. "What are you holding Rory?" she asked. "Oh, just that key I won awhile ago," the orange fast biter replied. "You mean the one to the meat fridge?" Rita asked. "Yeah." Then it hit Rita. "Come on, follow me!" she told Rory.

Meanwhile, Ali and her team was crossing a log. "Be careful not to fall off guys," she advised. "We know," Shorty replied, unconcerned. But just then…the log began rolling. "AGH!" Myra, Tippy, and Shorty called as they slipped off into the river below. Ali and Rhett managed to hang on.

CC

Ali: This whole show was nothing but a series of close calls! It's ridiculous!

"Tippy, Shorty, and Myra are ok," Tippy called from the river. "Ali should keep going." Ali looked relieved her friends were alright, but she knew Tippy was right. "Ok, I'll see you guys at the finish line,' she called to them. "We hope you win," Myra said.

BACK AT THE GRANDSTANDS……..

"What are you guys doing here?" Guido asked Rory and Rita as they suddenly arrived back at the TDV set. "I thought you were going to help Chomper win." "Oh we are…" Rita smirked, the rex and fast biter quickly ran into the Sharptooth Food Fridge.

Guido wondered what they were doing. However, he cared more about the fact Tera had left him alone, and stopped being uber mad at him…for now.

CC

Guido: Tera, I'm sorry, ok?!

Rita and Rory suddenly emerged carrying various dead dinos. "They placed them right behind the finish line. "What are those for?" Tricia asked, confused. "For this," Rory smirked, holding a megaphone he found in the Craft Services Tent. "Hey Chomper! Use your sniffer!" Rory called, his voice amplified.

ON THE RACE…..

Chomper heard Rory's voice. "My sniffer?" he thought to himself confused. But he listened to Rory and soon, the smell of various meats entered his nostrils! "Food…" he said happily to himself, and suddenly he began speeding up greatly!

CC

Chomper: A good meat can make me run faster than I usually can.

Meanwhile, just ahead, Ali neared the finish line. It was only about a quarter mile away. "You're almost there Ali!" cheered on Rhett. Ali looked happy. She was sure she was going to win, when she heard a familiar voice. "ALI!" Littlefoot's voice called. Littlefoot appeared out of nowhere, running onto the race course. "Littlefoot?!" she said surprised, she thought he wasn't allowed to assist her. "Sorry Ali, but I have to tell you this now!" Littlefoot panted. "I love you!" Ali stopped running and stared.

She suspected it for quiet a while now, but now it had been confirmed. All anger she had towards him from episode 13 was gone. Rhett meanwhile, looked defeated. He knew Ali liked him less than Littlefoot. "And I…and I…love you too," she said, coming to her senses. "No…" Rhett said sadly as his fellow longnecks began kissing. But then he realized something. "Ali?" he asked, trying to get her attention. She didn't respond. "Um, Ali…" he said again. Still no reply. "You've been standing still, and……Chomper just took the lead…." Ali's eyes shot open. "Oh crap!" she yelled.

Littlefoot felt embarrassed.

CC

Littlefoot: Oh! I felt so stupid…first I was tricked by Cera and hurt Ali's feelings, now I cost Ali the game?!

Ali tried to run as fast as she could, but her efforts were in vain. Rita and Rory's little "victory dinner" plan had worked. Chomper charged forward, and in a few moments…he crossed the finish line! "YAY!!!!" Cheered Rita, running up and hugging her boyfriend. "I won?" Chomper smiled. "Yeah!"

Ali, Littlefoot, and Rhett looked at the finish line while the players who were rooting for Chomper carried him off in victory. "Are you sad you lost?" Littlefoot asked embarrassed. "Eh, not really," Ali replied, smiling a little. "I'm just glad this is all over." "Yeah," Rhett and Littlefoot laughed.

THE AWARD CEREMONY…………

The final bonfire had been lit, but this time, it wasn't an elimination ceremony. Chris called for Ali, Cera, Chomper, Shorty, and Tippy to come up to collect their prizes. (As they were the Final Five.) Lots of the dinos parents were invited to attend, as well as the TDI campers who had guest-starred. "I knew it, carnivores always win," Duncan smirked to the other humans.

All 5 of the Final 5 were given medals, Chomper the biggest one of all. Ai, as the runner up, was given a one-cold time's supply of her favorite treestars. "And Cera," Chris said, "You won back the respect of your friends and learned you lesson dudette."

FOOTAGE STOP.

Chris came out in front of the camera. "There? Does that satisfy all you dinosaurs back home complaining that the kids don't learn anything from this show?!"

FOOTAGE RESUME.

And finally, last but certainly not least, Chjomper was given his prize: The Stone of Cold Fire. "Wow…" he said amazed. Dein and Terri just looked proudly at their son. "So what you gonna wish for?" Chef asked annoyed. "The producers say we can't leave yet until the winner makes his or her wishes," Chris explained. Chomper thought about that. "I don't know yet…" he admitted. Chris and Chef smacked their faces.

However, some of the losers had a "little idea" for Chomper's first wish. In addition to Cera, they also had negative feelings towards Chris. Cera nearly lost her friends because of this game, Nod got mauled because of this game, Petrie nearly got eaten, Ruby nearly got forever stuck with a bad smell on her, Tera had gone psycho towards Guido because of this game, and Littlefoot nearly lost the girl longneck of his dreams because of this game. They weren't going to let Chris and Chef off that easily….

Shorty walked up to Chomper and whispered a suggestion into his ear. "How about…" he began, Chris and Chef trying to listen, but they couldn't hear. Chomper suddenly began to smirk in a little evil way, but his fellow dinosaurs encouraged it. "I know what I want my first wish to be," Chomper grinned. "What is it dude?" Chris asked. "I wish the contract that prevents sharpteeth from any of us….doesn't apply to you and Chef." "Ok, fine by…WHA?!" Chris went.

Soon, the aforementioned contracts' text began to change by themselves. "Cures the magically altered fine print," Chris grumbled. "Mom, dad, Uncle Redclaw….do what you want," Chomper smirked. Dein, Redclaw, and Terri licked their lips. "Time to go…" Chef said silently, and he and Chris began running away, full-grown sharpteeth in persuit.

All of the dinos and other humans only laughed. "That was…that was just gold," Gwen said. "I've wanted to see something like that all season" Cera agreed.

CC

Cera: It may be hard to believe, but I think I enjoyed it here. I've got my friends back, and this lousy game is finally over!

LATER THAT DAY………

Before Gwen, Duncan, Tyler, Cody, Noah, Izzy, and Bridgette returned to the future, the dinos were holding an "End-of-Season" celebration in the main part of the Great Valley. Littlefoot and Ali were playing together, as was Chomper (Who decided to save his second wish for an emergency) and Rita, Rory and Myra, Petrie and Tera, and Guido and Tippy. Rhett sighed, knowing Ali would never fall in love with him now. "Don't worry Rhett," Cera said, "I'm sure someday you'll find another girl longneck who will like you," she said. Rhett was surprised to hear these words from Cera. "Thanks….that was nice," he smiled.

But for the humans, something was bothering them, primarily Gwen. "What's wrong Gwen?" asked Cody. "Wasn't there some dumb Ashton Kuctcher movie about how simple actions can have a catastrophic effect?" she said. "What if Chris altered the future because of all of this?" "Relax, I'm sure this won't make a difference, since eventually that comet will arrive…" Cody started to say, when Duncan came up. He had left earlier in the time machine, but he soon came back. "I don't know about that…"

(PLOT TWIST TIME!!!)

Remember that interference with the TDV satellite earlier in the episode? Yeah, that was caused by the comet meant to wipe out the dinosaurs. However, since the satellite knocked the comet out of orbit, dinosaurs never went extinct…….

2009……………

"This is all Chris' fault," complained Heather, looking at a new world, in a new body. Since dinos never went extinct, they became the dominant species, and nowadays all the dinos gained human technology, and all the people who were once humans (Except for Chris, Chef, and the 7 guest stars) were now more anthropomorphic dinos. "And can I even get a tan with his velociraptor body?!" complained Justin.

65 MILLION BC…………..

"Me did not see that coming…" Petrie said, hearing Duncan's story. Gwen, despite being a goth, started to smile. "Hey, if it means Chris is outta our hair, I'll live with an alternate future!" she laughed.

THE END……………

(There! Total Drama Valley is finally complete! Thanks for all the reviews guys!)


End file.
